THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE
by Takiiyukii
Summary: Kisah perjuangan seorang ZHang Yixing untuk membuktikan kebenaran atas tuduhan kejam yang diberikan pada dirinya serta upaya balas dendam kepada orang yang menyakitinya. Cast:Zhang Yixing, WU Yifan, Kang Yoo Ra (OOC), Zhang (Xi) Luhan, and Etc. Terinspirasi drama Ice Adonis dengan sedikit perubahan versi saya. Review please! Gomawo.. #deepbow
1. Chapter 1

**THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE**

**Author -Takii_yuuki-**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**and Other Character...**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.** **Pin** **bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran, tulisan bercetak miring itu tanda flashback dll**

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Yixing.**

**Happy reading**...

**Prolog**

**Pengenalan Tokoh**

**Zhang Yixing – namja malang yang dituduh menjadi pembunuh selain itu dia juga kehilangan putranya tapi ia adalah namja yang kuat dan tabah. mantan kekash Yifan **

**Wu Yifan – mantan Kekasih Yixing, sempat menjadi kekasih Yixing sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan Yoo Ra karena kesalahpahaman-nya dengan Yixing. Meskipun ia membenci Yixing tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat mencintai Yixing.**

**Kang Yoo Ra – Saudara tiri Yixing, menjadi istri Yifan setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Yixing. Namja licik yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Yifan dan membuat Yixing menderita.**

**Zhang (Xi) Luhan – adik Yixing, dia autis tapi dia sangat jujur dan pintar memasak. Siapa sangka bahwa nanti dia akan menjadi istri dari Oh Sehun.**

**Zhang Liyin – Ibu Yixing, ia mengetahui semua kejahatan yang dilakukan Yoo Ra dan karena hal itu Yoo Ra mencelakainya agar kejahatannya tidak terbongkar.**

**Kang Maru – ayah Yoo Ra, seorang hakim yang membuat Yixing mendekam di penjara lebih lama dari tuntutan jaksa. Ia juga yang membantu Yoo Ra untuk 'membuang' anak Yixing, Taeyong ke Inggris dengan memalsukan dokumen adopsi.**

**Soo Ah – Ibu Kang Maru, nenek tiri Yixing. selalu melindungi dan membela Yoo Ra.**

**Kim Junmyeon / Suho – Saudara tiri Yifan, namja yang menyukai Yixing dan membantunya mencari keadilan untuk Yixing walaupun awalnya ia juga menyalahkan Yixing atas meninggalnya Kyungsoo.**

**Oh Sehun – Kekasih adik Yifan, Kyungsoo. Namja ini juga awalnya menyalahkan Yixing atas meninggalnya Kyungsoo, tapi ia menemukan kejanggalan dalam kematian Kyungsoo, akhirnya berbalik mencari kebenaran dengan membantu Yixing.**

**Baekhyun – Sahabat Yixing sejak masih sekolah. ia yang tahu kehidupan Yixing sejak awal hingga akhir. Ia juga membantu Yixing mencari kebenaran atas kasus yang menimpa Yixing. **

**SINOPSIS**

Kisah seorang namja cantik yang harus mendekam di penjara atas kejahatan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya dan bagaimana perjuangannya untuk bangkit kembali setelah keluar dari penjara serta upaya balas dendam kepada orang yang memfitnahnya.

Kisahnya bermula pada Februari 2010, Yixing dihajar oleh para tahanan lain sehingga dikirim ke rumah sakit. Namun di sanalah ia melarikan diri seperti telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Dengan bantuan temannya, Yixing berhasil melalui barikade polisi di jalan sehingga berhasil mencapai sebuah gedung dimana Yifan dan Yoo Ra hendak menikah.

Beberapa bulan sebelumnya, Yixing tinggal bersama adik laki-lakinya Luhan yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental di sebuah studio kecil. Ia harus berjuang menghidupi mereka berdua karena ayahnya meninggal, sementara ibunya meninggalkan mereka untuk menikah dengan seorang hakim. Sebenarnya ibu mereka menikah lagi untuk memperbaiki hidup dan hendak membawa kedua putranya ke rumah tangga barunya, namun putra tirinya dari suami barunya, Yoo-ra tidak setuju pernikahan ayahnya dengan ibu Yixing itu.

Tidak hanya itu, Yoo-ra benci kepada Yixing lantaran ayah Yoo-ra begitu memuji-muji Yixing di depan semua keluarganya. Kebenciannya makin menjadi-jadi ketika tahu namja yang disukainya dari kecil, Yifan ternyata jatuh hati kepada Yixing. Di sisi lain, pertemuan pertama Yixing dan Yifan terjadi dalam sebuah acara kampus. Yixing tidak menyangka jika Yifan adalah direktur perusahaan advertising terkemuka, XOXO Ent karena namja tersebut berbohong mengenai jati dirinya dan mengaku berasal dari keluarga miskin.

Sejak pertemuan mereka itulah, akhirnya Yixing dan Yifan pun menjalin kasih. Setelah mulai bekerja di XOXO Ent, Yixing merasa masa depannya mulai cerah sehingga berani bermimpi bisa menikah dengan Yifan. Namun ia tidak menyadari jika Yoo-ra yang juga bekerja di perusahaan sama sebagai sekretaris Yifan itu tidak akan membiarkannya. Yoo-ra pun menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan Yixing sehingga Yixing tidak hanya kehilangan Yifan namun juga masuk ke penjara karena fitnah atas kejahatan yang tidak dilakukannya.

Di dalam penjara, Yixing menyadari jika dirinya sedang mengandung anak Yifan. Ia pun punya secercah harapan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya lagi. Namun lagi-lagi Yoo Ra berbuat jahat padanya. Yoo Ra mengambil anak Yixing dan membawanya pergi ke Inggris.

Di lain sisi, ada Kim Junmyeon / Suho yang sangat bersimpati dan kasihan pada Yixing hingga memutuskan akan membantunya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah di masa lalu dan dibantu kekasih adik Yifan, Oh Sehun, yang ingin mencari tahu pembunuh kekasihnya yang sebenarnya.

Bagaimana akhir ceritanya? Akankah semua misteri masa lalu tersebut terungkap? dan akhirnya kepada siapakah hari Yixing akan berlabuh?

.

.

.

**SKIP STORY **

**September, 2009  
**

**"****Dengan ini pengadilan memutuskan, saudara Zhang Yixing bersalah atas perbuatannya menghilangkan nyawa saudara Wu Kyungsoo dan dijatuhi hukuman 5 tahun penjara." Dok-dok! Ketukan palu sang hakim mengakhiri sidang. Polisi pun segera membawa Yixing meninggalkan ruang sidang dan akan dibawa ke penjara.**

**Yixing menggeleng keras, "AKu tidak bersalah, aku bukan pembunuh." Ia meronta dalam kungkungan para petugas polisi yang membawanya, "AKu bukan pembunuh..! Lepaskan.. Yifan aku bukan pembunuh, aku tidak membunuh Kyungsoo…" Yoo Ra dan Soo Ah menyeringai melihat Yixing akhirnya di vonis penjara, sedangkan Yifan, ia hanya bisa menatap Yixing lagi-lagi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Yoo Ra, kau akan mendapat balasan dariku, tunggu aku…! Arrghh..!" dalam keadaan yang masih meronta Yixing dibawa paksa ke mobil dan meninggalkan pengadilan.**

**Luhan menangis melihat kakaknya dibawa pergi oleh para petugas polisi, ia ingin menghampiri kakaknya tapi ditahan oleh Yoo Ra. "Hyung-hyung.. Yixing Hyung!" Luhan mencoba menggapai Yixing tapi tidak bisa.**

**"****Diam Luhan, duduk! Aku bilang duduk." Desis Yoo Ra.**

**"****Aku ingin ikut Yixing hyung, aku ingin ikut."**

**"****Ku bilang diam, ya diam. Kau ingin ku cubit ya." Yoo Ra akhirnya mencubit Luhan dengan keras agar Luhan diam. Luhan merintih kesakitan, "Akhh.. sa-sakit.."**

**"****Diam, jangan bilang pada siapapun termasuk Yifan hyung, kalau kau tidak ingin aku menghajarmu, kau diam saja." ancam Yoo Ra. Akhirnya Luhan terdiam dengan menahan nyeri di lengannya. Karena jaraknya dengan Yifan cukup jauh jadi Yifan tidak tahu kalau Yoo Ra menyiksa Luhan. **

**'****Yi-Yixing hyung, aku takut.' Bathin Luhan sambil menangis. **

**"****Mulai sekarang, Yifan milikmu Yoo Ra, kau harus membuat dia bertekuk lutut padamu dan buat dia melupakan Yixing." ucap Soo Ah. Yoo Ra mengangguk, kemudian ia menghampiri Yifan dan memeluknya.**

**"****Yifan, aku disini, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Yifan menangis, entah apa yang ia tangisi, kematian Kyungsoo atau karena Yixing, entahlah, saat ini hatinya hancur melihat orang yang dia sayangi menjadi pembunuh adiknya.**

**.**

**February, 2010. Yifan-Yoo Ra Wedding Day..!**

**BRAK! Pintu gedung pernikahan mereka terbuka. Nampaklah seorang yang tak asing untuk mereka semua. Zhang Yixing.**

**Yifan terkejut begitu juga dengan Yoo Ra. Para tamu saling berbisik. Mata mereka tertuju pada Yixing yang tiba-tiba datang dengan mengenakan pakaian penjara dan wajah lebam. Yixing berjalan tertatih menuju pasangan Yifan – Yoo Ra.**

**"Yixing? kenapa dia bisa masuk? Panggil keamanan, telepon polisi, ada tahanannya yang kabur." Pinta Soo Ah.**

**"Yi-Yixing Hyung.." Luhan bersorak girang melihat kedatangan kakaknya, ia ingin berlari menghampiri kakaknya tapi di tahan oleh Soo Ah. "Hal-halmeoni, aku-aku ingin bertemu Yixing Hyung."**

**"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Maru panggil keamanan sebelum dia melukai Yoo Ra dan Yifan." Perintah Soo Ah.**

**"Nde Umma.. Keamanan…" panggil Maru. Saat Maru memanggil keamanan Yixing menghentikannya dengan isyarat tangan.**

**"Hyu-hyung.." Luhan pun akhirnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menangis melihat kakaknya.**

**"Aku tidak akan lama Tuan Kang Maru yang terhormat.." Yixing berhenti dekat dengan pasangan pengantin itu. Ia menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan marah.**

**"Kalian..- Yixing menunjuk pada Yifan –Yoo Ra, -…akan menyesal telah melakukan hal ini padaku. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bukan pembunuh. Aku tidak membunuh siapapun, aku tidak membunuh Kyungsoo seperti yang kalian tuduhkan. Dan kau Yoo Ra..- beralih ke Yoo Ra, -…akan ku pastikan kau mendekam dipenjara atas semua perbuatanmu padaku." Tubuh Yoo Ra bergetar. Yifan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.**

**"Siapapun yang telah membuatku seperti ini, begitu juga dengan orang yang telah berani membuat ibuku celaka, akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal." Tatapan Yixing beralih ke ayah tirinya, Kang Maru dan nenek tirinya, Soo Ah. "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga semua kebenaran ini terungkap, dan bila saat itu tiba, ku pastikan kalian akan berlutut meminta maaf padaku. Tunggulah kalian semua!" ancam Yixing dengan airmata yang mengalir. "Luhan, tolong jaga Umma, tunggu aku, hyung akan kembali dan menjemput kalian." Suara Yixing melunak saat bicara pada Luhan, Luhan mengangguk mantap.**

**DRAP-DRAP-DRAP! 6 petugas polisi datang dan beberapa dari pihak keamanan gedung datang. Mereka akan menjemput Yixing dan membawanya kembali ke penjara "Saudara Zhang Yixing anda di tangkap, angkat tangan, letakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.." perintah seorang polisi yang menodongkan senapan laras panjang pada Yixing, 2 orang polisi lainnya menodongkan pistol biasa ke arah Yixing. Yixing tak gentar, ia tersenyum menyeringai dan kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan meletakkannya di belakang kepalanya. salah seorang polisi mendekati Yixing, mengambil borgol dan memborgol Yixing. Yixing tak melawan sedikit pun. "Maaf atas keributan yang terjadi, kami pastikan tidak akan terjadi lagi. kami akan membawa tahanan Zhang kembali ke penjara." ucap salah satu segera membawa Yixing pergi. **

**Yifan menatap punggung Yixing yang makin lama makin menjauh sedangkan Yoo Ra, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada buket bunga yang ia bawa. Ia sempat melihat ayahnya dan ayahnya hanya mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan pada Yoo Ra bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.**

**"Yifan.." panggil Yoo Ra, **

**Yifan menoleh, "Ya.." **

**" Kau tidak apa-apa?" **

**Yifan menggeleng. "AKu baik-baik saja." Yifan tersenyum pada Yoo Ra dan kemudian menggandeng Yoo Ra. **

**Yoo Ra balas tersenyum, 'AKu tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali pada Yixing, aku akan menyingkirkan Yixing untuk selamanya.' Bathinnya kejam.**

**Yixing berjalan tertatih meninggalkan gedung itu bersama para petugas kepolisian. Rasa sakit di badannya tak sesakit hatinya. 'Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku bukan pembunuh. Aku akan buktikan hal itu. Umma - Luhan, tunggulah aku, sebentar lagi aku akan mengeluarkan kalian dari rumah itu.' Ucap Yixing mantap dalam hatinya tak lama kemudian ia masuk mobil yang kembali membawanya ke penjara.**

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terinspirasi drama Ice Adonis. Dengan sedikit perubahan dan alur cerita tapi intinya sama. Kisah awal Yixing saya Skip, initnya dia pernah dipenjara karena difitnah dan sekarang focus ke Yixing yang ingin mencari pembuktian bahwa dia tidak bersalah. **

**Butuh saran untuk perbaikan. Maaf banyak Typo, maklum edit cepet. Review please, kalau kalian review ceritanya aku lanjutkan, kalau nggak ada yan sudah cerita ini sampai disini saja. **

**Bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan Love Dunk, When Uri Changmn Jealous, sabar ya, sedang diketik. **


	2. Chapter 2

**THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE**

**Author -Takii_yuuki-**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**and Other Character...**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Pin** **bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran, tulisan bercetak miring itu tanda flashback dll**

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Yixing.**

**Happy reading**...

**CHAPTER 1**

**Seoul, Today…**

"Hah…" Bruk! Yixing menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai sambil menyeka keringatnya, seharian ini ia telah berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan tapi tidak ada hasil, cukup sulit memang bagi mantan napi untuk mencari pekerjaan kantoran meskipun ia lulusan sarjana, tapi Yixing pantang menyerah, ia akan berusaha lagi esok hari.

"Baru pulang?" sapa Baekhyun yang datang dari dapur.

"Ne, aku lelah sekali Baek." Keluh Yixing.

Baekhyun pun duduk di hadapan Yixing."Apa kau mendapat hasil?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Sulit mencari pekerjaan bagi seorang mantan napi, tapi aku akan mencari lagi besok."

"Eum Xing, se-sebenarnya aku ada sesuatu untukmu."ucap Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

Yixing mengeryitkan dahinya. "Ada apa Baek?"

Baekhyun bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari lemari. "Ini.." Baekhyun menyerahkan kartu nama pada Yixing.

"Kim Junmyeon, Direktur Perencanaan XOXO Ent. Apa ini Baek? Darimana kau mendapat kartu nama ini?"

"Direktur Jun, memintaku untuk menyuruhmu datang ke XOXO. Disana ada lowongan pekerjaan untukmu."

"XOXO Ent, itu adalah perusahaan Yifan. Junmyeon pernah menolak membantuku dan tidak percaya padaku kenapa sekarang dia menolongku? AKu tidak mau Baek." Tolak Yixing.

"Dia-dia ingin meminta maaf padamu. Dia hanya ingin membantumu Xing. Ayolah, kau sudah mencari pekerjaan selama beberapa bulan tapi hasilnya mana? Sekuat apapun, kau mantan napi Xing, sulit mencari pekerjaan yang cocok dengan bidangmu dan mendapat gaji besar. Ini kesempatanmu Xing, kau bilang kau akan mengeluarkan ibu dan adikmu dari rumah YooRa, kau juga bilang kau akan mencari Taeyong, kalau kau mengandalkan kerja di kedai, sampai mati kau tidak akan bisa melakukan kedua hal itu, ini kesempatan bagus Xing, apalagi dengan ini kau bisa membuktikan pada Yifan kalau kau bisa dan kau tidak akan diremehkan oleh Yifan dan YooRa." Yixing mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun. Ia memikirkan selama ini ia sudah melamar pekerjaan di berbagai kantor tapi hasilnya nol besar.

**Flashback on**

**"Namaku Zhang Yixing, aku lulusan Sungkyungwan jurusan Design Grafis.." Yixing mengenalkan diri pada para pewawancara. Mereka melihat Surat Lamaran Yixing dan CV-nya, saat membaca bahwa Yixing adalah bekas napi mereka langsung menolaknya. "Saya akan membuat…" / "Selanjutnya…"ucap si pewawancara tanpa menghiraukan Yixing, Yixing pun terdiam.**

**Next Day..**

**"Konsep dari iklan ini adalah Go Green.." / "Tunggu, kau Zhang Yixing mantan napi yang pernah dipenjara karena kasus pembunuhan itu kan?" Tanya salah satu pewawancara di perusahan Hwaming. Yixing menghentikan presentasinya dan mengangguk, "Nde, tapi sungguh, aku bukan pembunuh."**

**"Berani-nya kau melamar disini. Keluar kau! Keamanan.. bawa namja ini keluar!" usir namja yang mewawancarainya barusan. 2 orang petugas keamanan datang dan menyeret Yixing keluar.**

**"Tidak, aku mohon, aku bukan pembunuh. Aku bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Kumohon.." pinta Yixing namun tidak di dengar oleh mereka.**

**Next day, again…**

**"Tunggu, sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan pada kalian, aku bukan pembunuh. Aku memang pernah di penjara tapi aku di fitnah. Aku bukan pembunuh."**

**"Sebenarnya, aku tertarik dengan CV dan semua pengalaman kerjamu tapi kami mempertimbangkan bagaimana pendapat pegawai yang lain jika kami menerima mantan napi seperti dirimu, sungguh orang sepertimu yang kami butuhkan tapi kami tidak bisa mengorbankan semua pegawai kami hanya untukmu, maafkan kami saudara Zhang Yixing."**

**Begitu seterusnya, hanya penolakan yang Yixing terima.**

**Flashback off**

Yixing menghela nafas, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran dari Junmyeon, lagipula ia bisa membuktikan bahwa ia bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari YooRa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendaftar besok." Ucap Yixing pada AKhirnya.

"Nah begitu kan enak. Kau hanya perlu membuktikan pada mereka kalau kau lebih baik dari mereka." Yixing mengangguk, ia kembali melihat kartu nama Junmyeon.

**Flashback on**

**"Suho, Suho kumohon tolong aku, aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak menjual data kita ke Cube. Aku bersumpah Suho, kau juga tahu kan saat kejadian itu aku dimana, aku minta tolong, tolong kau ambil rekaman CCTV saat kejadian itu. Rekaman itu akan membuktikan kalau aku tidak bersalah." Mohon Yixing memelas.**

**"Untuk apa membantumu? Jelas-jelas kau mengirim file itu dari alamat email-mu, kau masih mengelak juga." Suho menyeringai tipis. Yixing menggeleng keras.**

**"Kumohon, Suho tolong aku. Suho-Suho.." Suho meninggalkan Yixing dan tak mengubris panggilan Yixing, ia terus berjalan, tak peduli saat Yixing ditangkap pihak keamanan.**

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

Yixing berhenti di depan gedung perkantoran yang cukup megah, ia menatap gedung itu dari pintu masuk sampai keatas. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang kemudian berjalan dengan percaya diri masuk ke XOXO Ent.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya resepsionis yang bertag name DokMi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Direktur Jun, Kim Junmyeon." Jawab Yixing mantap.

"Apa sudah ada janji dengan Direktur sebelumnya?"

"Ah itu, aku sudah menelpon-nya kemarin, memang sudah janji bertemu tapi tidak resmi." Jawab Yixing bohong, dia memang belum pernah menelpon Suho sampai saat ini.

"Maaf, siapakah nama anda?"

"Zhang Yixing."

"Baik Tuan Zhang, mari ikut saya." DokMi mengantar Yixing ke ruang kerja Junmyeon di lantai 5.

TING! Lift berhenti di lantai 5. DokMi berjalan lebih dulu dan diikuti Yixing dibelakangnya. "Tolong tunggu sebentar." DokMi meminta Yixing menunggu.

TOK-TOK-TOK! "Masuk.." ucap suara dari dalam. CKLEK! DokMi masuk lebih dulu. "Maaf Direktur, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa?" Tanya Junmyeon menghentikan pekerjaan-nya.

"Tuan Zhang Yixing." Suho terkejut, "Suruh masuk." Perintah Suho.

"Baik Direktur." DokMi keluar dan menyuruh Yixing masuk.

.

"Yixing, akhirnya kau datang." sapa Suho dengan wajah berseri. Yixing hanya menatapnya datar. Ia masih mengingat perlakuan Suho padanya dulu. "Duduklah." Suho menyuruh Yixing duduk di sofa yang ada di kantornya. Tanpa berkata banyak Yixing duduk diikuti Suho.

"Kau mau minum apa? Aku akan memanggil OB untuk membuatnya."

"Tidak usah basa-basi denganku. Pekerjaan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku? Kau bilang kau akan membalas semua yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau bilang kau akan menolongku?"

"Tidakkah kau beristirahat dulu, kau terlihat lelah."

"Aku berjalan sejauh 5 km dari stasiun menuju karena aku tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk naik Taksi. Kalaupun naik bis, harus 3 kali dan menghabiskan lebih dari 10rb Won sedangkan Uangku hanya tinggal 10rb won, Itupun untuk makan sampai besok. Untukku berjalan 5 km tidaklah membuatku mati."

"Ma-maaf aku tidak tahu."

"Sekarang katakan, pekerjaan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku? Aku ingin cepat bekerja, aku ingin cepat mengeluarkan ibu dan adikku dari rumah neraka itu dan mencari anakku yang hilang."

"Baiklah,langsung saja, perusahaan ini membutuhkan designer grafis untuk menggantikan park Min Young dan kau adalah seorang design grafis yang hebat. Kau bisa menjadi kandidat yang kuat untuk mengalahkan ketiga kandidat yang lain. Kalau kau berhasil, design mu akan digunakan untuk Promosi Tour Konser Band TRAX"

"Kapan aku bisa bekerja disini?"

"Segera serahkan Serahkan CV-mu, dan contoh design-mu padaku. Besok ada penjurian untuk ketiga kandidat terpilih, aku bisa memasukkanmu sebagai kandidat ke-empat. Berikan design terbaikmu sebelum pukul 10 padaku."

"Baiklah."

"Ok. Tema-nya 'The Future, Start Here.'"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Apa hanya itu atau ada yang lain?"

"I-Itu saja. kenapa Xing?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang." Yixing bangkit namun tangannya ditahan Suho.

"Tunggu, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah, aku harus bekerja di kedai setelah dari sini. Terima kasih." Yixing melepas tangan Suho dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Yixing.." panggil Suho lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Yixing berbalik, Suho menghampirinya. Ia mengambil dompet dari sakunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang ratusan ribu Won kemudian ia sodorkan pada Yixing.

"Apa ini?" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yixing marah.

"Aku meminjami-mu uang untuk membeli pakaian baru. Kau harus tampil menarik besok. Kau bisa mengembalikan uang ini setelah kau mendapat gaji pertama-mu, tanpa bunga." Yixing terdiam, ia melihat uang yang disodorkan Suho untuknya. "Kau harus membuat mereka terkesan dengan penampilanmu. Buktikan kalau kau bukan Zhang Yixing yang dulu lagi. Ambilah." Yixing menghela nafas, akhirnya ia mengambil uang itu.

"Aku akan kembalikan setelah aku mendapat gaji pertamaku. Kalaupun ada bunga dari pinjaman ini, aku akan menghitungnya juga sesuai dengan suku bunga bank saat ini. Dan besok aku akan kembalikan bersama bunga-nya." Suho tersenyum. Yixing pun kemudian berlalu.

.

.

BRUK! Yixing tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang namja. Ia tak jatuh hanya sedikit terhuyung di belakang.

"Aw.." rintih Yixing memegang bahunya yang sedikit nyeri. Sedangkan Namja yang ditabrak itu tak berkata apa-apa. Ia terdiam setelah melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Yixing menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat namja yang dia tabrak ternyata Yifan.

"Yifan.."sapa Yixing.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari tanpa ada pengawalan?"Tanya Yifan dengan tatapan benci.

"Kenapa kau ini?Sebegitu bencinya kah dirimu padaku sampai kau begitu jijik saat melihatku?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat membencimu, aku sangat membenci orang yang telah membunuh adikku."

"Berapa kali harus aku bilang padamu kalau aku tidak membunuh Kyungsoo, aku menolongnya bukan membunuhnya."

"Mana mungkin ada pembunuh yang mengakui perbuatannya." Ucap Yifan sarkastis.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi aku kesini bukan untuk menemuimu jadi kau tidak perlu menghabiskan tenagamu untuk memaki-ku. Permisi Tuan Wu Yifan." Yixing melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yifan.

Yifan mengepalkan tangan-nya dan menggeram. Ia tak percaya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yixing dikantornya.

.

.

Sepulang dari kantor Yifan, ia kembali bekerja di kedai. Yixing membersihkan meja dan mengambil piring kotor untuk dicuci. Saat akan menuju dapur ia melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri sambil memakan lollipop di depannya, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan putranya Taeyong.

"Taeyong-Taeyong.." panggil Yixing, ia menjatuhkan piring yang dia bawa, kemudian berlari menghampiri anak kecil itu dan memeluknya.

"Taeyong, Taeyong putraku." Yixing terus memeluk anak itu. Anak itu menangis ketakutan. "Umma.." panggil anak kecil itu pada Umma-nya. Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan menggulung kemeja lengan anak itu, ia ingin mencari tanda lahir yang ada di tangan Taeyong.

Saat akan membuka lengan kemeja anak itu, sang ibu dari anak itu datang dan merebut anaknya dari Yixing, begitu juga dengan teman Yixing yang memisahkan Yixing dari anak tersebut.

"Anakku.." ibu itu memeluk anaknya dan membawa pergi anaknya dari kedai itu.

"Taeyong, dia Taeyong putraku.. jangan pergi." Yixing meronta hebat dipelukan temannya.

"Yixing sadar, dia bukan Taeyong, dia orang lain Xing."

"Myungsoo, dia anakku, dia Taeyong." kekeh Yixing.

"Yixing dengarkan aku, dia bukan Taeyong, percaya padaku Xing, dia bukan Taeyong. bukan anakmu." Myungsoo memeluk erat Yixing hingga ia merasa Yixing tidak meronta lagi. "Tenangkan dirimu, aku disini. Aku bersamamu. Dia bukan putramuu Xing."

"Taeyong.. Taeyong anakku.." ucap Yixing lemah.

.

.

"Bagaimana hasil wawancaramu? Apa kau berhasil masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah melihat Yixing masuk.

"AKu akan menyerahkan CV dan contoh design-ku pada Suho besok."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan bersandar lemah di tembok, "Kau kenapa? kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?"

"Aku melihat Taeyong.."ucapnya sambil menerawang langit.

"Taeyong? kau melihatnya? Dimana?"Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Tadi di kedai. Aku melihatnya, aku yakin dia Taeyong tapi Myungsoo bilang dia bukan Taeyong, bukan anakku." Ucap Yixing kemudian menangis. Baekhyun yang iba segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Bersabarlah, aku yakin Taeyong akan segera ditemukan. Sebentar lagi."

"Aku merindukan Taeyong, aku sangat merindukannya Baek.."

"Iya aku tahu. Kita juga sedang mencarinya Xing, tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang lebih baik kau focus dan berusaha mendapatkan posisi di perusahaan itu dan mengambil semua yang telah mereka renggut darimu. Kalau kau berhasil, kau akan dengan mudah mencari Taeyong dan membawa pergi ibu dan adikmu dari rumah itu." Yixing mengangguk, ia mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

.

Malam harinya Yixing membuat contoh design yang akan dia berikan pada Suho esok. Ia bekerja semalaman untuk membuat design tersebut.

**'Aku akan mengambil semua yang sudah kalian rebut dariku. Kang YooRa.' Bathin Yixing.**

.

**'Selama ini aku selalu kalian bodohi, aku memang bodoh tapi sekarang aku bukan Yixing yang bisa kau bodohi lagi. Aku bukan Yixing yang dulu, bukan Yixing yang lemah dan mengiba pada keluarga Kang dan padamu Yifan. Aku akan buktikan pada kalian, siapa Zhang Yixing yang sebenarnya.'**

.

**'Terlalu banyak ide yang terpendam lama diotakku, ide ini sudah lama ingin membebaskan dirinya dari kungkungan dan sekarang inilah saatnya. Kalian akan mengemis padaku. Aku bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan kalian padaku.'**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yixing bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantor XOXO Ent. Ia menyiapkan dirinya sesempurna mungkin. Uang dari Suho belum ia gunakan sama sekali. Ia akan menggunakannya saat ia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

1 jam perjalanan ke kantor XOXO Ent, Yixing akhirnya sampai. Menemui Dokmi dan meminta untuk bertemu Suho. Dokmi mengantar Yixing ke ruang kerja Suho.

"Terima kasih sudah datang kembali. Akhirnya kau menerima tawaranku."

"Aku tidak akan menolak tawaran untuk kembali kemari."

"Kau tenang saja, ku pastikan kau masuk kembali ke XOXO. Kalaupun kau gagal kau tetap akan bekerja disini."

"Terima kasih Suho."

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa contoh design-mu." Yixing mengangguk, ia menunggu Suho memeriksa contoh design-nya. "Berapa lama kau menyelesaikan design ini?"

"Semalaman."

"Semalaman?"Tanya Suho menyakinkan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Nde, kenapa? ada yang salah?" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Apa kau tahu, designeer kami butuh waktu 1 minggu untuk menyelesaikan design seperti ini."

"Itu design sederhana, kalau design yang lebih komplek, setidaknya butuh waktu 2 hari."

"MWO!" Suho terkejut, ia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan kemampuan Yixing yang jauh berkembang 100x lipat menurutnya.

"Ada apa? Apa butuh revisi? Kalau memang butuh revisi serahkan padaku, aku akan mengubahnya." Suho menggeleng.

"Ini sempurna Xing, design-nya akan ku bawa rapat. Kau tunggu disini. Aku pastikan design-mu-lah yang diterima disini."Suho menyiapkan bahan untuk rapat."Apa kau punya nickname?"

"Nickname? Um dipenjara mereka sering memanggilku Lay."

"Lay, baiklah, tunggu sebentar, nanti aku akan meminta OB membawakan kopi untukmu. Aku pergi dulu." Suho pun meninggalkan Yixing di ruangannya dan pergi rapat.

.

.

Di ruang rapat.

"Sesuai dengan konsep kita 'The Future Start Here', kompetisi buta Kali ini kami sudah menjaring 3 kandidat untuk mengisi posisi design grafis di XOXO Ent. Direktur Suho baru saja mengajukan satu kandidat lagi dan setelah diperiksa, design-nya lulus criteria. Jadi terpilihlah 4 kandidat untuk mengisi posisi design grafis di XOXO. Selanjutnya mari kita sama-sama menyaksikan contoh design yang dibuat masing-masing kandidat dan kita akan mengadakan pemungutan suara untuk menentukan kandidat yang terpilih."

Sekretaris Nam memulai presentasi dari masing-masing kandidat. Para ahli teknologi, para dewan direksi, direktur perencanaan, President Direktur serta wakil-nya, dan juga Band TRAX yang bekerja sama dengan XOXO, mereka mengamati presentasi dari masing-masing kandidat.

Mereka saling berunding untuk menentukan kandidat yang terpilih hingga akhirnya selesailah presentasi dari masing-masing dewan direksi beserta jajaran-nya sudah menentukan pilihan-nya dan sekretaris Nam memulai menghitung perolehan suara-nya.

.

Di dalam ruang kerja Suho, Yixing menunggu dengan cemas, ia berdoa dan berharap miliknya lah yang terpilih.

.

"Sudah dihitung jumlah suara yang masuk dan terpilihlah kandidat untuk mengisi posisi Design Grafis di XOXO Ent menggantikan Nona Park Min Young. Dan terpilihlah kandidat nomor 4, Tuan Lay."

"Yes!" seru Suho pelan. Mereka bertepuk tangan atas terpilihnya Lay. "Konsep design dari Tuan Lay akan digunakan untuk promosi konser Grup Band TRAX yang akan digelar 2 bulan lagi. Selanjutnya jajak pendapat, bagi yang keberatan mohon segera disampaikan untuk di evaluasi."

Mereka tak memberikan komplain, justru pujian lah yang mereka katakan.

"Design-nya bagus, aku suka sekali. Aku tidak mau yang lain." Ujar Gitaris TRAX.

"Ya, design-nya kreatif, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan designer-nya dan membicarakan konsep kami nanti." Sambung sang vokalis.

"Suho, kau kan yang memasukkan kandidat ke-empat ini? Pilihanmu sungguh tepat, aku ingin sekali bekerja sama dengan orang ini, dia pasti akan memberikan kontribusi untuk perusahaan dan aku yakin XOXO akan lebih berkembang." Puji YooRa.

Suho tersenyum tipis, 'Setelah kau tahu siapa orang ini, apa kau akan memujinya lagi?'bathin Suho.

"… dia sangat berbakat, XOXO membutuhkan orang seperti ini. Benarkan Pres-Dir Yifan?" sambung YooRa.

"Nde, aku setuju. Sekretaris Nam, buatkan surat kontrak untuk Tuan Lay segera. Telepon dia sekarang, suruh dia untuk kemari."

"Baik Pres-Dir."ucap Sekretaris Nam.

"Tidak usah di telepon, dia sudah disini. Aku akan panggilkan. Ah iya, sekretaris Nam, tolong surat kontraknya. Aku pastikan dia akan membubuhkan tanda tangan-nya disini. Kalian tahu dia agak sedikit rumit."

"Baik Direktur Jun." Sekretaris Nam mengambil kontrak kerja yang telah disiapkan dan diberikan pada Suho.

"Ok, bagus. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilnya dan kalian bisa membicarakan tentang konsep design dengan TRAX. Permisi." Suho meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan senyum lebar, ia tak sabar melihat reaksi Yifan dan YooRa kalau mereka tahu siapa yang memenangkan kompetisi ini.

.

.

CKLEK! Pintu ruang Suho terbuka. Yixing menoleh dan melihat Suho masuk dengan wajah sedih.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku gagal? Siapa yang menang?" Yixing memberondong pertanyaan pada Suho.

Suho menghela nafas, "Maafkan aku Xing…" Yixing membekap mulutnya.

.

.

"Konsep untuk konser kalian nanti 'The Future Start Here' kami akan mendirikan 4 kaki raksasa yang terbuat dari baja setinggi sekitar 50 meter yang mengelilingi sekitar panggung. Kaki-kaki itu akan bergaya futuristic dengan … " YooRa menjelaskan konsep itupada Grup Band TRAX. Kata-katanya terhenti saat pintu ruang rapat terbuka. Suho masuk lebih dulu.

"Direktur Jun, DiMana calon Design Grafis kita yang baru, aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya." Ucap YooRa penuh semangat.

"Sebentar, dia ada dibelakang." YooRa ber-oh ria, kemudian ia mengambil minumnya karena kehausan.

CKLEK! Pintu ruang rapat terbuka, semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang masuk. "Nah itu dia, yang terpilih." Tunjuk Suho. Yixing melangkah masuk dengan percaya diri.

"Selamat Siang, perkenalkan namaku Zhang Yixing, Creative Designer yang baru. Mohon bantuannya." Yixing membungkuk memberi terbelalak,ia menjatuhkan gelasnya saking kagetnya.

"Yixing, mulai besok kau akan bekerjasama dengan Sekretaris Kang YooRa untuk mengerjakan konsep konser band TRAX."

"Nde Direktur Jun..- kemudian beralih ke YooRa,-..Mohon kerjasamanya Sekretaris Kang." Ucap Yixing sambil menatap YooRa dengan tatapan misteriusnya. YooRa mendadak speechless. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Yifan tak kalah terkejutnya begitu juga dengan para dewan direksi.

'Y-Yixing..' bathin YooRa ketakutan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terinspirasi drama Ice Adonis. Dengan sedikit perubahan dan alur cerita tapi intinya sama. Kisah awal Yixing saya Skip, initnya dia pernah dipenjara karena difitnah dan sekarang focus ke Yixing yang ingin mencari pembuktian bahwa dia tidak bersalah. **

**Butuh saran untuk perbaikan. Maaf banyak Typo, maklum edit cepet. Review please, kalau kalian review ceritanya aku lanjutkan, kalau nggak ada yan sudah cerita ini sampai disini saja. **

**Bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan Love Dunk, When Uri Changmn Jealous, sabar ya, sedang diketik. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE**

**Author -Takii_yuuki-**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**and Other Character...**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Pin** **bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran, tulisan bercetak miring itu tanda flashback dll**

**Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Yixing.**

**Happy reading**...

**CHAPTER 2**

**Previous Chapter :**

"Yixing, mulai besok kau akan bekerjasama dengan Sekretaris Kang YooRa untuk mengerjakan konsep konser band TRAX."

"Nde Direktur Jun..- kemudian beralih ke YooRa,-..Mohon kerjasamanya Sekretaris Kang." Ucap Yixing sambil menatap YooRa dengan tatapan misteriusnya. YooRa mendadak speechless. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. Yifan tak kalah terkejutnya begitu juga dengan para dewan direksi.

'Y-Yixing..' bathin YooRa ketakutan.

.

.

Yixing tersenyum kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu termasuk pada Yifan dan Yoora.

"Bagaimana bisa anda memilihnya Direktur Jun, anda tahu dia mantan narapidana, kita bisa memilih konsep yang lain daripada konsep buatannya." Yoora mencoba membatalkan penunjukkan Yixing sebagai creative designer yang baru. "Maaf Jay (vokali Trax), tapi kita akan mencarikan konsep design yang baru. Maafkan kami."

Yixing hanya diam, ia masih dengan posisinya berdiri di tengah sambil mengulas senyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Mengganti konsep design yang sudah terpilih hanya karena dia mantan narapidana? Cih, kalian ini perusahaan besar bagaimana bisa kalian membatalkan konsep yang sudah kami pilih dan kalian pilih sendiri hanya karena statusnya sebagai mantan narapidana, aku juga pernah di penjara karena kasus mengemudi karena mabuk. Kalau begitu kalian juga meremehkanku, baiklah jika itu mau kalian, kita batalkan kontrak kita tapi creative designer yang kau tolak ini ikut bersama kami, kami akan carikan perusahaan yang mau mempekerjakan-nya karena kemampuannya dan tidak diremehkan karena statusnya sebagai mantan narapidana." Ucap Jay panjang lebar.

Para dewan direksi terkejut dengan keputusan Jay, mereka tidak mungkin melepas begitu saja proyek yang nilainya milyaran Won.

"Come on guys, kita pergi dari sini. Perusahaan ini tidak memiliki kompetensi." Jay mengajak member band-nya yang lain untuk meninggalkan XOXO namun ditahan oleh Suho.

"Tunggu-tunggu sebentar, jangan pergi. kami tidak akan mengganti konsep yang telah kalian pilih. Lay tetap menjadi konseptor kalian di promo tour dan konser kalian nanti, kalian tidak usah khawatir."

"Suho, kau tidak berhak melakukan itu." Sanggah Yifan.

"Oh ya, aku bisa Wu Yifan. Kita akan bicara tapi aku akan mengantar Jay dan teman-teman-nya ke ruanganku dulu. Mari ikut ke ruanganku, kita akan membicarakan konsep tour-mu tapi aku harus menyelesaikan urusan ini sebentar." Suho mengantar Jay dan teman-teman-nya ke ruangannya.

Yoora menatap Yixing dnegan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. begitu juga dengan Yifan yang tak percaya Yixing bisa masuk perusahaan-nya dengan mudah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, CKLEK! Suho masuk kembali ke ruangan rapat. "Kalian tidak mempersilahkan Yixing duduk."

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Yoora, "Dia harusnya tidak menginjakkan kakinya disini, beraninya dia masuk kemari."

"Aku yang mengundangnya. Dan dia berhasil mengalahkan kandidat lain, dengan penjurian buta."

"Tapi dia terlambat. Dia tidak mengikuti seleksi seperti yang lain dan kau pasti sudah bicara dengan dewan direksi lain untuk memasukkan mantan napi itu kemari."

"AKu bertemu Yixing kemarin, dan aku langsung memintanya membuat design, dia baru menyerahkannya tadi saat aku terlambat ikut rapat. Rapat dewan direksi hari ini dan kemarin aku di ruanganku tidak keluar sama sekali, tanyakan pada sekretarisku Kang Yoora."

"Dia memakai nama palsu."

"Itu bukan masalah yang penting dia memenuhi criteria dan lolos seleksi. Dewan Direksi yang terhormat, apa kalian rela kehilangan proyek milyaran Won hanya karena status Yixing yang mantan napi? Kalian rela di cap jelek oleh klien kita yang lain hanya karena seperti ini. Kalian tahu TRAX band yang sedang naik daun saat ini, mereka mempersiapkan tour terbesar mereka dan perusahaan lain berebut untuk menjadi konseptor Tour mereka, akhirnya mereka memilih kita dan memilih konsep kita, konsep dari Yixing tapi masalah pribadi Kang Yoora membuat TRAX hampir membatalkan kontrak dengan kita. Perusahaan DaeJun saingan kita siap untuk menerima TRAX dan mempekerjaan Yixing disana, bahkan Daejun akan menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari kita. Kalau bukan karena aku yang me-lobby TRAX, mereka akan memilih Daejun, aku akan menawarkan Yixing pada Daejun. Mereka akan menerima Yixing dengan senang hati."

"Direktur Jun benar, kami tidak akan mempermasalahkan status saudara Yixing. Kami tidak mauu ambil resiko kehilangan klien milyaran Won hanya karena masalah Pribadi sekretaris Kang dan Presdir Yifan." Ujar salah satu dewan direksi.

"Ya kami setuju, kami tetap akan menerima saudara Yixing sebagai creative designer yang baru. Kalau sekretaris Kang keberatan anda bisa mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini." Mata Yoora terbelalak, ia tak percaya salah satu dewan direksi menyuruhnya mundur hanya karena Zhang Yixing. ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Yixing semakin menyeringai, ia diam tapi menyimpan rasa bahagia yang membuncah karena ia didukung 100% oleh para dewan direksi.

Akhirnya Yifan angkat bicara, "Baiklah, mulai besok Zhang Yixing adalah creative designer kita yang baru. Direktur Jun, tolong pertahankan TRAX agar mereka tidak membatalkan kerjasamanya dengan kita."

"Oke, bisa diatur." Jawab Suho santai. Yixing membungkuk pada Yifan, "Terima kasih Presdir Yifan atas kesempatan yang sudah diberikan kepada saya." Ucapnya sambil menatap Yifan dengan tatapan misteriusnya.

Yifan menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya juga tidak mau Yixing kembali ke XOXO tapi mengingat perusahaannya sedang mengalami kesulitan dan TRAX adalah klien besar, ia tidak bisa melepas TRAX begitu saja.

Suho mengacungkan jempol pada Yixing dan Yixing mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan cukup sengit akhirnya Yixing diterima di XOXO dan akan mulai bekerja besok. Ia berjalan keluar dari lift namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya di dorong hingga menabrak tembok.

"Akhh…" rintih Yixing. Lehernya di tekan lengan Yoora.

"Zhang Yixing apa maksudmu mendaftar kemari? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Kang Yoora.

"Apa maksudmu Kang Yoora aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya Yixing santai sambil menahan sakit.

"Apa tujuanmu masuk kemari? Membalas dendam padaku? Merebut Yifan kembali dariku."

"AKu bukan namja yang suka merebut kekasih orang lain. Apalagi statusnya adalah suamimu. Itu bukan aku, beda lagi kalau itu dirimu Kang Yoora."

"Kurang ajar.." Yoora mengangkat tangannya dan akan menampar Yixing tapi ditahan oleh Suho. bersamaan dengan itu Yifan, para dewan direksi dan Band TRAX keluar untuk makan siang, mereka terkejut melihat sikap Yoora yang menurut mereka sangat kasar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau ingin menampar Yixing? apa salahnya? Kau tidak malu dilihat dewan direksi dan yang lain, termasuk suamimu sendiri?" Yoora terkejut, ia menghempas tangan Suho dan berbalik, ia melihat para dewan direksi yang sedang berbisik dan juga Yifan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan malu.

"Y-Yifan, i-i-ini bisa-bisa aku jelaskan. Aku-aku.." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"MEmalukan! istri presdir melakukan perbuatan seperti itu hanya karena masalah pribadi. Mereka tidak bisa membedakan antara urusan pribadi dan kantor."

"Yixing kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Suho, Yixing menggeleng, "Aku antar pulang ya.."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih Direktur Jun."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, ayo aku antar pulang." Ucap Suho langsung menarik tangan Yixing dan mereka pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yoora dan semuanya.

Yifan menghela nafas kecewa, kemudian ia memisahkan diri dan kembali ke ruangannya. "Y-Yifan-Yifan.." panggil Yoora namun Yifan hanya berlalu kemudian Yoora mengejarnya.

BRAK! Yifan membanting pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia menggebrak meja hingga air minumnya tumpah.

CKLEK! Yoora masuk. "Yifan aku minta maaf, itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

"AKu tidak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat aku malu Yoora. Para dewan direksi menganggapmu buruk saat ini, apa kau ingin menambahnya lagi."

"AKu tidak suka Yixing disini."

"Kau kira aku suka, kau kira aku mau satu perusahaan dengan pembunuh adikku, tentu saja tidak tapi coba kau pikirkan sekarang, perusahaan kita sedang kesulitan uang dan TRAX satu-satunya Klien yang menginvestasikan uangnya hampir 4 milyar Won pada kita. Aku tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya klien yang bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan kita. Mengertilah, aku juga tidak mau."

"Yifan.."

"Aku sedang tidak mau berdebat Yoora, kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Kepalaku sakit."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau butuh aku, kau bisa memanggilku." Yifan mengangguk, akhirnya Yoora pun keluar dari ruangan Yifan. Di luar Yoora menggeram marah, **'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tenang disini Zhang Yixing.'**

.

.

"Kau cukup tenang saat menghadapi Yoora tadi." Suho memulai pembicaraan di dalam mobil aat mengantar Yixing pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku sudah kebal dengan orang-orang seperti dia."

"Ya, mulai besok, kau akan sering mendengar dia mengomel, kau tahu dia seperti ahjumma kehabisan diskon."

"Yoora memang seperti itu, sejak dulu dia tidak menyukaiku, bahkan saat kami masih sekolah, dia sering membully-ku bersama geng-nya."

"Kau sudah siapkan konsep untuk besok."og

"Semua sudah ada di otakku."

"Kalahkan dia, aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

"AKu sudah merencanakan semuanya, kau tenang saja."

.

.

Yixing pun sampai di rumahnya. Saat sampai di rumah ia terkejut karena ada tamu yang dia tidak kenal duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan Baekhyun tidak ada.

"Maaf anda siapa?" Tanya Yixing waspada. Tamu itu berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Chen Xue Dong. Aku teman Baekhyun." Ucap Chen sambil membungkukkan badannya."

"Kau sudah pulang Xing?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa minuman.

"Baek, dia temanmu?"

"Kalian sudah berkenalan? Ya dia temanku. Chen adalah wartawan."

"Wartawan?" Tanya Yixing bingung. Chen hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

.

Akhirnya mereka duduk bertiga, Baekhyun memberikan alasan dia mengajak Chen ke rumahnya adalah untuk membantu Yixing menemukan Taeyong dan bukti-bukti bahwa ia (Yixing) tak bersalah.

"Jadi begitu Xing maksudku membawa Chen kemari." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar bisa membantuku menemukan putraku Taeyong dan bukti-bukti bahwa bukan aku pelaku tabrak lari itu dan pelaku yang menjual hasil rancangan design XOXO ke Jegguk?"

"Ya tentu saja tapi aku juga minta bantuanmu, aku tidak bisa sendiri melakukannya."

"Ya, aku juga akan membantumu. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Yixing antusias.

"AKu butuh akses penuh ke mainserver perusahaanmu dan CCTV jalan saat terjadi kecelakaan itu."

"Kenapa kau butuh itu? Bukankah rekamana itu terjadi 5 tahun lalu. pasti sudah dihapus." Chen menggeleng.

"Tidak Xing, rekaman itu pasti disimpan di hard drive yang ada di mainserver perusahaanmu dan aku akan memeriksanya, meskipun butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar tapi aku akan menemukannya."

"Baiklah, lalu CCTV jalan saat kecelakaan itu?" Yixing dalam mode berpikir, "Ada kantor polisi dekat jalan itu, mungkin mereka menyimpan-nya, tapi mungkin mereka tidak akan memberikannya dengan mudah."

"Itu gampang, itu urusanku. Kau hanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka saja."

"Mengalihkan perhatian? Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan jelaskan rencananya. Dengarkan baik-baik." Dan Chen mulai bercerita tentang rencananya, Yixing dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau ini benar-benar wartawan atau penjahat sih? Kenapa rencanamu begitu wow menurutku, apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

"KAu bukan wartawan biasa. Aku biasa membongkar kasus besar dengan caraku tapi suatu hari aku dipecat karena sesuatu alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Semua media memblack list ku, hingga aku tidak diterima dimanapun. "

"Tapi Baekhyun bilang kau wartawan?"

"Lebih tepatnya mantan wartawan. Ah sudahlah, tidak udah kau tanyakan status pekerjaan ku apa sekarang, yang penting adalah aku akan membantumu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku akan membayarmu? Aku baru mulai bekerja."

"Kau tenang Xing, aku sudah memberi uang muka pada Chen, kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Baekhyun, tapi.."

"Besok kalau kau sudah sukses kembalikan uangku beserta bunganya."

"Nde, nde Baek. Pasti aku kembalikan 3 kali lipat."

"Iya Xing…" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Yixing.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Taeyong? bagaimana caramu menemukan dia?"

"Aku akan mencari tahu ke panti asuhan tempat terakhir dia dititipkan."

"MEreka tidak akan menjawabnya, aku sudah kesana Chen."

"Jangan sebut namaku kalau aku tidak bisa mendapat informasi Xing." Ucap Chen bangga.

"TErima kasih Chen, terima kasih Baekhyun, entah bagaimana aku bisa membalas kalian."

"Kau harus mengalahkah Yoora dan merebut apa yang menjadi hakmu Xing."

"Nde, nde aku akan melakukan itu. Aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Yixing dengan mata berair karena terharu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yixing bekerja. Ia menghela nafas panjang, menetralkan degub jantungnya. Ia bukan takut pada Yoora tapi ia gugup akan memulai kerja. "Semangat Zhang Yixing!" ucapanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

.

"Halo, namaku Zhang Yixing, creative designer yang baru. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Yixing sambil membungkuk ke rekan kerjanya. Mereka balas membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya satu persatu.

"Aku Tao, dia Kai dan satunya Minseok." Tao memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Halo Tao, Kai, Minseok. Salam kenal." Ucap Yixing hangat.

"Salam kenal juga Yixing." balas Minseok.

"Sudah basa-basinya." Sela Yoora yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang kerja Yixing dan rekan. Mereka membungkuk memberi hormat pada Yoora begitu juga dengan Yixing.

"Kau, kerja di sini." Tunjuk Yoora di meja depan meja kerja Kai. Mereka bertiga terkejut, bukankah Creative designer sudah ada ruangan tersendiri. Kai pun melontarkan pertanyaan pada Yoora.

"Ta-tapi Sekretaris Kang, bukankah Creative designer sudah ada ruangan sendiri, kenapa Yixing disini?"

"kalian hanya bawahan disini, kalian tidak boleh protes dengan apapun keputusanku. Kalau dia disini ya berarti dia disini. cepat kerja kita di kejar deadline." Yixing hanya diam, ia tahu kalau Yoora sedang menguji kesabarannya namun dia menanggapinya santai.

"Tidak apa-apa Kai, aku duduk dimana saja juga tidak masalah asal aku bisa mengerjakan design ku."

"LIhat, dia saja tidak protes. Cepat kerja, kalian dibayar bukan untuk berdiri saja." perintah Yoora dan mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk mulai bekerja sedangkan masih di posisinya, berdiri di dekat mereka untuk mengawai mereka.

CKLEK! Pintu ruang kerja Yixing dan rekan terbuka. Suho masuk dan ia terkejut melihat Yixing dduduk bersama Kai dan rekan-rekan-nya.

"Direktur Jun." sapa Yoora.

"Loh kenapa Yixing disini? bukankah tempatmu di dalam Xing?" Tanya Suho bingung, ia tak membalas sapaan Yoora. Yixing berdiri memberi hormat. "Maaf Direktur Jun, tapi sekretaris Kang memberitahu saya kalau tempatnya disini."

"Apa? Yoora, tempat Yixing di dalam. Dia pengganti Min Young sekarang."

"Tapi dia pegawai baru Suho,dia pantas disini dan belum pantas menggantikan Min Young." Kilah Yoora.

"Pantas atau tidak akan dibuktikan nanti. Yixing kemasi barangmu, masuk ke ruangan itu. Dan kerjakan designmu setelah itu berikan padaku nanti. Kai-Tao-Minseok bantu Yixing."

"Nde Direktur." Jawab Kai mewakili Tao dan Minseok juga. Yixing mengangguk dan segera memberekan barangnya kemudian pindah ke ruangan yang dimaksud. Yoora menggeram marah.

"Kang Yoora, jangan melewati batas atau aku tidak akan segan-segan memecatmu. Ingat aku memiliki hak memecatmu. Yixing berada di bawah perintahku bukan perintahmu. Berani kau memerintah dia, kau akan berhadapan denganku." Ucap Suho tegas, "Kalian kembali bekerja, dan kau juga Yoora. Perusahaan membayarmu bukan untuk berdiri saja." kemudian Suho meninggalkan ruang kerja Yixing.

BRAk! Pintu ditutup agak kasar. "Arrgghhh…" jerit Yoora marah. "Apa-apaan ini? Dia berani membentakku gara-gara seorang Zhang Yixing. awas saja kau Xing. Kalian, jangan membantu Yixing."

"T-tapi Sekretaris.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. berikan cetak birunya padaku."

"Sekretaris, saya mohon.." tolak Minseok.

"Berikan!" Yoora mengambil cetak biru yang akan diberikan kepada Yixing dari tangan Minseok. "Tanpa ini dia tidak bisa mengerjakannya." Ucap Yoora kemudian berlalu.

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Cetak biru itu konsep untuk denah panggungnya kalau itu tidak ada bagaimana Yixing mengerjakannya." Ucap Minseok bingung.

"Aku tidak punya kopiannya tapi hanya sketsa awal sebelum di kerjakan di cetak biru itu." Balas Kai.

"Apa itu bisa?" Tanya Tao ragu.

CKLEK! Pintu ruang kerja Yixing terbuka. "Maaf Minseok, apa kau punya cetak biru untuk denah panggungnya, kau butuh itu untuk mengerjakan designya."

"M-Maaf Xing, cetak birunya diambil Sekretaris Kang." Jawab Minseok menyesal. Sudah Yixing duga, Yoora pasti berulah. Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, "Tapi aku punya sketsa awalnya, apa itu bisa membantu?" saran Kai.

"Benarkah? ya itu akan sangat membantu, itu sudah cukup Kai. Berikan sekarang. Aku akan mengerjakannya meskipun agak lama tapi itu sudah cukup, kalian menghitung cost dan menyiapkan list untuk property yang akan dipakai."

"Siap Xing." Yixing mengambil sketsa yang disodorkan Kai padanya, "Maaf bukan bermaksud memerintah tapi.."

"Ya kami tahu Xing, ini memang tugas kami. Kau tenang saja." ucap tao menenangkan. Yixing tersenyum kemudian kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

Jam makan siang,

Tok-tok-tok! "masuk!" ucap Yixing dari dalam. Tao pun masuk, "Xing kau tidak makan siang?"

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ada pekerjaan." Jawabnya tanpa melihat Tao, ia masih focus dengan komputernya.

"Tapi Xing.."

"Tao, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku sudah biasa tidak makan siang. Lagipula aku juga belum lapar."

"Apa kau mau aku bawakan roti sekembalinya aku dari makan siang."

"Itu juga boleh jika tidak merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu aku dan yang lain makan siang dulu." Ucap Tao kemudian meninggalkan Yixing, Yixing mempersilahkannya.

.

Tao bersama Kai dan Minseok pergi bersama ke kantin, ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Suho.

"Selamat Siang Direktur Jun."

"Eh kalian, selamat siang. Loh dimana Yixing? apa dia tidak ikut makan siang?" Tanya Suho celingukan mencari Yixing.

"Yixing bilang dia masih mengerjakan designya, karena cetak birunya diambil Sekretaris Kang jadi Yixing harus membuatnya dari awal." Jawab Minseok.

"Apa? Cetak birunya diambil Yoora? Apa lagi yang dia lakukan?" Suho terlihat marah, ia langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan pergi ke ruangan Yifan.

.

CKLEk! BRAK! Suho membuka pintunya kasar. Hal itu membuat Yoora dan Yifan terkejut, apalagi mereka berdua sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

"Su-suho apa yang kau lakukan? Bisakah kau masuk dengan lebih sopan?" Tanya Yifan marah.

"Yoora, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuat masalah lagi?"

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" Tanya Yoora bingung.

"Iya Suho, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yfan tak kalah bingung.

"Tadi kau menyuruh Yixing duduk di tempat yang bukan seharusnya dia tempati sekarang kau mengambil cetak biru panggung TRAX untuk mengacaukan pekerjaan Yixing. sebenarnya maumu apa?" Tanya Suho dengan nada tinggi. Yoora terkejut, darimana Suho tahu tentang cetak biru itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Yifan terkejut. Suho berjalan menuju meja Yoora dan mencari cetak biru yang dimaksud dan akhirnya ketemu. "Ini, ini cetak biru yang ku maksud tadi. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau begitu ingin menyingkirkan Yixing padahal ini baru hari pertama dia kerja. Yifan, beritahu istirmu agar dia lebih dewasa. Kejadian itu sudah berlalu 5 tahun lalu, apa kalian tidak bisa memaafkannya? Atau ada motif lain yang membuatmu enggan memaafkannya? Dia sudah mendekam di penjara, dia sudah mendapat hukumannya? Dendam mu tidak akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo." Ujar Suho kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan Yifan.

"Apa lagi ini? Yoora, kumohon jangan berulah dengan Yixing. untuk saat ini biarkan dia bekerja menyelesaikan konsep design konser TRAX, kalau sampai dia keluar sekarang, maka TRAX juga ikut keluar dan siap-siap kita menutup perusahaan ini karena pailit."

"Y-Yifan aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Aku-aku.."

"Sudah cukup, keluarlah, kau membuatku pusing. Kumohon.."

"Yifan…"

"AKu tidak akan meminta 2 kali Yoora."

"Tapi kau jangan lupa makan." Yifan hanya berdeham sebagai balasan. Dengan berat hati Yoora pun keluar. Ia marah, kesal dan semakin membenci Yixing. ia akan mencari cara untuk membalas Yixing.

.

.

Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Yixing mencari info tentang lokasi mainserver di perusahaan XOXO, setelah mencari beberapa menit akhirnya dia menemukannya.

**'Kau cukup memasang alat ini seperti USB di main server. Setelah semua lampu indicator berwarna merah, berarti sudah tersambung dengan milikku, kemudian cabut drive ini tinggalkan usbnya.' Perintah Chen. **

**'Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatku lewat CCTV?" **

**'Pergilah ke ruang keamanan, pura-puralah meminta rekaman hari itu, bilang kau kehlangan sesuatu, buang alat ini ke sembarang tempat, benda sekecil itu pasti mereka tidak akan memperdulikannya.'**

**'Memang ini apa?'**

**'Pengganggu sinyal. Tapi aku hanya bisa menolongmu beberapa menit saja.'**

**'Nde, aku akan berusaha.' **Yixing mempersiapkan diri, ia akan ke ruang mainserver setelah pulang kerja.

CKLEK! Yixing segera menyimpan alat milik Chen setelah mendengar pintu terbuka. Ia melihat Suho masuk. "Xing.." panggil Suho.

"Suho, ada apa?" Tanya Yixing ramah.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Suho berjalan menghampiri Yixing.

"Aku hampir selesai mengerjakan ini, aku juga tidak lapar."

"Aku tahu kita di kejar deadline tapi.."

"Suho, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja. lebih baik kau yang pergi makan siang, Tao akan membawakan makanan untukku nanti."

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Benar Suho."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu memaksa, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"TErima kasih." Akhirnya Suho menyerah ia pun berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Yixing, namun ia berhenti dan berbalik lagi. "Eh Xing apa kau masih butuh ini?" Suho menunjukkan cetak biru yang baru saja dia ambil dari ruang kerja Yoora.

"Itu? Tidak, aku sudah selesai dengan denap panggungnya." Suho menggedikan bahunya, "oke, aku pergi dulu." Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi.

**'Lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan Yoora, karena sebentar lagi kau tidak akan berkutik lagi di tanganku.'** Bathin Yixing.

.

.

Pulang kerja, Yixing pergi ke ruang keamanan, ia berpura-pura kehilangan kunci di loby jadi ia meminta rekaman saat ia memasuki loby.

"Jam berapa anda ke loby tuan?"

"Jam 8, ahjussi."

"Tunggu sebentar." Selagi petugas itu mengecek, Yixing mengambil alat Chen dan ia berpura-pura terjatuh sambil melempar alat itu jauh di bawah meja monitor. "Aduh maaf, aku sedikit tidak focus."

"Anda tidak apa-apa Tuan." Yixing menggeleng.

"Ahjussi teruskan saja mencarinya." Petugas itu melanjutkkan mencarinya dan Yixing mengambil ponsel kemudian mengirim pesan kepada Chen.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba monitor berkedip kemudian mati. "Loh kenapa ini? Kenapa ini?"

"Ada apa ahjussi? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Yixing pura-pura panic.

"Tiba-tiba monitor mati Tuan?"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar Tuan, maaf tuan tapi sepertinya aku harus memperbaikinya dulu sebelum membantumu mencari rekamanmu."

"Oh begitu, ya sudah ahjussi kalau begitu besok saja, kalau begitu aku permisi. Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Yixing membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keamanan menuju ruang server.

Yixing masuk pelan-pelan ke ruang server dan mencari mainserver yang dimaksud, setelah menemukannya, ia memasang alat itu dan menunggu hingga lampu indikatornya menyala semua, setelah semua menyala, Yixing segera mencabutnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang server dan membiarkan salah satu USB terpasang disana.

Yixing berjalan dengan yakin dan mantap, **'Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak bersalah, aku akan membuatmu mengakui semua kesalahanmu Yoora.'** Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada selempang tasnya.

.

.

"Yak berhasil, aku sudah masuk Xing!" ucap Chen sambil makan ramen di depan laptop Apple kesayangannya.

"…"

"Kerja yang bagus, kita bisa menjadi partner in crime Xing."

"…"

"Ok, aku akan mulai bekerja sekarang. Tinggal satu lagi, dan kita akan mencari kebenaran atas dirimu Xing" Kemudian dengan semangat Chen mengotak-atik laptopnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terinspirasi drama Ice Adonis. Dengan sedikit perubahan dan alur cerita tapi intinya sama. Kisah awal Yixing saya Skip, initnya dia pernah dipenjara karena difitnah dan sekarang focus ke Yixing yang ingin mencari pembuktian bahwa dia tidak bersalah. **

**Butuh saran untuk perbaikan. Maaf banyak Typo, maklum edit cepet. Review please, kalau kalian review ceritanya aku lanjutkan, kalau nggak ada yan sudah cerita ini sampai disini saja. **


	4. Chapter 4

**THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE**

**Author -Takii_yuuki-**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**and Other Character...**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Pin** **bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran. ****Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Yixing.**

**#Kemarin saya menulis Yoora itu namja tapi seteah dipikir2 dia lebih cocok jadi Yeoja. maaf kan saya.**

**Happy reading**...

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

Yixing mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

Tut-tut-tut! Pip! "Yeoboseyo, Jay, ini aku Yixing, apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara denganmu, ini mengenai design dan konsep panggungmu besok."

**"Oh Yixing, Nde, aku sedang tidak sibuk, aku di studio baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman. Ada yang bisa aku bantu Xing?"**

"Apa ada laptop yang tersambung webcam? Lebih baik kita bicara lewat webcam karena aku ingin menunjukkan design awalnya padamu."

**"Laptop? Ada. Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil laptopku dulu."**

"Ya, aku tunggu. Kalau begitu aku matikan teleponku kita bicara lewat webcam saja."

**"Ok."** Pip! Yixing menutup teleponnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka saling tersambung lewat webcam.

.

"Design awalku begini apa kau suka?" Tanya Yixing menunjukkan designnya pada Jay, Jay manggut-manggut.

**"Bagus Xing. Aku suka."**

"Tapi aku kurang sesuatu dan sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa membantuku."

**"Kau minta bantuan apa? Katakan padaku."**

"Aku butuh videomu di beberapa konser, aku akan mengedit beberapa untuk aku jadikan VCR saat kau konser nanti, kalau aku cari di youtube semua sudah editan. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir aku akan kembalikan kalau sudah selesai. Aku tidak akan menjualnya ke pihak luar."

**"Ah itu, baiklah. Kau mau minta video itu dikirim sekarang atau kau kemari mengambilnya?"**

"Aku akan ke studio untuk mengambilnya, boleh kan?"

**"Tentu saja, aku tunggu di studio."**

"Terima kasih Jay." Dan mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

.

.

Jam makan siang, Yixing pergi ke studio TRAX untuk mengambil DVD yang dibutuhkan Yixing, pulangnya ia diantar oleh Jay. Saat Yixing keluar dari mobil Jay, tak sengaja Yifan melihatnya. Yifan mengamati mereka dengan seksama apalagi saat Jay dengan manly-nya membukakan pintu untuk Yixing. entah kenapa dadanya berdesir, ia merasa jengkel saat melihat mereka. Yifan pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Yixing…" panggil Tao.

"Ya.." balas Yixing.

"Tolong mintakan tanda tangan pada Presdir Yifan, aku minta maaf karena aku harus ke percetakan mengambil pesanan kita yang kemarin. Ini proposal revisi yang diminta Presdir."

"Ah… baiklah." Yixing menerima proposal yang diserahkan Tao padanya. Kemudian ia pergi ke kantor Yifan.

Tok-tok-tok! "Ya masuk." Ucap Yifan dari dalam. Yixing pun masuk dan menghampiri Yifan.

"Maaf Presdir, saya membawa proposal revisi yang anda minta." Yixing meletakkan proposal itu di meja Yifan. Yifan mendongak dan melihat Yixing berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baiklah nanti akan aku periksa, kau boleh pergi." Yixing mengangguk kemudian berbalik. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menjalin hubungan dengan klien kita. Nanti akan merusak citra perusahaan." Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Maksudmu?" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian ia tersenyum remeh, "Jay? Kau takut aku berhubungan dengan Jay? Kau takut aku menggoda dia seperti yang Yoora lakukan padamu dulu?"

"A…" belum sempat Yifan bicara Yixing sudah menyelanya / "Kami professional Presdir Wu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau pikir aku cemburu padamu?" Tanya Yifan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Memang siapa yang menganggap dirimu cemburu padaku? Atau kau memang cemburu padaku Presdir Wu." Sindir Yixing.

"Jaga bicaramu Zhang Yixing."

"Wae? Kau ingin memecatku? Pecat saja tapi ku pastikan Jay akan membatalkan kontrak dengan perusahaan ini."

"Zhang Yixing!" Yifan bangkit dari kursinya, tangannya mengepal marah. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yixing. mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak sangat dekat.

"Jangan karena kau kesayangan Suho dan dewan direksi, kau bisa bertindak seenaknya, aku tetap Presdir disini. aku bisa memecatmu kapan saja. aku bahkan bisa mencari klien lain yang lebih menguntungkan dari TRAX."

"Oh silahkan, do it. I don't care, kau pecat aku sekarang, keesokan harinya kau yang akan dipecat dewan direksi." Tantang Yixing.

Yifan menggeram marah, dan tiba-tiba CKLEK! Yoora memasuki kantor Yifan. Ia terkejut melihat posisi Yifan dan Yixing yang begitu intim, begitu dekatnya hingga kelihatan seperti ingin berciuman. "Yi-Yifan, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Yoora dengan nada bergetar.

"Yoora!"Yifan tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Yoora sedangkan Yixing,ia tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Zhang Yixing, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menggoda suamiku?" Tanya Yoora marah.

"Maaf sekretaris Kang, sepertinya anda salah paham. Aku hanya mengantar proposal revisi yang Presdir Wu butuhkan tapi terjadi sedikit insiden kecil yang membuat…" ucapan Yixing terpotong bentakan Yoora.

"Cukup! Keluar sekarang. Keluar!" Usir Yoora. Yixing hanya tersenyum, "Tidak perlu kau suruhpun aku akan pergi tapi kau terlanjur masuk jadi…"

"Keluar, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu." Yixing mengedikkan bahunya dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Yifan. Setelah Yixing pergi, Yoora menatap nyalang Yifan, nafasnya terengah-engah karena marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yixing? kau berselingkuh dengannya?" Tanya Yoora marah.

"Kau salah paham Yoora,aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Yixing, justru aku ingin mengusirnya keluar tapi kau keburu masuk."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memperingatkannya agar tidak menjalin hubungan dengan klien kita, hal itu akan merusak citra perusahaan kita tapi dia malah menantangku, aku.."

"Siapa yang menjalin hubungan dengan klien? Yixing menjalin hubungan dengan siapa? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?"

"Yoora, bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya.."

"Hanya apa? Kau cemburu Yixig menjalin hubungan dengan namja lain? Kau..kau masih menyimpan rasa padanya? Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Yoora, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Yixing."

"Arrgghh…" Yoora pun meninggalkan Yifan. BRAK! Ia membanting pintu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Hahh kenapa semua jadi seperti ini." Ia memijat keningnya yang terasa nyeri tiba-tiba.

.

.

Pulang kerja, Yixing menyempatkan diri pergi ke Carnel House,mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Ia membawa boneka kecil dan ia letakkan di tempat Kyungsoo.

"Hai Kyungie, maaf baru mengunjungimu hari ini sejak aku keluar dari penjara. Bukan maksudku melupakanmu tapi aku sedang berjuang Kyungie mencari keadilan untukku. Kyungie, maafkan aku. Andai saja waktu itu aku datang tepat waktu mungkin kau masih hidup sampai saat ini. Maafkan aku." Yixing menangis di depan makam Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap foto Kyungsoo sambil terus meminta maaf.

Setelah cukup lama berada di makam Kyungsoo, Yixing pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat ia berbalik, tak sengaja ia melihat Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya, ia tak tau sejak kapan Sehun disana tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah lama berada disana dan melihat pengakuan Yixing. "S-Sehun-na…"

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi malam itu." Pinta Sehun, Yixing menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan kemudian mengangguk pelan.

.

.

**Flashback on**

**.**

**20:15 kst**

**_Malam itu aku mendapat telepon dari Kyungsoo. Aku agak terkejut awalnya karena setahuku Kyungsoo tidak ingin bicara denganku lagi_**

**Tut-tut-tut! Pip! "Yixing kau dimana? Kita harus segera bertemu Xing. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan." _nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar panic, ia seperti dikejar-kejar seseorang._**

**"Aku-aku sedang di minimarket, ada apa Kyungie? Kau kenapa?" _tanyaku tak kalah panik_**

**"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya di telepon, kita harus segera bertemu. Temui aku di Jamsil, jalan dekat rumahmu. Cepat Xing, aku tunggu disana."**

**"Nde-nde aku segera kesana. Tunggulah aku, 10 menit lagi aku sampai disana." _Aku buru-buru keluar dan pergi ke tempat yang ditentukan Kyungsoo_**

**"Nde aku tunggu… cepat Xing."**

**.**

**20:45 kst**

**_Baru setelah jalan terjadi kemacetan hingga lebih dari 10menit, aku berulang kali melihat jamku dan ternyata kemacetan itu lebih dari 30 menit, aku bingung dan takut, aku pun mencari ponselku dan menelpon Kyungsoo._**

**"Ah ada apa ini kenapa macet? OMO! Aku terlambat. Ponsel-ponsel.." Tut-tut-tut! Pip! "Yeoboseyo Kyungsoo, maafkan aku, aku terjebak macet sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan di depan, aku akan sedikit terlambat." _ucapku dengan nada panic. _**

**"Cepatlah Xing… kita tidak banyak waktu lagi." _Ucapan Kyungsoo membuatku semakin panic. _**

**"I-Iya Kyungie. Mungkin satu belokan lagi aku sampai, tunggulah sebentar lagi." _Mobil mulai berjalan, meskipun pelan tapi setidaknya sudah bisa bergerak._**

**"Xing..kau harus cepat."**

**"Nde aku akan kesana.."**

**"Yixing.. aku-aku… Arrrggghhh…" Duagghh! Srakk! _Aku mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak dan mendengar suara benturan. Aku memanggil Kyungsoo berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban, kemudian ponsel pun mati._**

**"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo…!" Tut-tut-tut-tut-tut! _ Aku semakin panic tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mobil tak bisa berjalan lebih cepat._**

**.**

**21.00 kst.**

**_15 menit kemudian aku sampai di tempat yang diberitahu Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Aku terkejut melihat seseorang tergeletak di jalan dengan posisi tertelungkup. Aku pun menghentikan mobilku dan berjalan keaarah orang itu dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. _**

**Clek!Brak! "OMO! Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo bangun-bangunlah.. darah.. apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Kyungsoo bangun. Bangun..!" _Kyungsoo sudah tak sadarkan diri, darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya, darahnya juga keluar dari teling, hidung dan mulutnya. Kyungsoo sudah meninggal karena pendarahan hebat di otaknya _**

**.**

**Flashback off**

"Aku terlambat datang. saat aku datang aku sudah menemukan Kyungsoo tergeletak bersimbah darah dan tiba-tiba tak berapa lama kemudian polisi datang dan menangkapku, menuduhku menabrak Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo tewas. Ponselku dan ponsel Kyungsoo hilang, padahal itu bukti kalau saat kecelakaan itu terjadi aku tidak berada disana."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang ingin Kyungsoo bicarakan padamu?" Yixing menggeleng.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi aku menduga Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang menjual design XOXO ke Jegguk dan dia ingin memberitahuku tapi sebelum itu terjadi Kyungsoo lebih dulu meninggal."

"Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, apa kau masih bekerja di XOXO?"

"Aku sudah dipecat. Aku cukup terkejut dia menelponku dan mengajakku bertemu karena setauku saat itu dia benar-benar membenciku karena kejadian itu. Dari nada bicaranya dia terlihat panic dan sedikit ketakutan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Percayalah padaku Sehun, aku bukan pembunuh, aku tidak membunuh Kyungsoo." Sehun menatap Yixing dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau punya bukti lain yang menguatkan kesaksianmu?"

"CCTV di jalan itu. Ya ada CCTV disana tapi mereka bilang saat itu sedang ada perbaikan jadi CCTV itu mati. Aku tidak percaya hal itu, aku harus mendapat rekaman itu."

"Apa kau melihat mobil Kyungsoo?"

"Mobil? Aku tidak tahu. Aku terlalu panic saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, aku tidak melihat keadaan sekitarnya."

"Aku belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya padamu tapi aku akan membantumu mencari bukti."

"T-terima kasih Sehun. Terima kasih." Ucap Yixing dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

**Keesokan paginya, hari presentasi.**

"Kau sudah siap Xing?" Tanya Suho saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang rapat.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk masuk ke perusahaan ini."

"Itu tidak seberapa Xing daripada yang telah kulakukan dulu padamu."

"AKu sudah melupakannya direktur Jun, kau tenang saja." mereka pun masuk ke ruang rapat, para dewan direksi sudah berkumpul, member TRAX, begitu juga dengan Yifan dan Yoora. Yoora menatap Yixing dengan tatapan marah tapi ia hanya bisa memendamnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian rapat pun dimulai.

"-…Berikutnya, Presentasi dari Creative Designer, saudara Zhang Yixing. dipersilahkan." Yixing pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Ia meminta tolong pada Kai, Tao dan Minseok untuk menyiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan. Tao membagikan kacamata 3D pada semua orang. Mereka bertanya-tanya apa guna kacamata itu tapi Yixing hanya menjawab nanti kalian akan melihatnya sendiri.

Lampu di matikan dan ia mulai presentasinya. "Tema konser band TRAX adalah 'TRAX : 3D Concert Experience'.." Dan Yixing pun mulai menjelaskan hasil presentasinya.

Mereka sangat kagum dengan design yang dibuat Yixing. "-… tapi kita kan di stadion terbuka bagaimana kalau nanti hujan?" Tanya Yoora sinis. "Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka kehujanan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku baru saja menemukan bahan yang cocok untuk membuat pelindungnya. Bahan yang kuat tapi harganya terjangkau, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kamera akan ditempatkan dari berbagai sudut untuk mendapat angle yang bagus, kacamata 3D ini juga berguna untuk membuat efek seolah-olah TRAX bernyanyi di depan para penonton meskipun penonton itu dari tribun belakang."

Yixing mendemonstrasikan design yang dia buat, membuat para dewan direksi dan member TRAX terkagum-kagum. Kecuali Yifan dan Yoora. Sebenarnya Yifan terkesan dengan design Yixing tapi karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi dia tak berkata apa-apa, sedangkan Yoora, tidak mungkin ia mau mengakui bahwa design Yixing begitu bagus, ia hanya mendengus.

"-… Selamat Yixing, persentasimu sukses, mereka semua terkesan. Bahkan karena presentasimu yang luar biasa itu, ada klien baru yang mendaftar untuk dibuatkan design olehmu." Ucap Suho memberi selamat.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk perusahaan."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan naik gaji Xing."

"Aku baru bekerja beberapa minggu Jun, jangan berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan tapi kau hebat Xing." Puji Suho. Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian Suho.

.

.

Yixing menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah Yifan berada didalam sendirian. Sebenarnya Yixing sedikit enggan tapi dia terburu-buru jadi terpaksa ia masuk.

Yixing memutuskan untuk masuk dan berdiri di depan Yifan. Mereka tak saling bicara, dan saat lift berada di lantai 3 tiba-tiba lift berhenti mendadak hingga membuat guncangan, Yixing terhuyung kebelakang dan reflek Yifan menangkapnya. Lampu pun mati, Yixing tanpa sadar merengkuh Yifan dan memeluknya karena takut. Yixing memang takut jika berada di dalam ruangan terkunci dan gelap.

"Takut.. aku takut." Yixing menutup matanya dan memeluk Yifan semakin erat, ia tak sadar kalau saat itu yang dia peluk adalah Yifan karena ketakutan akan gelap membuatnya lupa semuanya. Yifan sendiri tak menolak saat dipeluk Yixing, ia teringat bahwa Yixing memang memiliki rasa takut saat berada di ruang gelap dan terkunci seperti ini.

Yifan membalas pelukan Yixing, mencoba menenangkannya. "T-tenang Xing, ada aku disini." Yifan menepuk punggung.

**Flashbcak on**

**"Yifan aku takut." Ucap Yixing saat mereka terjebak di lift yang macet dan gelap karena lampu mati.**

**"Kau tenang saja, ada aku disini Xing, peluk aku dan kau tidak akan takut lagi Xing." Yixing pun memeluk Yifan erat, awalnya tubuh Yixing bergetar karena takut tapi lama kelamaan Yixing sudah lebih tenang."Sudah lebih baik?"Tanya Yifan sambil mengusap kepala Yixing. Yixing mengangguk tapi ia masih memeluk Yifan. Yifan hanya tersenyum dan mereka terus berpelukan hingga lift terbuka.**

**Flashback off**

30 menit kemudian,

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Yoora pada mekanik yang sedang memperbaiki lift.

"Sebentar lagi Noona." Yoora menghela nafas sambil terus melihat jam tangan-nya. "Nah selesai Noona. Saya pergi dulu, lift sebentar lagi turun." Ucap si mekanik yang kemudian pergi. jadi tinggallah Yoora sendiri.

TING! lift terbuka. Saat pintu terbuka hal pertama yang Yoora lihat adalah Yifan dan Yixing berduaan dan mereka masih berpelukan. Yixing begitu erat memeluk Yifan sedangkan Yifan begitu nyaman ketika dipeluk Yixing.

"Yifan…!" seru Yoora. Yifan terkejut, tangannya masih berada di pinggang Yixing. "Y-Yoora." Ucap Yifan. Yixing yang saat itu mendengar nama Yoora mencoba membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ternyata lampu sudah menyala dan lift sudah terbuka. Yixing mencium aroma parfum yang sering dipakai seseorang yang dia kenal, dan orang itu adalah Yifan.

Yixing terbelalak, ia mendongak dan melihat wajah tampan Yifan buru-buru ia melepas pelukannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Zhang Yixing dasar kau pelacur. Beraninya menggoda suamiku.." Yoora masuk ke dalam lift dan mengarahkan tasnya kearah Yixing untuk memukulnya tapi dengan sigap Yifan menghalanginya.

"Yoora tenangkan dirimu, ini tidak seperti kelihatannya. Yoora.." Yixing berlindung dibalik badan Yifan.

Dug-dug! Yoora mencoba memukulkan tasnya ke Yixing tapi malah mengenai Yifan. "Hentikan Yoora, hentikan. Yixing keluarlah, keluar." Yixing yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yifan segera berlari keluar, Yifan menahan Yoora yang masih mengamuk.

"berhenti kau Zhang Yixing, berhenti dasar pelacur. Berhenti..!" Teriak Yoora seperti orang gila,.

"Yoora hentikan." Yifan pun membawa Yoora kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

Yixing berlari keluar sambil menangis. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia menangis, tapi airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Yixing berhenti di sebuah taman dan duduk disana.

"Kenapa denganku? Kenapa aku menangis?"

**Flashback on**

**"Xingie.." panggil Yifan pada Yixing yang saat ini sedang tidur di pangkuannya.**

**"Heum.." Yixing mendongak melihat Yifan. "Ada apa?"**

**"Aku sedang merancang rumah untuk kita nanti."**

**"Benarkah? dimana rumah itu?"**

**"Setelah kita menikah, aku akan membawamu pindah kesana."**

**"Kau ingin menikahiku? Sungguh?" Tanya Yixing menggoda Yifan.**

**"Yak Zhang Yixing,aku serius." Jawab Yifan serius. Yixing tersenyum dan bangun dari paha Yifan.**

**"Kapan kau akan melamarku? Cepat lamar aku sebelum aku dilamar orang lain."**

**"Kalau ada yang berani melamarmu, aku akan menculikmu di hari pernikahan-mu."**

**"Aku menunggumu Yifan." Yifan merengkuh Yixing dan menciumnya.**

**Flashback off**

"Kau pembohong Yifan, kau pembohong." Ucapnya sambil menangis.

**.**

**.**

CKLEK! "Aku pulang.." sapa Yixing.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun dari ruang tamu. Yixing pun segera masuk setelah melepas sepatunya.

"Hai Xing." Sapa Chen saat melihat Yixing memasuki ruang tamu.

"Chen,kau disini?" Tanya Yixing sedikit terkejut.

"Nde, aku menemukan satu hal yang mungkin membuatmu tertarik."

"Kau menemukan apa?" Tanya Yixing antusias, ia mendekati Chen dan Baekhyun.

"Ini, aku melihat Yoora, bertengkar dengan seorang namja. Namja kecil tapi aku tidak tahu siapa, Baekhyun bilang kalau namja itu Kyungsoo tapi aku ingin memastikannya padamu. Mereka bertengkar di tempat parkir." Chen memutar rekaman di tempat parkir.

Terlihat Yoora dan Kyungsoo bertengkar, Kyungsoo mencoba menyelamatkan sesuatu dari tangannya. "Iya itu Kyungsoo, tapi apa yang dia bawa?" Tanya Yixing.

Chen memperbesar tampilannya, "Sepertinya itu Flashdisk."

"Iya Xing itu flashdisk." Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"kalau dilihat tanggalnya, sama dengan kecelakaan Kyungsoo tapi ini sore hari."

"Apa mungkin itu bukti kejahatan Yoora?" Chen menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Jadi Yoora membunuh Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo memiliki bukti kejahatan Yoora?" Baekhyun menyimpulkan.

"Apa kau punya rekaman lain Chen?"

"Belum Xing, aku masih harus memeriksanya satu persatu."

"Bagaimana dengan Taeyong? apa ada kabar?"

"Pengurus panti bilang padaku kalau anakmu di adopsi dan dibawa ke Afrika."

"Afrika?" seru BAekhyun dan Yixing bersamaan.

"Heum, tapi aku tidak percaya, karena saat itu ada 3 orang anak yang diadopsi bersamaan. Aku akan memeriksanya lagi Xing. Kau tenang saja."

"Terima kasih Chen. Chen, mulai besok kau akan dibantu seseorang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh Sehun, tunangan Kyungsoo, dia akan membantu kita."

"Benarkah Xing, Oh Sehun akan membantu kita." Tanya Baekhyun senang.

"Nde Baek, dia akan menolong kita. Sehun akan memberi kita akses ke kepolisian, kau bisa mencari rekaman tanggal itu tanpa perlu membobol kantor polisi."

"Ok, bebanku lebih ringan sekarang." Yixing mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan itu adalah amplop berisi uang.

"Ini untukmu, memang belum seberapa, tadi aku mendapat bonus dari klienku. Semoga cukup." Yixing menyodorkan amplop itu pada Chen.

"Tapi.. bagaimana denganmu?"

"AKu masih ada. Kau tenang saja. dan ini untukmu Baek, terima kasih kau sudah meminjamkan uangmu untuk Chen." Yixing menyodorkan uang untuk Baekhyun.

"Xing…" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yixing tersenyum, "Ambilah, kau satu-satunya orang yang mau membantuku saat yang lain membenciku, kau sahabat terbaikku Baek, terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil uang itu, kemudian ia memeluk Yixing erat, Chen tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

.

.

"Ini password yang bisa kau gunakan untuk akses database kepolisian." Sehun menyerahkan kertas berisi password ke Chen. Saat ini Chen, Sehun dan Yixing bertemu di kafe untuk membahas rencana selanjutnya.

"Kau bilang Kyungsoo memiliki flashdisk yang coba direbut Yoora?"

"Nde, lihat saja rekaman ini Sehun." Chen memutar rekaman yang dia dapat kemarin. Sehun melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Flashdisk itu hilang."

"Bukan hilang, tapi pasti dibawa Yoora."

"kalau sudah dibawa Yoora pasti kita tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya." Ucap Yixing pasrah.

"Kita bisa meminta tolong Suho, mereka kan tinggal serumah."

"Suho?"

"Aku akan meminta tolong pada Suho untuk mencari flashdisk milik Kyungsoo, pasti disembunyikan Yoora di dalam rumah."

"Nde, aku percaya padamu Sehun."

.

.

**At Office**

Saat Yixing sedang mengerjakan design tiba-tiba komputernya hang. "Lo kenapa lagi komputerku." Yixing pun segera memanggil teknisi untuk memperbaiki komputernya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yixing.

"Sepertinya komputermu kena virus tapi sekarang sudah normal. Oh iya password mu apa? Aku ingin mengganti antivirusnya."

"061190"

"Itu tanggal lahir seseorang ya?"

"Nde.."

"Lebih baik cari yang lebih rumit, itu terlalu mudah apalagi itu adalah tanggal lahir. hal itu agar komputermu tidak mudah di bobol oleh orang lain.

"Nde besok aku ganti." Setelah di repair computer Yixing kembali normal dan Yixing kembali bekerja.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, 2 jam sebelum presentasi. Yixing memeriksa kembali data yang akan dia presentasikan namun saat ia membuka computer datanya hilang.

"Loh kenapa hilang? Kemarin aku simpan disini." Yixing terlihat kebingungan.

CKLEK! Pintu ruang kerja Yixing terbuka, "Xing, kau sudah siapkan presentasi-nya?" Tanya Tao.

"A..a.. su-dah tenang saja."

"Baiklah, aku siapkan bahan-bahannya dulu ya."

"Nde, nanti aku menyusul Tao." Tao keluar dari ruangan Yixing. Yixing berusaha untuk tenang, "Pasti ada yang mengambil designku." Yixing mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Chen.

"Chen, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"…"

"Ya, tolong aku."

"…"

"Terima kasih." Yixing menghela nafas panjang. "Ok, siapapun kau yang ingin bermain denganku, aku akan meladenimu." Yixing mengambil data yang lain dan menyiapkan presentasi barunya.

.

.

Di ruang rapat, Yixing terlihat santai meskipun hasil kerjanya hilang.

"-… berikutnya tim 2 pimpinan Sekretaris Kang Yoora akan mempresentasikan hasil design yang mereka telah buat."

Hoojon maju dan mempresentasikan hasil design-nya. Kai, Minseok, Tao dan Suho terkejut dengan design yang dipresentasikan oleh tim Yoora, design itu adalah milik Yixing, mereka mencoba protes tapi Yixing menggeleng pelan.

Yixing mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Yoora.

**To : Yoora**

**Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan pada dewan direksi kalau itu adalah design-ku, kau akan menyesal Kang Yoora.**

Yoora hanya tersenyum sinis. Ia membalas pesan Yixing.

**To : Yixing Bitc***

**Dalam mimpimu… **

Yixing menyeringai

**To : Yoora**

**Baiklah, Showtime!**

"-… berikutnya presentasi dari tim 1 yang dipimpin Creative Design Zhang Yixing."

Yixing berdiri dan membawa laptopnya. Kai, Tao dan Minseok menatap Yixing dengan tatapan bingung, takut dan putus asa karena design yang harusnya mereka presentasikan dicuri oleh tim Yoora.

Yixing membuka laptopnya dan mengambil data yang ingin ia presentasikan.

"Maaf, karena terjadi suatu insiden, aku mengganti design yang harusnya aku presentasikan hari ini." Yixing meng-klik link presentasinya dan video-nya diputar.

"Tema dari design ku adalah.." mendadak layar berubah gelap dan kemudian tampilah video lain yang membuat para dewan direksi dan yang hadir di rapat terbelalak. Termasuk Yoora, mendadak keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

**Di video itu ada seorang yeoja mengendap-endap masuk ke ruang kerja seseorang. Ia menghidupkan computer yang ada di ruangan itu. **

**'Passwordnya 061190 ya? Tanggal lahir Yifan rupanya. Masih belum bisa melupakan mantan calon suamimu? Heh.." yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yoora itu terkekeh.**

**"Sorry Zhang Yixing, sepertinya kau tak akan lama disini. Presentasimu tidak akan menjadi milikmu lagi tapi menjadi milikku. Terima kasih Stupid Yixing." Yoora mencabut flashdisk-nya dan mematikan computer Yixing.**

**"Hei Hoojon-ah, bisa kita bertemu di kafe, aku punya design baru. Buang design kita, kita akan menggunakan design ini. Aku tunggu di tempat biasa." Kemudian Yoora keluar dari ruang Yixing. dan video itu berganti menjadi presentasi Yixing.**

Mereka semua terdiam, Yixing mem-pause video presentasinya. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Yifan mengepal menahan marah, sedangkan Yoora dia menggigil ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya design itu milik siapa?" Tanya seorang dewan direksi yang kebetulan memegang 20% saham di XOXO, Tuan Seo Minho. "Zhang Yixing, apa itu milikmu? Apa itu designmu?"

"Awalnya itu milikku sebelum berpindah tangan ke Sekretaris Kang." Jawab Yixing datar.

"Kang Yoora, benarkah itu design aslimu? Design milikmu?"

"I-It-itu.. a-aku.." jawab Yoora tergagap.

"Sekretaris Kang Yoora, KAU DIPECAT!"

"MWO!" seru Yoora terbelalak. Yixing menyeringai tipis.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin gaje. terima kasih buat semua yang review dan menunggu kelanjutan FF ini, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE**

**Author -Takii_yuuki-**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**and Other Character...**

**Rating : T to M **

**(untuk saat ini T dulu lah, maaf berubah)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Pin** **bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran. ****Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Yixing.**

**#Kemarin saya menulis Yoora itu namja tapi seteah dipikir2 dia lebih cocok jadi Yeoja. maaf kan saya.**

**Happy reading**...

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter :**

**"Kang Yoora, benarkah itu design aslimu? Design milikmu?"**

**"I-It-itu.. a-aku.." jawab Yoora tergagap.**

**"Sekretaris Kang Yoora, KAU DIPECAT!"**

**"MWO!" seru Yoora terbelalak. Yixing menyeringai tipis.**

.

.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sekretaris Kang Yoora mencuri design dari seorang Zhang Yixing? lelucon macam apa ini? Memalukan? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal memalukan ini? Beruntung tidak ada klien yang ikut rapat bersama kita, bagaimana jika ada klien yang tahu, bisa hancur reputasi perusahaan kita." Ujar Dewan Direksi Seo Minho dengan amarah yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Yoora hanya bisa tertunduk ketakutan sedangkan Yixing, ia terlihat santai meskipun ia juga sama menundukan kepalanya.

"Zhang Yixing berbaik hati memberikanmu kesempatan agar kau tetap bekerja disini. kalau aku jadi dia, aku sudah melaporkanmu ke polisi. Lebih dari sekedar pemecatan tapi kau juga akan masuk penjara." Yoora terbelalak, dengan mata memerah karena menangis ia menegakkan kepalanya dan memohon pada Dewan Direksi Seo.

"Aku mohon jangan laporkan aku ke polisi, aku mohon." Yoora memohon sambil menggeleng keras, ia tak mau masuk penjara.

"Kau beruntung, Zhang Yixing tidak melaporkanmu dan juga memohon pada kami agar kau tetap bekerja disini. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya." Yoora mengangguk pelan, ia menoleh kearah Yixing. dengan terpaksa ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yixing.

"Te-te-terima k-kasih. X-Xing" Ucap Yoora sambil menatap nyalang Yixing, sedangkan Yixing ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

**Flashback on**

**"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dipecat dari sini begitu saja."ucap Yixing santai.**

**"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Tolak Yoora mentah-mentah.**

**"Ok, aku bisa menyerahkan hasil rekaman CCTV ini pada polisi, setidaknya kau akan mendekam di penjara 1-2 …"ancam Yixing halus.**

**"Apa maumu? Apa yang kau inginkan?"tanya Yoora mulai tak sabar**

**"Aku ingin Luhan dan Ibuku kembali padaku."**

**"Apa?!"seru Yoora, "Aku tidak akan…"**

**"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di kepolisian, Kang Yoora." Ucap Yixing sambil berlalu. **

**Baru beberapa langkah Yoora memanggilnya,"Baiklah, kau bisa membawa Luhan dan ibumu tapi kau harus menepati janjimu untuk tidak melaporkanku ke polisi dan mempertahankanku disini." **

**Yixing menyeringai, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang, "Kau tenang saja Kang Yoora,aku bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji sepertimu. Pulang kerja, aku akan menjemput Luhan dan ibuku, jika kau mengingkarinya, kau akan mendekam di penjara lebih lama dari yang kau kira." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu.**

**Flashback off**

.

"Puas kau sekarang? Puas kau mempermalukanku di depan Dewan Direksi Seo?"

"Siapa yang mempermalukanmu? Kau yang mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan mencuri designku."

"K-k-kau…"

"E-em, jika kau berani melanggar janjimu, kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini Kang Yoora. Ingat, siapkan pakaian Luhan dan ibuku, aku tidak ingin saat menjemput mereka, aku harus menunggu mereka berkemas." Ucap Yixing sambil meninggalkan Yoora. Yoora mengepal marah, ia harus bertindak, ia tidak ingin menjadi budak Yixing untuk selamanya.

.

Cklek! Yoora masuk ke ruang kerja Yifan. "Suamiku.." panggil Yoora namun Yifan tak bergeming, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Sayang, kau tidak ingin makan siang? Ini sudah saatnya makan siang." Ajak Yoora dengan nada manja.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Sayang…"

"Keluar!" ujar Yifan tiba-tiba. Yoora terkejut dengan bentakan Yifan, "Y-Yifan k-kenapa k-kau membentakku?" Tanya Yoora ketakutan. Yifan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau membuatku malu di depan Dewan Direksi dan sekarang karena pengampunan Yixing kau tetap bekerja disini. Kau membuatku benar-benar malu Kang Yoora. Beruntung Dewan Direksi tidak ikut memecatku gara-gara aku tidak becus menjadi benar-benar.."

"Yifan maafkan aku."

"Keluar sekarang, melihatmu membuatku semakin pusing." Yoora menangis, ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan Yifan. 'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang Zhang Yixing.' bathinnya marah.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo Baek…"

"…"

"Tolong siapkan kamar, kamarku saja tidak apa-apa."

"…"

"Luhan dan ibuku, aku akan membawanya."

"…"

"Iya Baek, nanti aku akan menjemputnya saat pulang kerja."

"…"

"Terima kasih Baek.." Pip! Yixing menutup teleponnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa Xing? Sepertinya kau senang sekali?" Tanya Minseok saat ia melihat Yixing tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tidak-tidak ada apa-apa. Bagaimana? Kau sudah buat revisi dananya?"

"Baru aku mau serahkan padamu." Minseok menyerahkan datanya pada Yixing.

"Oh maaf ku kira belum, terima kasih ya." Ucap Yixing sambil menerima data itu dari Minseok.

"Oh iya Xing, nanti kami akan mengadakan makan malam untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita, ya walaupun ada insiden kemarin tapi kita sukses. Kau ikut ya.." ajak Minseok.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus menjemput ibu dan adikku. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka. Maaf, lain waktu saja ya." Tolak Yixing halus.

"Oh ya sudah, kalau begitu, lain kali kau harus ikut ya."

"Beres.." kemudian Minseok pun keluar. Yixing kembali berkutat pada komputernya.

.

.

**Kang's House**

"Halmeoni… halmeoni…" panggil Yoora.

"Yoora, kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Nenek Yora, Soo Ah yang saat itu sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu. "Bukankah ini masih jam kerja?"

"Halmeoni, dimana Luhan dan ibunya?"

"Mereka dikamar."

"Tunggu sebentar." Yoora pergi ke kamar Luhan dan ibunya. Cklek! Yoora membuka pintu kamar mereka berdua dan terlihat Luhan sedang merajut syal, mendengar pintu terbuka dan melihat kedatangan Yoora, Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyembunyikan hasil rajutannya. Ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan sedangkan ibunya hanya terdiam karena memang Nyonya Zhang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kecelakaan yang dia alami.

"N-Noona…" cicit Luhan.

"Kau, bereskan pakaianmu dan juga ibumu."

"M-m-mwo-mwo? No-noona akan mengusirku dan i-ibuku, n-nanti k-kami ti-tinggal dimana?" tanya Luhan ketakutan.

"Kakakmu akan menjemputmu."

"H-hyung. Yi-yixing hyung akan menjemput kami?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, bereskan pakaianmu." Yoora mengambil koper agak besar dan menjatuhkannya di hadapan Luhan. "Masukkan bajumu ke dalam koper ini, semuanya tanpa tersisa termasuk pakaian ibumu. Ppali.." Luhan bangkit dan menyeret koper itu. Yoora meninggalkan Luhan yang berkemas dan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Yoora? Kenapa kau menyuruh Luhan berkemas?" tanya Soo Ah.

"Yixing akan menjemput mereka."

"Apa? Kenapa kau mengizinkannya? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Soo Ah terkejut.

"Dia mengancamku Halmeoni, kalau aku tidak membiarkannya mengambil Luhan dan ibunya, dia akan melaporkanku ke polisi."

"Apa? Melaporkanmu ke polisi? Apa maksudnya?" Yoora hanya menggeleng, ia tidak akan menceritakan kejadian itu pada neneknya.

"Ceritanya panjang Halmeoni, yang penting setelah aku melepaskan Luhan dan ibunya, dia akan melepaskanku."

"Ya sudah, itu terserah padamu. Oh iya Yoora tadi ada yang menelpon, dia dari Inggris, namanya Park Yongju. Apa kau kenal dia?"

"Siapa Halmeoni? Park Yongju?"tanya Yoora terkejut.

"Iya, namanya Park Yongju, apa kau kenal dia?"

"Dia dari Inggris? A-ada apa dia menelpon kemari?"

"Dia bilang, dia akan pulang bersama Jaehyun."

"Apa? Dia akan pulang bersama Jaehyun. Kapan?" tanya Yoora sedikit panic.

"Dia tidak bilang kapan dia akan pulang, tapi dia bilang mungkin dalam bulan ini. Memangnya siapa Yongju dan Jaehyun? Apa kau mengenal mereka?"

"Halmeoni, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun." Yoora mendekati Soo Ah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yongju adalah orang yang mengadopsi Jaehyun."

"Lalu siapa Jaehyun?"

"Jaehyun…-" Yoora memberi jeda untuk dia bernafas, "J-jaehyun adalah putra Yixing."

"Apa? Putra Yixing? kau bilang putra Yixing diadopsi keluarga yang sekarang tinggal di Afrika." Yoora menggeleng, "Tidak Halmeoni, putra Yixing tidak pernah diadopsi mereka, tidak pernah. Aku dan Ayah menukar datanya dan membuat putra Yixing diadopsi Yongju dan sekarang mereka di Inggris, Yixing hanya tahu putranya diadopsi tapi tidak tahu siapa yang mengadopsinya, kalau ia mencari tahu di panti asuhan, dia akan menemukan data kalau putranya diadopsi dan dibawa ke Afrika."

"Yoora, kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa kau memisahkan Yixing dan putranya dengan membohongi Yixing seperti itu?"

"Karena Yixing, aku tidak bisa memiliki anak Halmeoni, karena Yixing aku tidak bisa mengandung lagi. Kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki anak, maka Yixing juga tidak boleh memiliki putranya."

"Yoora… "

"Halmeoni, halmeoni menyayangiku kan? Halmeoni mendukungku kan? Kalau begitu tolong rahasiakan hal ini, jangan pernah mengatakan apapun pada Yixing tentang putranya dan keterlibatanku juga Ayah dalam hal ini." Soo Ah hanya bisa menghela nafas, tapi ternyata pembicaraan itu tidak hanya mereka berdua yang tahu tapi ada orang lain yang mendengarnya.

**.**

.

Sore harinya, sepulang kerja Yixing mendatangi rumah Yoora. Kebetulan yang membuka pintu adalah Yoora sendiri.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya Yixing menerobos masuk tanpa dipersilahkan Yoora. "Luhan..Luhan.." panggil Yixing.

"Bisakah kau masuk dengan lebih sopan.." sindir Yoora.

"Aku tidak ingin lama-lama dirumahmu, dimana Luhan?" Yixing mencari Luhan.

"Kau kira aku ingin berlama-lama denganmu." Balas Yoora.

"Kalau begitu katakan dimana Luhan dan ibuku?"

"Dikamar." Yixing menyenggol bahu Yoora dan pergi ke kamar Luhan. "Luhan…"

"Hei bisakah kau lebih menghormatiku sebagai pemilik rumah, kalau kau tidak mau menjaga sikapmu akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."

"Bukan aku yang akan masuk penjara tapi kau. Ingat, kalau kau menghalangiku mengambil Luhan dan ibuku, kau yang akan masuk penjara."

"Mereka masih bagian keluarga ini. Ibumu masih istri ayahku."

"Pernahkan kau, nenekmu dan ayahmu menganggap ibuku bagian keluarga ini, begitu juga dengan Luhan, apa kau pernah menganggapnya adik?"

Drap-drap-drap! "Hyung…" Luhan berlari kearah Yixing dan memeluknya. "Hyung aku-aku merindukanmu." Yoora menatap mereka jengah.

"Luhan…! hyung juga merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja." Luhan mengangguk lucu. "Umma dimana?" tanya Yixing lembut. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik Yixing ke kamar. Airmata Yixing mengalir melihat ibunya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik menurutnya, ibunya tidak bisa bergerak tapi ia masih sadar dan mengetahui kedatangan Yixing. "Umma…" panggil Yixing.

Yixing berlari menghampiri ibunya dan duduk disamping ibunya. "Umma, umma baik-baik saja? apa yang sakit Umma? Katakan padaku?" tanya Yixing dengan tangis, ibunya hanya berkedip untuk membalas pertanyaan Yixing. Yixing semakin menangis tersedu, "Maafkan aku Umma, maafkan aku." Yixing memegang erat tangan ibunya. "Kita akan pergi dari sini, kita akan tinggal di rumah Baekhyun." Ibunya berkedip 2 kali, "Luhan, bawa kopermu keluar dan aku akan membawa Umma."

"N-nde-nde hyung." Luhan menyeret kopernya keluar, sedangkan Yixing, ia menggendong ibunya melewati Yoora yang masih menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas.

"Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi." Ucap Yoora sebelum Yixing keluar.

"Itu tergantung kelakuanmu nanti Yoora." Balas Yixing kemudian benar-benar keluar.

"Mereka sudah keluar?" tanya Soo Ah dari kamarnya.

"Ne.." jawa Yoora datar.

"Yoora, sejak tadi Halmeoni masih memikirkan tentang putra Yixing, apa kau tidak keterlaluan memisahkan Jaehyun dari Yixing? aku merasa kau sedikit keterlaluan. Sudah cukup kau membuatnya dipecat dan masuk penjara sekarang kau memisahkan dia dari putranya."

"Halmeoni.. aku melakukan ini demi kebahagiaanku dan Yifan. Kalau Yifan tahu, Yixing pernah memiliki anak dengannya, maka Yifan akan menceraikanku dan kembali pada Yixing. Halmeoni tenang saja, Jaehyun diadopsi keluarga yang baik, dia juga tumbuh dengan baik."

"Tapi Yoora…"

"Halmeoni, apa Halmeoni ingin merenggut kebahagiaanku? Apa Halmeoni ingin sesuatu yang aku pertahankan selama ini hilang begitu saja?" lagi-lagi Soo Ah tak bisa menjawab, ia terlalu menyayangi Yoora meskipun ia tahu kalau Yoora melakukan kesalahan fatal.

.

.

"Luhannn…" Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan Luhan. Luhan berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Baek hyung…"

"Aku merindukanmu Luhan, mana Yixing dan ibumu?" tanya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

"M-Mereka diluar.."

"Baekhyun tolong aku…" terdengar suara minta tolong dari luar, "Sebentar ya, aku tolong kakakmu dulu." Luhan mengangguk. Baekhyun pun segera keluar dan menolong Yixing membawa ibunya ke dalam.

Setelah menyelimuti ibunya dan membiarkan ibunya tidur, Yixing keluar bersama Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membawa Luhan dan bibi Zhang keluar?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Sedikit ancaman dan Yoora pun menyerahkan Luhan."

"Kau memang hebat Xing."

"H-Hyung, aku lapar." Rengek Luhan.

"Ah sebentar Lu, hyung akan belikan makanan. Kau tunggu disini dengan Baek hyung dulu ya." Luhan mengangguk. Yixing meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk membeli makan, saat ia membuka pintu, Sehun sudah ada di depannya sepertinya ia akan mengetuk tapi Yixing sudah terlanjur membukanya. "Sehun?"

"Apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin membicarakan tentang rencana kita."

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak sibuk tapi aku ingin membeli makanan sebentar."

Sehun menunjukkan kotak yang ia bawa, "Apa ini cukup?" tanya Sehun.

"K-kau sengaja membelikannya untuk kami?"

"Kebetulan tadi aku ada rapat di Hotel World, jadi aku pesankan makanan dari sana. Aku memang ingin kemari sejak tadi siang tapi baru bisa sekarang. Aku tidak mengganggu kan?"

"Tidak, Masuklah.." ajak Yixing. Sehun mengikuti Yixing yang kembali masuk.

"Loh kau sudah pulang Xing? Bukankah kau baru keluar?" tanya Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang bermain dengan Luhan.

"Ada tamu, dia juga membawakan makanan ini." Yixing menunjukkan kotak yang dia bawa.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Yixing memberi isyarat dan tak lama kemudian Sehun muncul.

"Tuan Sehun." Sapa Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekhyun,..-" sapa Sehun, "-.. eum ini siapa? Sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu. Apa kau adiknya Yixing?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Iya, dia adikku, Luhan. Luhan kenalkan dia teman hyung. namanya Tuan Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan dibalas oleh Luhan. "Lu-Luhan…"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Eum aku siapkan makanannya biar kita bisa makan bersama." Baekhyun menawarkan diri.

"Aku saja-aku saja hyung." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja, piringnya ada di dapur." Jawab Yixing lembut.

"Baik hyung." Luhan pun bangkit dan bergegas ke dapur, "Aku akan membantunya." Baekhyun menyusul Luhan dan tinggalah Sehun dan Yixing di ruangan itu.

"Kau membawa Luhan dan ibumu keluar dari rumah Yoora, bagaimana caranya? Dan Kudengar kemarin terjadi sesuatu di kantor? Ada apa?"

"Yoora mencuri designku dan aku punya bukti jadi aku memanfaatkan itu untuk mengeluarkan Luhan dan ibuku dari rumah itu. Bagaimana flashdisk itu? Apa ada perkembangan?" Sehun menggeleng, "Belum di temukan ya?"

"Suho sedang berusaha mencarinya, Yoora selalu dirumah, jadi Suho belum ada kesempatan untuk mencarinya."

"Aku harap segera di temukan sehingga kita bisa tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Apa Chen sudah menemukan rekaman itu?"

"Belum, dia masih harus memilah satu persatu."

"Setidaknya dia sudah berhasil masuk ke database kepolisian."

"Nde.." ucap Yixing sambil mengangguk.

"Xing.."

"Nde? Ada apa?"

"Kudengar bulan depan, Komisaris Heenim, investor terbesar di XOXO akan kembali kemari. Kalau kau bisa menjadi orang kepercayaannya, kau akan dengan leluasa mengatur XOXO dan mencari bukti."

"Komisaris Heenim?"

"Iya Komisaris Heenim. Selama ini dia hanya mempercayakan semua urusan di XOXO pada orang kepercayaannya, tapi dia belum pernah pulang ke Korea selama 20 tahun ini, tapi yang aku dengar, dia pulang ke Korea untuk membuka perusahaan cabang di Ilsan. Dia kunci untuk mengendalikan XOXO. Aku akan meminta tolong pada Suho untuk melobby Komisaris Heenim agar kau bisa mendekatinya. Apalagi performa-mu di perusahaan selama beberapa bulan ini menunjukkan grafik yang luar biasa, aku yakin Komisaris Heenim pasti menyukaimu, dia adalah orang yang ambisius sepertimu dan juga orang yang keras, pantang menyerah. Kalian cocok jika disatukan."

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Suho sudah banyak membantu kita."

"Suho adalah sahabat komisaris Heenim, kau tenang saja."

"Terima kasih Sehun, terima kasih sudah percaya padaku."

"Kau harus membuktikan pada semua orang kalau kau bukan pembunuh Kyungsoo."

"Nde, aku akan terus berjuang."

.

.

Victoria, ibu tiri Yifan sedang asyik membaca majalah fashion, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"OMO! Yoora mencuri design dari bawahannya dan mengakuinya sebagai miliknya. Apa-apaan ini? Menantu memalukan. Dia diampuni dan tetap bekerja di XOXO. Hah,masih punya muka dia tetap bekerja di XOXO, aku harus bicara dengan Suho."

Cklek! "Aku pulang." Sapa Yoora, "Umma, kau disini, maaf aku tidak tahu." Ucap Yoora sambil menunduk.

"Heh Kang Yoora, apa benar kau mencuri design bawahanmu dan mengakuinya sebagai milikmu?" tanya Victoria to the point.

"U-Umma, Umma tahu darimana?" tanya Yoora sedikit ketakutan

"Tidak penting aku tahu darimana, tapi kau benar-benar memalukan, menantu macam apa kau ini? Kau mempermalukan Yifan dan Suho. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari berperilaku baik oleh keluargamu?" Yoora terdiam, ia meremas tali selempang tas-nya, "Ah iya, dulu kau kan yang merebut Yifan dari Yixing."

"Maaf Umma, aku ke kamar dulu." Ucapanya sambil berlalu.

"Hei Kang Yoora, hei.." namun Yoora tak bergeming, ia terus masuk ke kamar, "Dasar menantu tidak sopan." Victoria melanjutkan membaca majalahnya.

Cklek! Kali ini Yifan yang pulang tapi tak memberi salam seperti Yoora.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapa Victoria.

"Nde.." jawabnya singkat.

"Hei Yifan, benarkah kalau istrimu mencuri design bawahanmu dan mengakuinya sebagai miliknya."

"Sudah jangan bahas lagi, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Kau sudah makan? Aku siapkan?"Victoria menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Suami istri sama-sama aneh." Victoria geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Yifan dan Yoora tapi kemudian mengabaikannya dan kembali membaca majalahnya.

.

Yifan masuk ke kamar dengan lesu, ia tak menyapa Yoora yang sedang menunggunya. "Suamiku, kau sudah pulang? Aku sudah siapkan air panas untuk kau mandi." Yifan tak menjawab, ia langsung masuk kamar mandi. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Yoora dari kamar mandi tapi tak ada jawaban. Yoora ingin menangis tapi ia tahan, "Sayang, maafkan aku. Kumohon.." tetap tak ada respon. Yoora pun menyerah, ia memilih menjauhi kamar mandi dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk Yifan sebelum ia memilih tidur.

30menit kemudian, Yifan keluar dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang disiapkan Yoora. Ia melihat Yoora telah tertidur. Yifan memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa karena dia sedang malas tidur bersama Yoora.

**In Yifan's Dream**

**'Yixing,kau rajin sekali, istirahatlah, nanti kau bisa sakit.'Yifan duduk disamping Yixing yang saat itu sedang mngerjakan tugas.**

**'Sebentar lagi aku selesai Yifan.' Ucap Yixing sambil meneruskan gambarnya. 'Gambar ini harus selesai sebelum pelajaran , kau tahu kan dia sangat teliti.'**

**'Untuk apa kau repot-repot mengerjakan itu? kau lupa, kau memiliki pacar yang memiliki masa depan cerah, tanpa bekerjapun kau akan hidup layak. Kau cukup menjadi istriku, melayaniku dan melahirkan anakku.'**

**'Memang siapa yang mau jadi istrimu?' goda Yixing.**

**'Jadi kau tidak mau? Sungguh kau tidak mau?' tanya Yifan mendelik tak percaya.**

**'Aku mencari suami yang suka bekerja keras, tidak malas dan keren. Memiliki masa depan cerah karena usahanya sendiri bukan karena warisan.'**

**'Aku suka bekerja keras, aku tidak malas dan aku juga keren. Hei aku adalah pewaris XOXO, aku anak sulung keluaga Wu, wajar jika aku akan mewarisinya.'**

**'Kalau aku memintamu melepaskan statusmu sebagai pewaris XOXO dan memulai dari awal denganku, apa kau mau?' Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih ke Yifan, ia menatap Yifan dengan intens. 'Apa kau bersedia melakukan itu demi aku?'**

**Yifan tersenyum, 'Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu, termasuk melepaskan statusku sebagai pewaris XOXO.'**

**'Benarkah? kau mau melakukannya?'**

**'Tentu saja.'**

**'Kalau begitu, aku mau menikah denganmu.' Ucap Yixing dengan senyum mengembang. Yifan juga ikut tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Yixing, 'Aku akan buktikan, kalau aku bisa menjadi namja yang kau harapkan.' Yixing mengangguk. Yifan pun mencium bibir Yixing lembut.**

SPLASH! Yifan terbangun, tubuhnya sedikit berkeringat. 'Yixing!'

.

Disisi lain, Yixing juga bermimpi namun yang ia impikan adalah mimpi buruk.

**'Kau pembunuh, kau pembunuh, kau membunuh Kyungsoo, kau membunuhnya.'seru Yifan keras pada Yixing, Yixing menggeleng keras.**

**'Aku tidak membunuh Kyungsoo, Fan. Sungguh aku tidak membunuhnya.'bantah Yixing keras.**

**'Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan ucapanmu ketika semua bukti menunjukkan bahwa kau pembunuhnya. Kyungsoo, adikku tercinta merenggang nyawa karena kau dendam padanya. Kau dendam pada Kyungsoo karena dia memecatmu.'**

**'Andwe Fan, andwe, aku tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada Kyungsoo, aku sangat menyayanginya, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku seperti Luhan. aku tidak pernah menaruh dendam padanya meskipun dia sudah memecatku.'**

**'Pembohong, kau pembohong, aku tidak sudi melihatmu lagi Zhang Yixing, kau tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh untukku, aku tidak sudi melihatmu lagi. Sipir bawa dia pergi dari hadapanku, aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya.'**

**'Yifan percaya padaku, Yifan..Yifan..' dan Yixing pun diseret masuk tahanan oleh Sipir, ia sempat meronta tapi tak dipedulikan Yifan yang terlanjur sakit hati padanya.**

Yixing kemudian terbangun, ia menangis tapi ia membekap mulutnya agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar Luhan dan ibunya.

"Aku tidak membunuh Kyungsoo, aku bukan pembunuh." Ucapnya pelan. Ternyata ibunya belum sepenuhnya tidur,ia mendengar rintihan anakknya, 'Adeul, kau memang bukan pembunuhnya, bukan kau.'

"Taeyong anakku, kau dimana sayang? Umma merindukanmu sayang."

'Dia akan kembali kemari Xing, dia akan kembali, putramu akan kembali. Andai saja ibu bisa bicara, ibu akan memberitahu semua padamu. Maafkan ibu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.' Liyin hanya bisa meneteskan airmata mendengar rintihan Yixing.

.

.

"Komisaris, saya sudah memesan tiket untuk perjalanan anda ke Korea bulan depan." Lapor seorang sekretaris yang bertag name Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih. Ah setelah 20 tahun tidak kembali ke Korea, akhirnya aku pulang juga."

"Apa anda senang Komisaris?"

"Aku tidak tahu, rasanya ada yang memanggilku untuk pulang kesana. Bagaimana laporan yang kuminta tentang XOXO ent, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Sudah Komisaris,ini laporan yang anda minta." Hyukjae menyerahkan map pada namja yang dia panggil Komisaris itu.

"Mereka menunjukkan grafik yang signifikan hanya dalam waktu 3 bulan, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada seorang creative designer baru yang menggantikan Park Minyoung, kemampuannya luar biasa tapi…" Hyukjae menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Komisaris itu penasaran.

"Dia mantan napi, dituduh membunuh adik dari Presdir XOXO, Wu Kyungsoo. Dihukum 5 tahun penjara, berhasil menamatkan pendidikan S2 nya di penjara."

"Benarkah? aku jadi penasaran dengan orang ini. Bisakah kau mencari data creative designer itu?"

"Baik Komisaris." Hyukjae membungkuk dan kemudian keluar. Namja itu melepas kacamatanya dan memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing, ia menutup map-nya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. 'Wu Yifan, Wu Kyungsoo, kenapa nama itu tak asing untukku? Kenapa aku merasa aku memiliki hubungan dengan mereka.' bathinnya.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin gaje. terima kasih buat semua yang review dan menunggu kelanjutan FF ini, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE**

**Author -Takii_yuuki-**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**and Other Character...**

**Rating : T to M **

**(untuk saat ini T dulu lah, maaf berubah)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Pin** **bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran. ****Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Yixing.**

**#Kemarin saya menulis Yoora itu namja tapi seteah dipikir2 dia lebih cocok jadi Yeoja. maaf kan saya.**

**Happy reading**...

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu Suho bersama Yixing menjemput Komisaris Heenim di Bandara. "Selamat datang Heenim." Sambut Suho sambil memeluk Heenim.

"Kim Junmyeon, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, sudah hampir 5 tahun ini sejak terakhir kita bertemu di Milan." Balas Heenim.

"Nde, kau masih terlihat 'cantik', seperti biasa." Puji Suho.

"Aku namja paboo. Jangan sebut aku cantik."

"Tapi kau memang benar-benar cantik Heenim."

"Hidup sehat dan makan-makanan yang bergizi, akan membuatmu awet muda sepertiku."

"Akan ku ikuti saranmu. Ah perkenalkan,creative designer ku yang baru, Zhang Yixing." Suho mengenalkan Yixing. "Yixing, kenalkan, dia komisaris Kim Heechul, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Heenim." Yixing membungkuk memberi hormat dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat Siang Komisaris, perkenalkan namaku Zhang Yixing, creative designer baru XOXO Ent."

"Kau mantan napi itu kan?" Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan. "Hebat sekali kau bisa masuk XOXO padahal kau hanya seorang mantan napi." Sindir Heenim, Yixing hanya diam saja. Kemudian beralih ke Suho. "Junmyeon, berani sekali kau memasukkan mantan napi ke perusahaanmu? Kau tidak takut citra perusahaan XOXO tercemar karena statusnya?"

"Orang yang kau sebut mantan napi ini, satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mendapatkan kontrak eksklusif selama 5 tahun dari Yejin industry, hal yang belum pernah XOXO dapatkan selama 10 tahun ini."

"Benarkah itu?" Heenim melirik Yixing kemudian tersenyum sinis, "Baiklah, kita lihat seberapa hebat kemampuanmu dihadapanku. Jika kau bisa membuatku terkesan, aku akan pertimbangkan posisi menarik di perusahaanku." Ucap Heenim kemudian berlalu. Yixing masih dalam posisi menunduk. Suho menepuk bahunya dan kemudian mereka berjalan mengikuti Heenim.

.

.

Luhan membersihkan rumah dengan riang, meskipun rumah Baekhyun kecil tapi dia bahagia karena tidak mendapat tekanan dari Yoora, Kang Maru ayah tirinya dan Soo Ah nenek Yoora. Luhan bersenandung kecil sambil menge-lap kaca, tiba-tiba PRANG! Ia mendengar suara. Luhan pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik, ia melihat Umma-nya bergerak. "U-u-ummaaa…" ia pun segera berlari mendekati Umma-nya.

.

.

Di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, seorang Yeoja baru saja keluar dari ruang checking bersama seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Mereka baru saja tiba dari Inggris dan saat ini menunggu bagasi mereka.

"Jaehyun sayang, nanti kita akan tinggal dirumah nenek." Ucap Yeoja itu.

"Nde Umma." Jawab anak kecil yang bernama Jaehyun tadi sambil mengemut permen lollipop kesukaannya. Yeoja itu mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

Tut-tut-tut! Pip! "Yeoboseyo Yoora, ini aku YongJu, Park Yongju."

"…"

"Aku sudah tiba di Korea, aku akan ke Ilsan, jika kau ingin bertemu denganku, temui aku di rumah ibuku."

"…"

"Nde, terima kasih. Bye."Pip! Yeoja yang bernama Yongju itu menutup ponselnya dan setelah itu mengambil kopernya yang lewat dihadapannya. "Ayo kita pergi sayang." Ajak Yongju pada Jaehyun, kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan bandara.

.

.

**At XOXO Ent**

Acara penyambutan komisaris Heenim dilaksanakan secara meriah, mereka menyiapkan pesta yang cukup mewah. Suho memberi pidato pembuka dan dilanjutkan Yifan dan beberapa dewan komisaris yang lain.

Tiba saatnya Yixing mempresentasikan design-nya pada Heenim. "Selamat siang semua. Dalam kesempatan ini, saya selaku creative designer XOXO Ent, ingin mempresentasikan hasil design yang akan digunakan oleh Hyewon Group dengan tema Spring Flower." Yixing mulai menjelaskan design-nya.

Heenim mendengarkan dengan seksama, ia terkesan dengan hasil presentasi Yixing. Dengan menyunggingkan seringainya dalam hati ia memuji kemampuan Yixing. 'Aku butuh orang sepertimu Zhang Yixing.' bathinnya.

.

Akhirnya acarapun selesai, Suho mengajak Heenim untuk makan di restaurant yang sudah mereka pesan, bersama jajaran dewan direksi yang lain, mereka bersama-sama menuju restaurant yang dimaksud termasuk Yixing.

Ponsel Yixing berdering, kemudian ia menjauh untuk mengangkatnya. PIP! "Yeoboseyo Lu, ada apa? Hyung masih di kantor."

_"H-H-Hyung, umma-umma.."_

"Umma, Umma kenapa? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yixing panic.

_"U-umma-umma bergerak hyung. Umma me-me-mecahkan ge-gelas."_

"Jinjjayo? Syukurlah kalau begitu, setelah selesai acara hyung akan segera pulang, tunggu hyung ya. Tunggu."

_"Nde hyung."_ PIP! Yixing menutup ponselnya, ia begitu bahagia mendengar ibunya mengalami kemajuan, ia menghapus airmata bahagia yang mengalir di pipinya kemudian menyusul Suho.

**At Restaurant**

"Tadi siapa yang menelpon Xing?" tanya Suho saat mereka berada di Restaurant.

"Luhan menelpon."

"Ada apa?"

"Umma-ku sudah bisa bergerak dan itu suatu kemajuan, mengingat selama di rumah Yoora, Umma-ku tidak kunjung ada perubahan." Heenim yang juga mendengar percakapan Suho dan Yixing akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ada apa? Yixing terlihat senang sekali." Tanya Heenim pada Suho.

"Ibunya Yixing sadar dari koma-nya setelah sekian lama."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Heenim beralih ke Yixing.

"Nde Komisaris, suatu kemajuan ibuku bergerak setelah 5 tahun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Padahal ibuku belum ada 1 bulan pindah ke rumahku."

"Memang selama ini ibu dan adikmu tinggal dimana?"

"Mereka tinggal di rumah Kang Yoora. Yoora adalah saudara tiri Yixing." jawab Suho. Heenim hanya ber-oh ria.

"Mungkin kondisi psikologis yang membuat ibumu tak sadar selama 5 tahun dan saat dia sudah tidak mendapat tekanan, kondisi psikologisnya lebih baik dan dia pun sadar. Memang apa yang keluarga Yoora lakukan pada ibu dan adikmu?"

"Saya tidak tahu, saya di penjara selama waktu itu." Jawab Yixing pelan.

"Tanpa kau jelaskan pun aku mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan." Ucap Heenim. Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Yifan dulu adalah calon suami Yixing sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Suho…" Yixing mencoba menghentikan Suho.

"Dan sekarang menjadi suami Yoora, saudara tirimu? Ironis sekali nasibmu. Pernikahanmu batal, calon suamimu direbut saudaramu dan kau masuk penjara."

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkan hal itu Komisaris, saat ini aku hanya ingin ibuku sembuh dan mencari keadilan untukku. Aku ingin mereka tahu kalau aku bukan pembunuh seperti yang mereka tuduhkan padaku."

Heenim menatap Yixing dengan seksama, ia melihat dari mata Yixing ada pancaran luka yang begitu mendalam, tidak terlihat Yixing seperti sseorang pembunuh tapi Heenim tak bisa menerima penjelasan itu dari Yixing saja, dia juga akan mencari tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Yixing berlari masuk kedalam rumah, ia tak sabar menemui ibunya. BRAK! Yixing membuka pintu. "Ummaa…" panggil Yixing. Yixing segera masuk ke kamar. Ia melihat Luhan menyuapi ibunya. "Umma…" panggil Yixing.

"H-Hyung…" balas Luhan. Yixing mendekati ibunya dan memeluknya.

"Umma, akhirnya Umma kembali, aku merindukanmu Umma." Liyin mengangguk pelan, ia belum bisa bergerak banyak dan bicara tapi untuk Yixing itu lebih baik.

"Hyung-hyung.." panggil Luhan.

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Ta-tadi, Tu-tuan tampan kemari."

"Tuan tampan? Siapa?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Tuan-tuan Oh-Oh Sehun. Tuan Oh Se-sehun."

"Sehun kemari, ada apa?" Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja dan menyerahkan pada Yixing.

"Dia-dia bilang, itu untukmu hyung. Tu-tuan tampan j-juga bi-bilang ka-kalau dia i-ingin membawa um-ma ke rumah-rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? untuk apa?" Luhan menggeleng. "Ya sudah nanti hyung akan menelponnya. Kau sudah makan? Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Aku-aku sudah makan hyung. B-baekhyun hyung be-belum pulang."

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu hyung mandi dulu, jaga Umma sebentar nanti hyung yang gantian menjaga Umma."

"Nde.." Yixing mengacak rambut Luhan, "Umma, nanti aku yag akan menjaga Umma, aku merindukanmu Umma." Liyin mengangguk pelan. Yixing mencium pipi Liyin dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Yixing membuka map yang diberikan Sehun padanya, ia membaca dengan seksama isi map itu. Yixing terbelalak melihat isi dokumen itu.

"Jadi benar Yoora yang menjual hasil designku saat itu dan menuduhku hingga aku dipecat?" Yixing buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Sehun.

Tut-tut-tut! PIP! "Yeoboseyo Sehun-ah, darimana kau dapat data-data ini?"

**"Aku memiliki informan yang bisa dipercaya. Data-data itu akurat Xing."**

"Jinjja, lalu USB yang direbut Yoora dari Kyungsoo, apakah Suho berhasil mendapatkannya? Dia tidak bilang apapun padaku."

**"Dia sudah mendapatkannya dan memberikannya padaku."**

"Sudah ada ditanganmu? Syukurlah, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hal itu?"

**"Aku akan mengurusnya, kau tinggal tunggu kabar dariku, tolong hubungi Chen, apa ada perkembangan dari pencariannya."**

"Nde, aku akan menunggu kabar darimu. Nanti aku akan menelpon Chen, mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan rekaman-nya. oh ya tadi kau bilang pada Luhan kalau kau ingin membawa ibuku ke rumah sakit."

**"Ya tadi aku melihat ibumu sudah ada perkembangan, kalau beliau dibawa ke rumah sakit dan mendapat perawatan, mungkin beliau akan cepat pulih."**

"Iya tapi aku tidak memiliki uang sekarang."

**"Aku akan membantumu, bawa ibumu ke rumah sakit agar beliau mendapat perawatan yang layak. Masalah uang, kau bisa mengembalikannya semampumu. Rumah sakit yang aku rekomendasikan padamu adalah milik temanku. Besok kita kesana dan membawa ibumu. Aku yakin ibumu akan cepat pulih."**

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah. Maaf merepotkanmu."

**"Aku juga berterima kasih, setidaknya besok kalau pelaku sebenarnya ditemukan, Kyungsoo pasti akan lebih tenang di alam sana."**

"Nde, kita akan membuat Kyungsoo tenang di sana setelah kami berdua mendapat keadilan." Tak lama kemudian, Yixing menutup ponselnya. "Kyungiee, kita akan segera mengetahui kebenarannya."

.

.

Tok-tok-tok! Yoora mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah mewah. Setelah pulang kerja ia pergi ke rumah itu tanpa memberitahu Yifan. CKLEK! Pintu terbuka, seorang yeoja paruh terlihat memakai celemek menyambut Yoora.

"Yoora, kau kemari?"

"Setelah pulang kerja aku langsung kemari, dimana Jaehyun?"

"Dia didalam, masuklah." Yoora pun masuk dan pergi ke ruang TV, ia melihat Jaehyun sedang bermain robot gundam.

"Jaehyun…" panggil Yoora. Jaehyun menoleh dan melihat Yoora berdiri tak jauh darinya membawa tas besar.

"Nugu?" tanya-nya polos.

"Ini bibi Yoora sayang. Saudara Umma." Jawab Yongju.

"Bibi?"

"Iya sayang, aku bibi mu, kemari, bibi membawa mainan untukmu." Jaehyun berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Yoora. Yoora merentangkan tangannya dan menyambut Jaehyun kemudian memeluknya. "Kau sudah besar rupanya." Yoora melepas pelukannya dan memberikan hadiah pada Jaehyun. "Ini untuk Hyunie."

"Terima kasih bibi." Ucap Jaehyun setelah menerima hadiah dari Yoora, kemudian ia kembali ke tempat semula.

"Kita bicara di ruang tamu." Ajak Yoora, Yongju hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Yoora ke ruang tamu.

.

"Tidak ada yang curiga kan mengenai Jaehyun?"

"Tidak ada, kau tenang saja. kau jangan khawatir, aku merawat Jaehyun dengan sangat baik. Aku sudah menganggap dia seperti anakku sendiri."

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang Jaehyun, siapapun. Ingat hanya kau, aku dan ayahku yang mengetahui masalah ini."

"Nde, aku akan jaga rahasiamu. Kau tahu, dia mirip dengan ibunya. Dia tampan."

"Bagiku Yixing adalah masalah untukku." Ucapnya dengan nada benci.

.

.

.

"Chen…" panggil Yixing. Chen menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Yixing berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu? Kebetulan, aku baru saja akan menelponmu."

"Duduk dulu." Chen menunjuk bangku sebelahnya. Yixing tersenyum kemudian duduk disebelah Chen. "Maaf, malam-malam mengajakmu bertemu."

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa kau sudah menemukan rekaman itu?" Chen menggeleng.

"Belum Xing, masih dalam pencarian. Maaf, aku sudah berusaha semampuku."

"Tidak apa-apa,kau tenang saja. lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Apa kau kenal Park Si Hoon?"

"Park Si Hoon?" Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak tahu. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku menemukan rekaman CCTV seminggu sebelum kecelakaan Kyungsoo. Yoora mengajak Sihoon bertemu di Restaurant Perancis pukul 8 malam."

"Tunggu sebentar.." Yixing mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama Park Sihoon. "Dia.."

"Ada apa Xing?"

"Park Sihoon, Direktur Perencanaan di Jeguk. Jangan-jangan…"

"Yoora menjual hasil design-mu ke Sihoon dan mereka berkomplot dengan menuduhmu yang menjualnya." Yixing hanya mengangguk, ia tak menyangka Yoora melakukan hal keji seperti itu. Yixing mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Yixing…"panggil Chen.

"Nde…"

"Setelah semua ini sudah berakhir, Yoora mendapat hukumannya, anakmu ditemukan, namamu dbersihkan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin hidup tenang dengan anakku, ibuku dan adikku Luhan. itu saja."

"Lalu mengenai pendamping?"

"Pendamping? Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu, aku belum siap mencari pendamping dan ayah untuk Taeyong."

"Apa kau akan membuka hatimu jika aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi?" Yixing menatap Chen dengan serius, "Aku tahu ini terburu-buru, kita juga baru mengenal belum lama tapi aku menyukaimu."

"Chen.."

"AKu tidak memintamu menjawab sekarang tapi setidaknya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini."

"Terima kasih Chen, tapi maaf untuk saat ini aku ingin focus pada masalahku dan setelah semua selesai, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Kau masih mencintai Yifan?"

"MWO! A-apa maksudmu? A-aku t-tidak mencintainya." Jawab Yixing bohong.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, apalagi dia ayah dari anakmu. Aku mengerti, posisi Yifan tidak akan terganti oleh siapapun."

"Chen, kuharap kau mengerti posisiku."

"Aku mengerti Xing. Kau tenang saja. aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap." Yixing tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Umma dan Luhan menungguku." Chen mengangguk.

Yixing pun berdiri dan diikuti Chen, tapi saat akan pergi tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik Chen dan Chen memeluknya erat.

"Chen…" Yixing terlihat kebingungan tapi Chen menahannya. "Biarkan seperti ini Xing, kumohon." Yixing hanya bisa menurut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Chen melepas pelukannya dan mencium Yixing tepat di bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Yixing terbelalak tapi tubuhnya serasa lemah dan tak berdaya, ia membiarkan Chen menciumnya.

Dari kejauhan seorang namja melihat kemesraan mereka dari dalam mobil, ia mengeratkan pegangan-nya di stir mobilnya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**Flashback On**

**Yifan begitu gugup saat ia akan menghampiri Yixing di kantin. Ia melihat Yixing duduk bersama teman-temannya. Yifan benar-benar gugup, biasanya tidak seperti ini, hal ini terjadi karena Yixing sedang marah. **

**Saat Yifan akan menghampiri Yixing,tiba-tiba temannya-Jungsik menghentikan Yifan, "Wae?" **

**Jungsik memberikan bunga pada Yifan, "Ini, kau harus berterima kasih pada klub kebun nanti." Yifan mengambil bunga itu, ia menghela nafas sebentar dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yixing.**

**"Xing..Yixing." panggil Yifan pelan. Yixing tak mendengar atau pura-pura tak mendengar, ia terus berbincang dengan temannya.**

**"Xing, hei.." kemudian Yixing pun menoleh, "Oh Hai Fan, mau ikut makan siang dengan kami? Kau tahu Tacco ini lezat sekali." Ujar Yixing tidak nyambung samil memakan tacco-nya.**

**"Hei, Xing.. hei maaf kan, maukah kau menjadi pacarku."**

**"Maaf, kau bicara apa? Aku tidak dengar, terlalu ramai disini."**

**"Hei-hei…" Yifan terus mencoba tapi gagal hingga Jungsik jengah.**

**"Hai semuanya, Yifan akan bicara." Ucap Jungsik pada seluruh penghuni kantin tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikan.**

**"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yifan pada Jungsik.**

**"HEIII…YOOOOO…!" Mereka kemudian terdiam, Yifan malah semakin gugup. Mereka memperhatikan Yifan dan Jungsik. "Temanku akan bicara." Sudah kepalang basah, Yifan memberanikan diri naik ke meja dan merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Yixing. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya bingung.**

**"ZHANG YIXING…!" Ucap Yifan keras-keras.**

**"Yifan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing.**

**"MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU DAN PERGI KE PROOM NIGHT BERSAMAKU?" Yixing terbelakak mendapat pertanyaan frontal dari Yifan.**

**"PLEASE…!" mohon Yifan. **

**"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing masih bingung.**

**"Jungsik ambilkan jolokia." Pinta Yifan**

**"Jolokia? what? Apa yang…" Yixing menggeleng melihat kelakuan Yifan. Jungsik berlari dan meminta cabe jolokia dari dapur dan memberikannya pada Yifan.**

**"Kau tahu ini cabe jolokia adalah cabe terpedas di dunia, aku akan memakan ini dan membuktikan bahwa aku serius padamu." **

**"Yifan..!" seru Yixing.**

**CRAK! Yifan memakannya dan menguyahnya, matanya mulai memerah karena pedas, "Yifan cukup, Nde aku mau, aku mau Yifan." Yixing mengambil air minum dan memberikannya pada Yifan yang mulai menangis. "Iya aku mau, aku mau.. aku mau jadi pacarmu. Aku mau pergi dneganmu." Yifan menangis tapi ia tersenyum, "Minum dan jangan berbuat hal bodoh lagi." Yifan segera meminum air yang diberikan Yixing padanya.**

**"I Love you Zhang Yixing."**

**"I love you too Wu Yifan paboo.." balas Yixing kemudian memeluknya.**

**"WHOAAAA!" mereka semua berteriak senang melihat Yixing menerima cinta Yifan, Yifan juga membalas pelukan Yixing erat, meskipun masih menangis karena pedas yang ia rasakan.**

**Flashback off**

"Harusnya aku membencimu Xing, tapi hatiku tidak bisa."Gumam Yifan.

.

.

**TBC**

**HEI I'M BACK! MAAF KALO LAMA, AUTHOR PERGI KE LUAR KOTA DAN BEBERAPA HARI INI BLANK IDE, JADI KALAU CERITANYA SEMAKIN GAJE MOHON MAAF, TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MENUNGGU AKU KEMBALI.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, NO BASH YA PLEASEEE...! **

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YA**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE**

**Author -Takii_yuuki-**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**and Other Character...**

**Rating : T to M **

**(untuk saat ini T dulu lah, maaf berubah)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Pin** **bb saya, siapa tau ingin berteman dengan saya : 5189737F**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran. ****Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Yixing.**

**#Kemarin saya menulis Yoora itu namja tapi seteah dipikir2 dia lebih cocok jadi Yeoja. maaf kan saya.**

**Happy reading**...

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa kau menemuiku Sekretaris Kang?" tanya Heenim saat Yoora berkunjung ke hotel tempat Heenim menginap.

"Maafkan atas kelancanganku Komisaris, aku ingin membicarakan tentang Zhang Yixing pada anda."

"Yixing? creative designer-mu yang baru itu?" Yoora mengangguk. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku ingin memberitahu anda untuk berhati-hati padanya."

"Memang ada apa dengannya? Ya kudengar dia mantan napi karena menabrak hingga tewas adik Presdir Wu Yifan. Memang ada hal lain lagi tentang dia yang tidak aku ketahui?"

"Dia menjual hasil design kami pada Jegguk Grup dan membuat kami kehilangan proyek milyaran Won, bahkan dia juga menjual design lain ke Cube, dia pengkhianat yang membuat kami rugi dan hampir pailit."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Heenim tidak percaya.

"Nde, aku punya bukti, bahwa dia menerima uang 1 Milyar Won dari salah satu pegawai Jegguk dan Cube dan kesaksian dari pegawai Jegguk tentang perbuatan Yixing."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu Yixing berani melakukan itu."

"Ne, dia melakukannya demi uang, jadi kumohon komisaris, anda lebih berhati-hati pada Yixing saat ini."

"Terima kasih atas infomu Yoora." Yoora menyeringai tipis, 'Kau kira bisa merebut Komisaris Heenim dariku, itu hanya dalam mimpimu Zhang Yixing."

.

.

.

Chen pergi ke panti asuhan tempat Taeyong dititipkan dulu. Ia pun menemui pemilik panti, Suster Eun Suh dan mencari tahu tentang anak Yixing."Maafkan aku, aku adalah pemilik baru panti ini setelah suster Mido memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika."

"Apa anda tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang pengadopsian Taeyong?"

"Aku baru bekerja disini selama 2 tahun. Aku tidak pernah membuka data tentang anak yang di adopsi meskipun aku tahu tapi data itu rahasia, kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu."

"Kumohon, ibu dari Taeyong sekarat dan ingin bertemu dengan putranya meskipun Cuma sekali." Mohon Chen sedikit memelas. Suster Eun Suh menghela nafas, "Tapi.."

"Suster, disana ada ibu sedang sekarat, dia mencari anaknya dan ingin bertemu sebelum dia meninggal. Anaknya dititipkan di panti asuhan ini juga bukan karena kehendaknya, ia tak menginginkan itu tapi keadaan memaksanya, dia dipenjara karena fitnah, suaminya pergi meninggalkannya, dia dipisahkan dari putra kandungnya, keluarganya pun entah kemana, dia sendirian dan sekarang saat-saat terakhir, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan putranya, sekali saja. apa itu salah? iTu permohonan terakhirnya suster." Ujar Chen panjang lebar dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. -King of drama-

"Hah, baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan datanya tapi ini hanya untukmu saja."

"Ne, terima kasih suster." Ucap Chen dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Setelah suster Eun Suh pergi, Chen mengusap airmatanya, "Maafkan aku Xing, tapi hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa menemukan Taeyong." bathinnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian suster Eun Suh datang dengan membawa map berisi data orang tua adopsi."Ini data yang kau butuhkan. Aku ada urusan sebentar, ku tinggal kau sendiri, 15 menit lagi aku kembali." Ucap Suster Eun Suh sambil menyodorkan map itu pada Chen.

"Ne, Terima kasih suster." Chen menerima map itu dan mencari nama Taeyong. ia mencari data-data yang ia butuhkan. Data itu terdiri dari 2 lembar sertifikat, satu untuk arsip panti dan satu untuk orang tua adopsi.

Chen tidak mau menghabiskan waktu lama untuk membaca satu persatu data itu, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil fotonya.15 menit kemudian, Suster Eun Suh kembali. Chen pun juga telah selesai mengambil gambarnya.

"Apa sudah kau temukan?"

"Aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya sudah. Terima kasih suster sudah membantu. Maaf merepotkanmu." Chen pun segera berpamitan dengan suster Eun Suh dan pergi meninggalkan panti.

Sampai di rumah, Chen mulai memilah datanya. "Putra Yixing, namja. Disini ada 11 anak yang berjenis kelamin namja dan diadopsi pada tahun ini. Heum.. aku harus menghubungi mereka satu persatu."

.

.

.

"Umma, besok lusa kita akan pergi kerumah sakit, Umma akan mendapat perawatan dan fisioterapi untuk pemulihan kesehatanmu. Umma harus sembuh, Umma harus membantuku menemukan keadilan." Ujar Yixing saat ia sedang memijat ibunya, Liyin hanya mengangguk sambil meneteskan airmata. "Umma jangan menangis, sebentar lagi keadilan akan berpihak pada kita."

"Yixing ada telepon untukmu."panggil Baekhyun dari luar. Yixing menoleh ke belakang,"Iya sebentar."kemudian berpaling pada Umma-nya,"Umma, aku keluar dulu."Yixing meninggalkan Umma-nya dan menjawab telepon untuknya.

"Yeoboseyo.. Jay? Ada apa menelponku?" Yixing cukup terkejut Jay menelponnya.

"…"

"Malam ini?"

"…"

"Maaf aku…"kata-kata Yixing terputus.

"…"

"Kau sudah di depan?"

"…"

"Ah baiklah, tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu. Ne." PIP! Yixing menutup teleponnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dari dapur.

"Jay." Jawab Yixing singkat.

"Jay siapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Klienku."

"Untuk apa dia menelponmu malam-malam begini?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Dia mengajakku makan malam, katanya untuk merayakan keberhasilan konsernya."

"Hati-hati Xing, perasaanku tidak enak kali ini."

"Tentu, kau tenang saja." Setelah selesai Yixing berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan menemui Jay.

.

"Sudah lama menungguku?"

"Baru 15 menit." jawab Jay sambil melihat arloji-nya.

"Maaf tadi ada urusan sebentar."

"Iya tenang saja. aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk makan malam kita. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena konserku sukses."

"Kau berlebihan Jay, kesuksesan itu kan karena kau dan band mu bukan karena aku."

"Tapi karena design-mu yang luar biasa itu, mereka memuji konserku."

"Sudah jangan berlebihan, nanti aku besar kepala."Jay membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yixing, "Silahkan masuk tuan Zhang."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Yixing. kemudian mereka pergi ke restaurant yang dimaksud.

.

Jay memesan restaurant VIP dan khusus hanya untuk mereka berdua. Yixing terkejut dengan apa yang dipersiapkan oleh Jay. "Jay, kau? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan meja disini? aku saja yang ingin memesan untuk Tuan Han butuh waktu satu minggu baru bisa mendapat meja disini."

"Sebenarnya, aku menyewa restaurant ini." Jawab Jay santai.

"Mwo? Kau bercanda."

"Nope, aku serius tapi sudahlah lebih baik kita makan, ada 17 hidangan yang menunggu kita."

"MWO! 17?"seru Yixing terkejut. Jay tak menjawab tapi ia mendorong Yixing untuk segera duduk dan hidangan-pun datang.

"Makan, sebelum aku marah." Ultimatum Jay. Yixing hanya bisa menelan ludah, ia pun menuruti Jay dan memakan hidangannya.

Ternyata hidangan-nya tidak sampai 17 menu, hanya beberapa menu istimewa saja. Terakhir hidangan pencuci mulut dan segelas wine. Saat ia meneguk beberapa kali tiba-tiba kepalanya merasa pusing.

"Kepalaku.."

"Ada apa Xing? Hei kau kenapa?" tanya Jay panic.

"Tidak tahu, kepalaku.. ahh.." Yixing memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Jay menghampiri Yixing yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Jay berhasil memegang tubuh Yixing sebelum ia terjatuh, Jay tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

**At Morning**

Yixing membuka matanya setelah ia terkena pantulan sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Ia membuka matanya perlahan sambil memegang kepalanya dan tiba-tiba ia terkejut dengan keadaannya yang telanjang dan tubuhnya ditutup selimut setinggi pinggangnya. Yixing melihat ke dalam dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat ada cairan yang tertinggal di daerah selatannya.

Yixing mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, ia makan bersama Jay dan kepalanya pusing, dia langsung pingsan dan bangun-bangun dia sudah berada di hotel.

'Jay, ya orang itu Jay, dimana dia?' Yixing celingukan mencari Jay dan tiba-tiba CKLEK! Pintu sebelah terbuka, muncullah namja yang dicari-cari Yixing, ia baru saja selesai mandi dilihat dari penampilannya memakai handuk dari pinggang dan menutupi area bawah sampai lutut dan satu handuk yang berada di kepala.

"Hei Xing, kau sudah bangun bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Jay santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?a-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yixing emosi. Ia pun duduk di samping ranjang dekat Yixing.

"Kau lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan kita semalam? Kita menghabiskan malam yang luar biasa. Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidupku." Jawab Jay dengan kerlingan nakal.

"A-ap-apa? Tidak mungkin? Tidak Mungkin.. Andwee…" seru Yixing tak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kau bisa lihat sisa-sisa cinta kita semalam masih ada Xing."

PLAK! Yixing menampar Jay, sedangkan Jay hanya menyeringai meskipun pipinya sakit. "K-Kau, kurang ajar. Aku sangat mempercayaimu Jay, sekarang ini balasanmu padaku."

"Maaf, tapi kau begitu menggoda Xing. Bahkan milikmu masih sangat sempit, aku yakin kau tidak pernah disentuh siapapun." Yixing menggeleng tak percaya, ia segera meninggalkan bed dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mengambil pakaiannya yang berceceran dan memakainya.

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi…" ucap Yixing sebelum dia keluar . BLAM! Yixing membanting pintu kamar itu. Lagi-lagi Jay hanya menyeringai puas.

.

.

Yixing pulang dengan menangis, ia tak menyangka Jay akan berbuat seperti itu padanya. Dia kelihatan agak mengenaskan dengan rambut berantakan dan mata bengkak karena menangis.

CKLEK! Yixing masuk kerumah dengan keadaan lemas. Meskipun sudah tidak menangis tapi matanya bengkak. Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang membersihkan rumah, melihat Yixing pulang dengan keadaan tertunduk.

"Yixing, kau darimana? Kenapa semalam tidak pulang?" Yixing berhenti namun ia tidak menjawab malah menangis. Baekhyun pun segera menghampirinya, "Hei kau kenapa? kenapa menangis?" Yixing hanya menggeleng dan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Xing? Cerita padaku. Kenapa kau menangis? Ayo kita duduk. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Yixing melepas pelukannya dan mengikuti Baekhyun untuk duduk. Dengan keadaan terisak Yixing pun menceritakan kejadian itu. Baekhyun terkejut dengan cerita Yixing, ia mengepalkan tangannya marah.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menenangkan Yixing dengan memeluknya. "Sabar Xing, semua pasti akan segera berlalu. Sekarang kau istirahat saja. mintalah cuti beberapa hari sampai kau siap." Yixing hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

.

3 hari kemudian

Setelah kejadian itu Yixing meminta cuti selama 3 hari dan hari ini hari pertama dia masuk. Saat ia memasuki lobby, banyak orang menatapnya sinis. Saat di lift juga begitu banyak yang menjauhinya. Yixing pun semakin bingung.

Saat ia masuk ruang kerjanya, rekan kerjanya tidak bicara dengannya. Yixing semakin bingung. "Minseok ada apa? Kenapa hari ini semua pegawai menatapku dengan tatapan aneh?" tanya Yixing.

Minseok tidak menjawab, dia hanya menyodorkan laptop pada Yixing. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya dan melihatnya.

**'SKANDAL VIDEO PORNO DESIGNER XOXO ENT, ZHANG YIXING' **

Yixing terkejut dengan berita itu. Ia membaca berita itu dan meng-klik link video yang ada di berita itu. Dan benar, itu adalah video dirinya dengan Jay namun wajah Jay itu di-blur dan hanya dirinya yang terlihat jelas.

"A-apaan ini?" Tanya Yixing bergetar.

"Maaf Xing.." ucap Minseok. BRAK! Pintu ruang kerja Yixing di buka secara kasar dan pelakunya adalah Yoora.

"Yixing. Rapat darurat dewan direksi sekarang. Mereka sudah menunggumu!" Ucap Yoora tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa?"

"Zhang Yixing, kupastikan hari ini hari terakhirmu di XOXO." Kemudian ia keluar meninggalkan ruang kerja Yixing. Yixing mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sabar Xing." Ucap Kai. Yixing hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia mengikuti Yoora.

.

Di ruang rapat, semua dewan direksi, termasuk Suho, Heenim, Yifan dan Yoora sudah menunggu. Yixing duduk di tengah-tengah seperti seorang tersangka di persidangan.

"ZHANG YIXING, KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT MALU PERUSAHAAN. SKANDAL VIDEO PORNO? KAMI SUDAH MEMBERI KERINGANAN SEORANG MANTAN NAPI UNTUK MASUK KEMARI DAN BEKERJA DISINI, TAPI LIHAT SEKARANG, KAU BERULAH. BISA KAU JELASKAN MASALAH INI?"

Salah satu petinggi di XOXO membentak Yixing dan melemparkan kertas berisi berita tentang Yixing. Yixing hanya bisa tertunduk, ia tak bisa menjawab, orang di video itu adalah dirinya tapi itu bukan maunya. Yixing melihat Suho yang terlihat kecewa.

"Maaf…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yixing.

"MAAF?APA KAU TAHU GARA-GARA SKANDALMU ITU SEKARANG SAHAM KITA ANJLOK, BEBERAPA KLIEN MEMBATALKAN KERJA SAMA DENGAN KITA DAN REPUTASI PERUSAHAAN KITA HANCUR? ITU SEMUA KARENA PERBUATANMU."

"Maafkan saya." Ucap Yixing lemah. Yoora menyeringai tipis. Sedangkan Yifan ia tak berkata apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Suho yang terlihat terpukul karena skandal video melihat Yixing dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"MULAI HARI INI KAU DIPECAT! SILAHKAN BERESKAN BARANGMU DAN KELUAR DARI KANTOR INI." Yixing tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk. Kemudian ia meninggalkan ruang rapat itu.

.

Yixing membereskan barang-barangnya. Dengan perasaan sedih, kacau dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia pun pasrah."Xing, tolong bersabar. Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya." Minseok mencoba menenangkan Yixing. Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia keluar meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Di tengah perjalanan dia melihat Suho berjalan pelan menuju ruang kerjanya. "Suho." Panggil Yixing. Suho berhenti dan berbalik, ia melihat Yixing berlari ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Percayalah padaku,aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Aku dijebak"

"Semua sudah terjadi Xing, mungkin memang aku salah telah memasukkanmu kemari."

"Suho…"

"Terima kasih, beberapa bulan ini kau sudah memajukan perusahaan ini." Suho mengulurkan tangan pada Yixing untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Yixing menangis, Suho tak percaya padanya. Ia tak membalas uluran tangan Suho dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Yixing buru-buru memasuki lift dan tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Yifan di dalam lift. Yixing tak menghiraukannya dan tetap masuk ke dalam lift meskipun ada mengusap airmatanya dan memilih berada di depan Yifan, menghindari kontak mata dengan Yifan. Setelah sekian lama diam, Yifan pun membuka suara,"Xing…" panggil Yifan.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, kau tidak akan melihatku lagi."balas Yixing.

"Aku.." belum sempat ia bicara pintu lift terbuka.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal Wu Yifan." Pamit Yixing. Yixing pun keluar lebih dulu tanpa melihat Yifan.

"AKu percaya padamu Xing." Ucapnya saat Yixing menjauh.

Yixing melangkah keluar dari kantor dengan menahan marah, sedih dan kecewa. Ia dijebak tapi tak ada yang bisa membuktikan bahwa dia dijebak dan ia yakin bahwa pelakunya adalah Yoora, masih teringat dalam otaknya saat Yoora bicara padanya sebelum ia keluar dari kantor,

**"Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku, sekuat apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan menang. Cih, jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau mau dengan mudah."**

Yixing menatap XOXO Ent sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Ia akan mencari bukti, ia akan mencari keadilan. Ia tidak boleh menyerah.

.

.

**At Other Side**

"Yeoboseyo Nyonya Seo. Selamat siang, ini dari panti asuhan Heaven."

"Ya saya Nyonya Seo, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ah sebenarnya ini hanya kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan Heaven untuk mengetahui kabar anak-anak yang diadopsi dari Heaven. Maafkan aku jika mengganggu." Chen membohongi Ny. Seo.

"KEnapa aku baru dengar ada kegiatan seperti ini, beberapa tahun ini tidak ada hal seperti ini?" tanyanya sedikit curiga

"Karena hal ini memang baru dilakukan belum lama ini. Pergantian pimpinan membuat kami merombak semua system di panti asuhan. Hal itu untuk melindungi anak-anak."

"Oh begitu, ya bisa dimengerti."

"Nyonya Seo, bagaimana kabar Taeyong kami? Apa dia sudah sekolah?" tanya Chen hati-hati.

"Taeyong? Taeyong siapa? Anak yang aku adopsi itu Chanyeol bukan Taeyong."

"A-apa? C-Chanyeol? T-tapi di sertifikat ini tertulis bahwa anda mengadopsi Taeyong." tanya Chen terkejut.

"Di sertifikat yang aku bawa, aku mengadopsi anak bernama Chanyeol, jika anda ingin bukti nanti aku kirimkan." Chen berpikir keras, karena keterangan adopsi dari panti berbeda dengan milik Nyonya Seo..

"Ah-ah, mungkin terjadi sedikit miss disini, maklum, aku adalah pengurus baru jadi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kalau tidak keberatan, tidak apa-apa anda mengirimkan gambarnya."

"BAiklah, nanti aku kirim buktinya."

"Terima kasih Nyonya. Tunggu sebentar Nyonya, apa saat anda mengadopsi Chanyeol, ada yang datang bersama anda? Maksudnya ada yang mengadopsi anak lain di hari yang sama dengan anda?"

"Ada, tapi aku lupa ya? P-park Yo-.."

"Park Yongju?"

"Ya itu dia. dia juga mengadopsi anak dari heaven bersama seorang wanita muda dan seorang lelaki paruh baya, mungkin ayahnya."

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, maaf jika menganggu anda. Tolong jaga Chanyeol kami." PIP! Chen menutup teleponnya. Dia sudah menghubungi semua yang ada di daftar itu dan yang belum dia hubungi adalah Park Yongju.

Sertifikat yang tertukar adalah milik Nyonya Seo dan Park Yongju. Panti asuhan itu memiliki salinan sertifikat adopsi sedangkan Sertifikat asli dibawa oleh orang tua adopsi.

Di sertifikat asli yang dibawa Nyonya Seo tertulis anak adopsinya adalah Chanyeol sedangkan salinan arsip milik Panti, Nyonya Seo mengadopsi Taeyong.

Salinan Arsip panti, Park Yongju mengadopsi Chanyeol itu berarti sertifikat asli yang dibawa Yongju, adalah atas nama Taeyong.

Chen memeriksa database Park Yongju dan menemukan info bahwa Yongju tiba di Korea beberapa hari yang lalu. ia memeriksa CCTV bandara dan mencari Yongju. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menemukannya dan melihat Yongju datang bersama anak kecil. 'Taeyong..' bathin Chen sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan tes-tes-tes darah keluar dari hidungnya. Chen mengambil tissue dan mengusapnya. Ia mendongak agar darahnya tidak mengalir lagi.

Setelah ia rasa darahnya berhenti, Chen kembali menatap layar komputernya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

.

**'Dari hasil pemeriksaan, kau menderita kanker otak stadium 3 dan sudah tahap lanjut.'**

**'Berapa bulan lagi hidupku Dokter?'**

**'Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan berapa lama lagi kau hidup, asal kau mau ikut Kemo dan…'**

**'Berapa lama dokter? Berapa lama aku bertahan?'**

**'Mungkin 3-6 bulan.'**

**.**

Chen mengusap wajahnya dan mencoba berpikir tenang. PING! Sebuah email masuk. Chen membukanya dan terkejut dengan isinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Yixing.

"Kita harus bertemu sekarang." PIP! Chen menutup ponselnya.

.

.

Chen menunggu di taman dekat rumah Baekhyun. Ia menunggu Yixing dengan setia. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang yang Chen tunggu datang. Yixing berjalan pelan menghampiri Chen, dengan wajah sembab dan mata bengkak.

"Yixing.." panggil Chen. Yixing menatap Chen dengan tatapan sedih, Chen menghampiri Yixing dan memeluknya. "Sudah, semua akan segera berlalu. Aku akan membantumu. Kita akan melalui ini bersama." Chen menenangkan Yixing, Yixing mengangguk pelan dan terisak dalam pelukan Chen. 'Aku akan membantumu sampai akhir hidupku Xing, aku akan menemanimu melewati semua ini.'

.

.

Tok-tok-tok. CKLEK! Yixing membukakan pintu dan ternyata tamu-nya adalah Sehun. "Sehun-ssi."

"Kita harus bicara."

"Kalau kau ingin membahas berita itu aku tidak mau. Aku tidak melakukannya, itupun jika kau mau percaya jika tidak keluarlah."

"Aku tidak peduli masalah itu. Aku ingin bicara hal lain. Sesuatu yang baru saja aku temukan dan ini mengenai Yoora."

"Ne? Yoora?" Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jasnya yaitu sebuah foto. "Foto apa ini?"

"Ini dari mobil Yoora yang ia gunakan untuk menabrak Kyungsoo."

"Darimana kau dapat ini?" tanya Yixing bingung. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

**At Office**

Yifan merenungkan sesuatu di kantornya, ia mengabaikan berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Yifan membuka file yang dikirim seseorang untuknya. Sebuah foto mobil yang terdapat noda percikan darah dan lecet di bagian depan seperti bekas menabrak orang. Ada juga sobekan kain yang menempel di plat mobil itu. Yifan hafal nomor plat itu. Dia menggusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang membunuh Kyungsoo, siapa?"

.

**'Malam sebelum Kyungsoo meninggal, dia bertengkar dengan Yoora. Yoora memperebutkan sesuatu dari Kyungsoo.'**

**'Apa maksudmu? Kau menuduh Yoora membunuh Kyungsoo?'**

**'Semarah-marahnya Yixing karena dia dipecat oleh Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan membunuh Kyungsoo. Yixing sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, dia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega membunuh Kyungsoo hanya karena dipecat. Yixing tidak setega itu.'**

**'Kau membelanya?'**

**'Aku membela yang benar Yifan. Dan aku percaya Yixing tidak bersalah dalam hal ini.'**

**.**

"Arrrghhh…!" Yifan menggeram, karena penat, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

**At Hospital**

Luhan memberesi pakaian milik ibunya, saat ini ibunya sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit atas saran Sehun. Sudah banyak kemajuan yang dialami oleh Liyin namun ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Yixing. Baekhyun sudah memberi tahu suster yang berjaga dan siapapun yang merawat Liyin untuk tidak membahas masalah Yixing. ia pun tidak mengunjungi ibunya dengan alasan keluar kota.

Liyin tertidur setelah meminum obatnya. Luhan tersenyum melihat ibunya yang terlihat nyenyak setelah bertahun-tahun menderita. CKLEK! Pintu terbuka pelan,Luhan menoleh dan melihat siapa yang datang. "Tu-tuan Tampan." Seru Luhan. ia pun menghampiri Sehun.

"Hai LUhan." sapa Sehun.

"Tu-tuan Tampan kemari. Yixing hyung tidak-tidak ikut?"

"Yixing hyung masih ada urusan di luar kota. Panggil aku hyung saja ya."

"Oooo.. be-begitu. A-aku rindu-rindu Yixing hyung."

"Yixing pasti merindukanmu. Bibi sedang tidur rupanya. Apa bibi sudah sembuh?"

"EUmm.." Luhan mengangguk lucu. "Ayo-ayo duduk Hyung." Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya duduk. "Aku-aku buat kimbab. H-hyung mau coba?"

"Boleh."

"Tu-tunggu hyung. Tunggu." Luhan mengambil kimbab buatannya dan menyiapkannya untuk Sehun. "Silahkan hyung." Sehun memakan satu dan dia kagum dengan masakan Luhan.

"Heum enak, kau pintar memasak Lu."

"Terima ka-kasih hyung." Luhan tersenyum puas. Saat mereka sedang menikmati kimbab tiba-tiba Liyin terusik dan ia bicara untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Yixing, Yixing.." ia pun membuka matanya.

"Um-ummaa.." seru Luhan.

"Bibi.." Sehun dan Luhan menghampiri Liyin. "Bibi, Bibi ada apa?" tanya Sehun sedikit panic.

"Yixing, dimana Yixing?"

"Yi-Yixing di luar kota. Nanti aku akan menghubunginya." jawab Sehun bohong.

"Cucuku, cucuku.."

"Ada apa dengan cucumu Bi? kenapa?"

"Masih hidup, dia masih hidup. Jaehyun, Yongju."

"Siapa Jaehyun Bi, siapa juga Yongju?"

"Cucuku Jaehyun."

"Cucu anda bernama Jaehyun dan orang tua adopsinya Yongju?"tebak Sehun. Liyin mengangguk.

"Yoora-Yoora.. Kang Yoora.." LIyin menyebut-nyebut nama Yoora.

"Yoora kenapa lagi Bi?"

"Dia membunuh Kyungsoo." DEG! Mata Sehun membulat mendengar kata-kata Liyin.

.

.

Chen merasa kepalanya berdenyut sangat sakit saat sedang berkutat di depan koputernya, ia mengambil obat pereda rasa sakit dan meminumnya namun tetap terasa nyeri. Mendadak darahpun mengucur dari hidungnya. Chen sudah kesakitan namun ia tetap bertahan di meja komputernya dan ternyata penantiannya tidak sia-sia, akhirnya ia menemukan rekaman yang dia cari selama ini bersama Yixing dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia pun menyimpan data itu.

Setelah data tersimpan, BRUK! ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**TBC**

**HEI I'M BACK! MAAF KALO LAMA, AUTHOR PERGI KE LUAR KOTA DAN BEBERAPA HARI INI BLANK IDE, JADI KALAU CERITANYA SEMAKIN GAJE MOHON MAAF, TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MENUNGGU AKU KEMBALI.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, NO BASH YA PLEASEEE...! **

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YA**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE**

**Author -Takii_yuuki-**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**and Other Character...**

**Rating : T to M **

**(untuk saat ini T dulu lah, maaf berubah)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran. ****Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Yixing.**

**#Kemarin saya menulis Yoora itu namja tapi seteah dipikir2 dia lebih cocok jadi Yeoja. maaf kan saya.**

**Happy reading**...

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan tergesa-gesa saat ia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon seseorang tapi beberapa kali men-dial tapi tak kunjung diangkat.

"Angkat Chen, Come on..!" Sehun terus mencoba hingga ia memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

**Gajima han madil motanda i baboga/Naega wae i baboman bwasseulkka? Cham motnan neol/**** Baby catch me. Catch me. Catch me, girl, tonight/Tteona beorigi jeone (I'm serious I'm serious)**

Dering ponsel Chen terus berbunyi saat Sehun menelponnya namun tidak mungkin ada yang menjawab karena Chen sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

.

.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah Chen, beruntung saat itu sudah malam jadi lalu lintas sudah sepi. CKIT! Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 15 menit, ia pun sampai dirumah Chen.

Tok-tok-tok! Sehun mengetuk pintu namun tak ada jawaban. "Chen, Chen kau dirumah?" Tok-tok-tok! namun tak ada jawaban. Sehun mencoba menelpon dan ia mendengar suara ponsel Chen dari dalam. "Chen..! Chen..!" panggil Sehun sekali lagi. Sehun tak bisa menunggu lagi, ia mencoba membuka pintu rumah Chen namun terkunci. "Akhh terkunci. Chen.. kau di dalam." Tok-tok-tok! "Chen..!" panggilnya sekali lagi, "Baiklah. Maaf Chen tapi aku harus melakukan ini." Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang dan BRAKK! Ia menendang pintu rumah Chen dan akhirnya terbuka. "Chen.. Chen kau di dalam?" Sehun menerobos masuk dan mencari Chen.

"Chen.. kau di.. CHEN!" Sehun berlari menghampiri Chen yang bersimbah darah dan sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai dekat meja komputernya. "Chen.. bangun, kau kenapa? Chen.." Sehun mencoba membangunkan Chen namun tidak ada respon. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit." Saat ia akan mengangkat Chen, ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya membelalakan matanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

.

.

.

**At Hospital**

Sehun terlihat mondar-mandir di depan ruang IGD, jas-nya kotor terkena darah Chen. Ia bingung haruskan menelpon Yixing atau menunggu kabar dari dokter yang saat ini memeriksanya.

CKLEK! Pintu IGD terbuka. Dokter Park keluar bersama Suster Kwon dan Suster Jang. Sehun segera menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaan Chen. "Dokter Park, bagaimana dengan Chen? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Tuan Chen menderita kanker otak stadium 3, sekarang kankernya semakin berkembang dan mendekati stadium 4."

"Apa? kanker otak?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Benar Tuan Sehun, Tuan Chen menolak kemoterapi dan hanya mengkonsumsi obat-obat pereda rasa sakit." Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan dokter. "Jika begini terus, kemungkinan hidup Tuan Chen tak lebih dari 3 bulan." DEG! Sehun semakin tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

Sehun duduk di bangku ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Ia memikirkan Chen dan rekaman yang baru saja ia lihat. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tidak bisa bertindak sendiri. Di tengah kekalutannya, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

Tut-tut-tut! PIP! "Yeoboseyo Xing…"

"…"

"Aku di rumah sakit. Bisa kah kau kemari."

"…"

"Chen, dia di rumah sakit sekarang."

"…"

"Nanti aku jelaskan disini Xing. Kemarilah."

"…"

"AKu tunggu." PIP! Sehun menutup teleponnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak.

.

.

"Sehun-Sehun…" samar-samar terdengar suara di telinga Sehun, Sehun pun membuka matanya dan melihat Yixing berlari menghampirinya kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi dengan Chen? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Yixing panic.

"Kau sudah datang Xing?" tanya Sehun yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Begitu kau menelponku, aku langsung kemari. Apa yang terjadi dengan Chen? Kenapa bajumu berlumuran darah?" Tanya Yixing setelah melihat keadaan Sehun yang masih berlumur darah Chen.

"Chen, mengidap kanker otak stadium 3 dan sekarang memasuki stadium 4 karena dia tidak mau menjalani kemo."Jawab Sehun.

"MWO!" Yixing membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

"Dokter bilang, jika dia tidak mau menjalani kemo, kemungkinan hidupnya hanya 3 bulan." Lanjut Sehun. Airmata Yixing mengalir begitu saja.

"Andwae-andwae, Chen tidak boleh pergi. tidak boleh." Yixing segera pergi ke kamar Chen. Ia melihat keadaan Chen yang membuatnya juga sakit. Chen terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat bantu yang menunjang hidupnya. Yixing semakin tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Chen.

"Chen, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal sebesar ini padaku? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanya Yixing dengan menahan isak tangisnya. Yixing bersimpuh di samping bed Chen, sambil menggenggam tangan Chen ia mengucapkan permohonannya, "Kumohon, kau harus bertahan, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kau harus sembuh. Jika kau sembuh, aku akan menikah denganmu, kau bisa pegang janjiku Chen, kumohon."

.

.

"Chen menemukan bukti kecelakaan itu sebelum dia koma." ucap Sehun sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"A-apa? D-dia sudah menemukannya?" Sehun mengangguk, "Jadi k-kau sudah melihat semuanya?" tanya Yixing menegaskan.

"Ne, aku sudah melihat bagaimana Yoora dengan biadab-nya menabrak Kyungsoo dengan mobil kecepatan tinggi dan membiarkan Kyungsoo sekarat di jalan sebelum akhirnya kau datang menolongnya tapi sudah terlambat."

"Maafkan aku Sehun, kalau saja aku lebih cepat saat itu, mungkin Kyungsoo masih hidup sampai saat ini." Sehun menggeleng.

"Ini semua takdir Xing, mungkin memang hidup Kyungsoo hanya sampai hari itu. Bukan itu yang kusesali tapi cara meninggal Kyungsoo yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku tak menyangka Kyungsoo harus meninggal dengan cara seperti itu." Sehun tertunduk dan menangis.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, maaf." Yixing memeluk Sehun dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kyungsoo ku, kenapa dia harus mengalami hal itu?" Sesal Sehun. Yixing tak bisa berkata apa-apa, setidaknya sekarang Sehun tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, tentang pembunuh Kyungsoo yang asli. "Soo-ya, sebentar lagi kita akan mendapat keadilan, kau akan tenang disana." Bathin Yixing.

.

.

.

**At Hotel Green**

Suho baru saja bertemu dengan klien di hotel Green. Dia baru saja mendapat proyek baru senilai 15 Milyar Won untuk pembuatan iklan. Saat dia akan kembali ke kantor tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya janggal, Yoora bertemu dengan Jay di restaurant. Yoora terlihat memberikan sebuah amplop tebal pada Jay.

Ketika Suho akan menghampirinya tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya dan menyembunyikan Suho dibalik tembok, Suho terkejut tapi namja itu memberi isyarat untuk diam sambil terus mengawasi Yoora dan Jay.

"Heenim, ada apa ini?"tanya Suho bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau akan tahu nanti. Berpura-puralah kau tidak tahu apapun atau tidak melihat apapun. Kau bisa melakukannya?" Suho masih terlihat bingung tapi ia pun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun terus mengawasi Yoora dan Jay.

.

.

Tok-tok-tok! "Masuk.." jawab Sehun dari ruang kerjanya. CKLEK! Pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang Wu Yifan mendatangi Sehun di jam kerja yang cukup sibuk.

"Yifan, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun heran. "Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau mendatangiku jika hanya kau sedang mabuk" sindir Sehun kemudian ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tunjukkan padaku."

"Tunjukkan apa?" tanyanya tanpa melihat Yifan.

"Mobil itu. Mobil yang digunakan untuk menabrak Kyungsoo." Sehun pun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Yifan dalam-dalam.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin. Aku tidak akan percaya jika hanya sebuah foto, bisa saja itu rekayasa, aku ingin melihat yang nyata." Jawab Yifan yakin.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Sehun meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan membawa Yifan ke suatu tempat.

.

.

GREEKK! Sehun membuka rolling door di gudang dekat pelabuhan. Sehun masuk lebih dulu dan Yifan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sehun berhenti di depan mobil sedan yang ditutupi penutup berwarna hitam. "Jangan terkejut." SRAKK! Sehun menarik penutupnya dan nampaklah mobil itu. Mobil itu masih bagus, tapi bagian depan terdapat bekas kecelakaan seperti yang di foto.

Yifan membelalakan matanya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "I-Ini mo-mobil Yoora? T-Tidak mungkin." Ucap Yifan tak percaya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya yaitu sarung tangan karet dan memakainya. Yifan mengerutkan dahinya, tapi kemudian ia melihat Sehun membuka pintu dan mengambil sesuatu dari dashboard mobil itu. "Potongan kain ini, milik Kyungsoo kan? aku tahu ini miliknya karena aku yang membelikan mantel itu." Yifan menerima potongan kain mantel itu dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin…" tubuh Yifan merosot, ia merasa lemah dan tak mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. Kyungsoo adiknya, tewas di tangan istrinya sendiri. Yifan menangis, ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kalau kau masih menyimpan mantel Kyungsoo, silahkan kau cocokkan, pasti sama dengan milik Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo-Kyungsoooo…" Yifan meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang kau tahu siapa yang sebenarnya jadi korban disini…" ujar Sehun tanpa melihat Yifan.

.

.

Yifan membuka lemari pakaian Kyungsoo dan mencari mantel yang Kyungsoo gunakan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukannya, masih terbungkus plastic dan mash terdapat bercak darah di mantel itu. Yifan membukanya dan mencari bekas sobekan di mantel itu, dan Gotcha! Yifan menemukannya, kemudian Yifan memasangkan potongan kain yang dia bawa dengan bekas sobekan yang ada di mantel itu dan hasilnya sama. Yifan terduduk lemas, jadi benar Kyungsoo dibunuh istrinya sendiri, Kang Yoora. Yifan hanya terdiam namun ia tak dapat membendung airmatanya. "Kyungsoo, maafkan hyung. Maaf.."

.

.

.

**At hospital**

Yixing masih setia menunggu Chen di rumah sakit. Ia sering membacakan cerita dan memperdengarkan music untuk Chen.

"Hei pangeran tidur, kapan kau bangun? Aku merindukanmu." Yixing mengusap tangan Chen dan menciumnya. "Aku janji, kalau kau bangun, kita segera menikah. Aku janji." Yixing menangkupkan kepalanya bed.

"Benar kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Iya aku mau." Yixing reflek menjawab setelah mendengar suara meskipun pelan. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum dia sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi, "Huh?" Yixing pun terbangun dan melihat Chen tersenyum kearahnya.

"Chen, Chen kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yixing tak percaya.

"Apa kau mau aku tidak bangun lagi? Baiklah…" goda Chen.

"Eh jangan, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kau pergi." Yixing pun memeluk Chen bahagia.

"Tapi kau benar-benar mau menikah denganku kan?" Yixing hanya mengeratkan pelukannya, ia benar-benar bahagia akhirnya Chen sadar.

.

Setelah diperiksa intensif oleh dokter, Chen pun dipindah ke ruang perawatan biasa. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau mau menjalani kemo dan operasi." Ucap Yixing saat ia sedang menyuapi Chen. Chen hanya mendengus.

"Kalau aku ikut kemo, aku akan botak dan akan jelek, kau pasti tidak akan mencintaiku lagi." Jawabnya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan menikah denganmu." Ancam Yixing.

"Tapi kau kan sudah berjanji akan menikah denganku kalau aku sudah sadar."

"Lalu setelah kita menikah kau akan meninggalkanku karena penyakitmu ini? Aku tidak mau. Itu syarat untuk menikah denganku. Mau atau tidak?"

"Ne tuan putri." Jawab Chen sedikit terpaksa.

"Good boy." Yixing kembali menyuapkan bubur pada Chen.

.

.

.

**At Sehun's Office**

Siang itu, Sehun rapat dengan beberapa karyawan untuk persiapan launching produk terbaru perusahaannya di ruangannya. Saat sedang ditengah rapat tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu, "Masuk.." jawab Sehun dari dalam.

CKLEK! Pintu terbuka dan Luhan masuk dengan riang. "S-sehun hyung. S-s-selamat siang." Sapa Luhan riang. Ia datang dengan membawa bekal makan siang untuk Sehun.

"Lu-Luhan, kau kemari?" tanya Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Ne-ne hyung,aku bawa ma-makan siang untukmu." Jawab Luhan sambil menunjukkan makan siang yang dia buat untuk Sehun.

"Ah itu." Sehun terlihat salah tingkah di depan karyawannya, karyawan lain saling berbisik dan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang saat ini terlihat lebih berwarna dibanding saat ia kehilangan Kyungsoo. "Sebentar ya.." kemudian beralih ke karyawannya, "Kalau begitu rapat selesai, tolong siapkan semuanya, aku tunggu laporannya setelah makan siang." Mereka semua mengangguk patuh.

"Baik Sajangnim, kalau begitu kami permisi." Ucap salah satu karyawannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun keluar satu persatu dengan teratur.

"Luhan kemari." Panggil Sehun. Luhan berjalan riang menuju sofa dan duduk dekat Sehun, "Kau bawa apa hari ini?" Luhan pun membuka bekalnya. Luhan memasak sushi, kimbab dan beberapa makanan lain. "Wah pasti enak, hyung coba ya." Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mencicipi satu persatu makanan yang Luhan bawa. "Eumm enak sekali Lu, kau memang pintar memasak, siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Yi-yixing hyung dan Umma.."

"Oh Yixing hyung dan Bibi." Luhan mengangguk.

"H-Hyung, kapan Y-Yixing hyung pulang? Umma menanyakan Yixing h-hyung t-terus." Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Luhan, "sebentar lagi Lu, sebentar lagi Yixing hyung pulang. Apa kau mau menelpon hyungmu?"

"Mau-mau, mau hyung." Jawab Luhan senang.

"Sebentar ya." Sehun megambil ponselnya dan menelpon Yixing.

Tut-tut-tut! PIP! "Yeoboseyo Xing, ada yang ingin bicara denganmu."

"…"

"Ne, ini aku berikan pada Luhan." Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan.

"Ye-yeobo-seyo hyung.."

"…"

"A-aku-aku merindukanmu h-hyung. Umma-umma sudah bi-bisa bicara hyung."

"…"

"Ne-ne, Umma-umma menanyakanmu terus."

"…"

"Hyung, cepat-cepatlah pulang."

"…"

"Sa-saranghae hyung." PIP! Luhan menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kata hyungmu?"

"Dia-dia a-akan pulang. Yixing H-hyung akan pulang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. ayo kita makan lagi. " ajak Sehun, Luhan mengangguk dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

**Di kediaman Yifan..**

Malam itu Yoora, Yifan dan Vic hanya makan bertiga karena Suho sedang ada rapat dengan klien di luar kota.

"Sayang, besok kan ada libur selama 3 hari, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Jeju. Temanku membuka resort baru disana. Dan aku mendapat voucher gratis untuk menginap disana selama 2 hari. Bagaimana?" tanya Yoora.

"Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Yifan.

"Sayang, kita sudah lama tidak liburan."

"Aku masih sibuk Yoora. Tidak bisa."

"Sayang…"rengek Yoora

Vic menghentikan makannya dan melihat pasangan suami istri itu, "Hei Yoora, apa di otakmu hanya ada liburan-liburan dan liburan? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang harusnya sudah dimiliki yeoja seusiamu."

"A-apa maksud Umma?"

"Anak,memang apa lagi? kapan kau memberikan aku cucu. Sudah 6 tahun kau menikah dengan Yifan tapi sampai sekarang kau tak kunjung memilikinya. Teman-teman sebaya-ku , mereka sudah memiliki cucu, bahkan Shin Ae, cucu-nya sudah 2 padahal anaknya baru menikah selama 3 tahun. Dan kau, sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda kau akan memiliki anak. Jangan-jangan kau mandul."

"Umma.."

"Wae… memang benar kan? harusnya sekarang kau sudah punya anak. Setidaknya satu tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang, kau pasti.." / "Umma sudah hentikan, aku selesai." Potong Yifan kemudian ia melempar serbetnya dan pergi.

"Yifan kau mau kemana?" / "Sayang.." namun tak digubris oleh Yifan. Yoora hanya mendesah kecewa.

"Lihat, suami-mu juga pasti memikirkan hal itu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak memperdulikannya."

"Aku peduli Umma, tapi memang kami belum memilikinya. Aku normal, Yifan juga tapi belum ada kesempatan untuk kami Umma."

"Periksa sekali lagi, mungkin kau yang bermasalah. Yifan sudah pasti normal, yang kudengar Yixing pernah hamil.."

"Umma…" seru Yoora mengingatkan. "Umma jangan keras-keras, nanti Yifan dengar."

"Dulu, AKu memang tidak suka jika menantuku adalah seorang namja tapi sekarang, aku justru kecewa memiliki menantu yeoja mandul sepertimu." Vic melempar serbetnya dan meninggalkan Yoora sendirian.

Yoora mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia sudah muak di perlakukan seperti itu oleh ibu mertuanya dan dibanding-bandingkan dengan Yixing, Yifan juga tak membela-nya. Ia akan membalas semua itu.

.

.

.

**At Hospital**

Yixing menyuapi Chen dengan telaten, "Kau ini makan seperti bayi." Keluh Yixing yang berulang membersihkan bibir Chen yang ada bekas buburnya.

"Wae?" tanya Chen lucu.

"Kau makan belepotan."

"Kau yang menyuapiku terlalu terburu-buru Xing." sanggah Chen.

"Ini sudah pelan-pelan Chen."

"Tidak, kau buru-buru, selama ini aku makan tidak pernah belepotan." Jawab Chen sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau sudah tua, tidak pantas seperti itu."

"Yak aku belum tua Zhang Yixing." Chen menarik tubuh Yixing hingga posisi mereka mendekat. Yixng terlihat begitu gugup, pipinya merona merah.

Saat mereka akan berciuman tiba-tiba CKLEK! Seseorang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan pelakunya dalah Sehun. Yixing segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Chen.

"Ups maaf, sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat." Sapa Sehun.

"Se-sehun, kau datang?" tanya Yixing gugup.

"Eh tidak usah gugup begitu. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu dengan kalian."

"Kau ini, siapa yang gugup." Ucap Yixing bohong.

"Masuklah. Kau ingin bicara apa?" Chen mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi aku tidak sendiri."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"Hei, masuklah." Panggil Sehun. Tak lama kemudian masuklah seseorang yang membuat Yixing terkejut dengan kedatangnya begitu juga dengan Chen namun ia tak seterkejut Yixing.

"Yi-Yifan?" tanya Yixing terbata, "Se-sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hai semua." Sapa Yifan menghampiri Sehun.

"Dia memaksaku ikut."

"Memaksamu ikut? Ada apa ini?" tanya Yixing semakin bingung.

"Dia sudah tahu semua." Jawab Sehun santai.

"MWO!"seru Yixing tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku Xing, harusnya aku percaya padamu sejak awal." Yixing menatap Yifan tak percaya. Chen menggenggam erat tangan Yixing, mencoba menguatkannya. "Aku akan membantumu, menemukan keadilan untuk Kyungsoo. Untuk adikku.." Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca, akhirnya Yifan percaya padanya. Ia memang tak berharap untuk kembali pada Yifan, ia hanya berharap Yifan percaya bahwa dia bukan pembunuh Kyungsoo dan akhirnya hari itu tiba.

"T-terima kasih Fan, terima kasih." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Yifan, Yixing memiliki semangat lagi. Bukan karena apa-apa tapi karena sekarang Yifan tahu bagaimana sifat 'istrinya' saat ini dan Yifan tahu bahwa dia bukan pembunuh Kyungsoo. Pertemuan hari itu,mereka ingin mengumpulkan bukti lebih banyak lagi untuk menjebloskan Yoora ke penjara. Yifan pun harus berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yoora.

Dan saat ini Yixing pun berani menemui ibu dan adiknya Luhan yang sebenarnya satu rumah sakit dengan Chen tapi berbeda lantai. Ibunya Yixing di lantai 5 sedangkan Chen di lantai 3.

"Yixing.." panggil Liyin. Yixing menangis haru mendengar ibunya memanggilnya.

"Umma.." Yixing berlari kearah ibunya dan memeluknya.

"Anakku, anakku tersayang." Panggil Liyin. Yixing mengangguk.

"AKhirnya Umma kembali, terima kasih Umma."

"Anakmu masih hidup Xing. Dia masih hidup." Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ibunya.

"Ne, aku tahu Umma, aku percaya dia masih hidup."

"Dia memang masih hidup sayang, Yoora yang mengambilnya darimu."

"MWO!"

"Yoora mengambilnya dariku Umma?"

"Ne, dia mengambilnya darimu, dia memberikan anakmu pada orang yang bernama Park Yongju."

"A-apa? Park Yongju?"

"Jaehyun, dia menamainya Jaehyun. Yoora bilang Yongju tinggal di Inggris saat ini."

"Taeyong-ku… Kenapa Yoora melakukan hal ini padaku?" Yixing memeluk Ibunya erat, "Kenapa Yoora begitu jahat padaku Umma. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Taeyong Umma, aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku."

"Iya sayang, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya." Liyin mencoba menenangkan Yixing.

.

.

Yixing berjalan cepat menuju XOXO Ent, ia ingin menemui Yoora dan menanyakan keberadaan anaknya. Belum sampai ia masuk, ia melihat Yoora baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kang Yoora!"panggil Yixing dengan nada agak keras. Yoora berbalik dan melihat orang yang memanggilnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yixing. ia terkejut melihat kedatangan Yixing.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Dimana anakku?" tanya Yixing dengan nada keras.

"Anakmu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoora pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak tahu hal ini, dimana Taeyong? dimana putraku. Jaehyun, kau menamainya Jaehyun kan? dimana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak mau tahu. pergi atau ku panggil keamanan." Yoora mengancam Yixing dan mendorong bahu Yixing.

"Silahkan, aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku akan menemui Yifan dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kalau dia memiliki putra dan sekarang putranya dijual oleh istrinya sendiri." Ancam Yixing. Yoora terbelalak.

"Kau berani mengancamku?"

"AKu sudah tidak takut lagi padamu Kang Yoora. Jangan kira aku seperti dulu, bisa kau injak-injak dan kau sakiti."

"Berani kau melakukan itu, ku pastikan kau akan menerima berita kematian anakmu." Akhirnya Yoora mengeluarkan suaranya tentang anak Yixing.

"Berani kau melukai anakku aku akan.."

"Akan apa? Memang kau tahu dimana putramu? Kau tidak akan berani menyakitiku, kalau kau berani melakukannya, anakmu yang akan menerima balasan dariku."

"Kau.. arrgghh!" Yixing mendorong Yoora.

"Kau berani mendorongku." Yoora balas mendorong Yixing. Beruntung sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, Yifan bersama Suho yang kebetulan akan keluar untuk rapat dengan klien di luar, melihat pertengkaran Yoora dan Yixing, mereka segera berlari dan memisahkan mereka. Suho memegang Yixing dan Yifan memegang Yoora.

"Hei-hei..Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hentikan!" Yifan membentak mereka berdua.

"Yixing tenangkan dirimu." Suho juga mencoba menenangkan Yixing.

"Dia duluan sayang, dia yang mendorongku dulu." Adu Yoora, "Aku akan tidak akan memaafkannya." Yoora mencoba maju untuk memukul Yixing dengan tas-nya tapi ditahan Yifan.

"AKu tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti keluargaku termasuk…" BUG! Sebelum Yixing sempat mengucapkan anaknya, Yoora berhasil memukul Yixing.

"Arrghh.." jerit Yixing.

"Yixing!"/ "YOORA!" seru Suho dan Yifan bersamaan. Yifan membalik tubuh Yoora dan PLAK! Dia menampar Yoora. Yoora tak berkutik, ia memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar Yifan, suami-nya sendiri. Suho dan Yixing terkejut melihat perbuatan Yifan pada Yoora.

"Sa-sayang? Ke-kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Yoora bingung.

"Itu karena kau keterlaluan. Kau memukul Yixing." Yifan membela Yixing.

"Tapi dia duluan yang mulai sayang, dia yang mendorongku."Adu Yoora tak terima Yifan bela Yixing.

"Yixing tidak akan melakukan itu kalau kau tidak memulainya lebih dulu."

"Sayang, kenapa kau membela Yixing, aku ini istrimu." Seru Yoora tak terima.

"Kau kasar dan tidak tahu malu."

"Sayang…" rengek Yoora.

"Suho, bawa Yixing pergi, aku akan mengurus dia dulu." Suho mengangguk dan membawa Yixing pergi. sedangkan Yifan menyeret Yoora masuk.

.

BRAK! Yifan menutup pintunya kasar. Ia mendorong Yoora hingga sedikit terhuyung. "Sayang, kenapa kau kasar sekali?" tanya Yoora sedikit takut.

"Kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Yixing di depan kantor? Kau tidak malu dilihat para karyawan."

"Kenapa kau malah membelanya? Dia yang salah bukan aku."

"Yixing bukan orang seperti itu. Dia tidak akan memulai sebelum ada orang yang memulainya lebih dulu."

"Yifan.. Yixing pembunuh, bisa saja dia juga akan membunuhku karena dia dendam padaku."

"Hentikan bualanmu tentang Yixing, dia tidak seperti itu."

"Sayang.."

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya. Sikapmu sudah keterlaluan selama ini padanya."

"Apa? Minta maaf padanya? Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau minta maaf padanya." Tolak Yoora keras.

"Kau tidak mau minta maaf padanya?"

"Untuk apa aku minta maaf padanya? Dia yang salah bukan aku."

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau minta maaf padanya. Jangan berani kau kembali ke rumah."

"K-kau mengusirku? Kau mengusirku karena namja jalang itu?"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! Dia bukan namja jalang."bentak Yifan, hal itu membuat YOora terkejut. Belum pernah sejak mereka menikah Yifan berani membentak dan berbuat kasar padanya.

"YIFAN! Ada apa denganmu?" nafas Yifan terengah-engah, ia menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak dan mengungkap bahwa Yoora adalah pembunuh adiknya. ia langsung meninggalkan Yoora dan tak menggubris panggilan Yoora. BRAK! Lagi-lagi Pintu di tutup kasar. Yoora menggeram marah.

"Aarrrghh.. ada apa ini? Kenapa semua membela Yixing. Yixing lagi, Yixing lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Yixing tidak boleh menang, dia harus mendapat balasan atas perbuatannya."

.

.

Di luar, Suho membawa Yixing menjauh dari kantor. "Lepaskan aku Suho."pinta Yixing.

"Kau sudah agak tenang?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Suho mengangguk dan melepaskan Yixing.

"kau mau pergi kemana? Biar aku antar."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih." Yixing membungkuk dan pamit pada Suho.

"Yixing…" panggil Suho, Yixing berhenti sejenak, kemudian berbalik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang minta maaf padaku." Sindir Yixing.

"Benarkah? AKu tidak tahu kenapa aku meminta maaf padamu."Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah, kau bisa pergi sekarang, tak usah menungguku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kau tunggui."

"Ah baiklah, hati-hati."Yixing tersenyum, tak lama kemudian taksi berhenti di depannya dan ia pun meninggalkan XOXO Ent dengan taksi itu.

.

.

.

**At Night – Yifan House**

CKLEK! Yoora masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah lesu, ia lelah dengan pekerjaan di kantor dan juga pertengakaran dengan Yifan. Setelah pertengkaran itu, ia tidak bertemu dengan Yifan hingga pulang kerja, teleponnya juga tidak diangkat, ditambah ia baru saja di omeli ibu mertua-nya karena ia pulang terlambat, hal itu membuat Yoora semakin tertekan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba saat Yoora baru saja masuk.

"S-sayang, kau sudah pulang?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau disini? bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak pulang sebelum kau meminta maaf pada Yixing."

"A-apa? J-jadi kata-katamu tadi siang itu…"

"Aku serius Yoora, sebelum kau minta maaf pada Yixing, jangan pulang ke rumah. Keluarlah." Yifan pun mengusir Yoora. Yoora menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini dan sangat enggan berdebat lagi dengan Yifan.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf pada Yixing besok. Aku janji. Tolong jangan mengusirku. Ini sudah malam sayang, aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir. Kumohon.." mohon Yoora dengan nada memelas.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Yifan yang kemudian memunggungi Yoora. Yoora mengepalkan tangannya erat. sudah cukup, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus membalas Yixing, kalau bisa melenyapkan Yixing secepatnya dari muka bumi ini.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, setelah dari kamar Chen, Yixing pergi ke kamar ibunya. "Luhan,kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Yixing saat melihat Luhan masih terjaga sedangkan ibunya sudah tidur. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan hal itu membuat Yixing bingung.

"Kau kenapa?ada apa?" tanya Yixing yang sudah duduk di dekat adik tersayangnya itu.

"Aku mau es krim dan wafer cokelat."

"Mwo? Malam-malam begini? Luhan ini sudah malam, besok saja ya. Hyung aku akan belikan besok."

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau sekarang."

"Tapi sayang…"

"H-hyung tidak sayang padaku.." mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Melihat hal itu Yixing menjadi tak tega. Dia tak mau Luhan menangis.

"Hei-hei jangan begitu, iya hyung akan belikan, jangan menangis. Arasso?" Luhan mengangguk senang. Yixing mengusap air mata Luhan dan mencium keningnya. "Tunggu sebentar." Yixing pun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan untuk membelikannya

.

.

Di kamar lain, Chen merasa sesak nafas dan kepalanya berdenyut sangat sakit. Chen mencoba mengambil obat pereda rasa nyeri tapi justru obat itu malah terjatuh. Chen mulai batuk-batuk dan batuk itu mengeluarkan darah. "Yi-Yixing.." panggil Chen pelan. Ia mencoba meraih tombol darurat, meskipun dengan posisi kesakitan, ia berhasil dan ia tumbang. Chen terjatuh dari bed dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Setelah Yifan tertidur, Yoora pun bangun. Ia memang tak tidur hanya memejamkan mata dan memastikan bahwa Yifan benar-benar tertidur. Yoora tersenyum licik sambil memandang Yifan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia mendekati Yifan lalu mengecup pelipisnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil ponsel dan mendial sebuah nomor. Dengan tenang menunggu sambil berjalan menuju balkon.

Tut-tut-tut! PIP!

"..."

"Aku ada pekerjaan untuk kalian."

"..."

"Tentu saja ada bayarannya. Jika berhasil, ku bayar empat kali lipat."

"..."

"Aku ingin kau menghabisi seseorang bernama Zhang Yixing. Ah terserah kau ingin berbuat apa padanya. Yang penting, buat dia menderita. Semenderita mungkin! Aku akan mengirim fotonya untuk kalian. dia di rumah sakit sekarang."

"..."

"Terserah bagaimana caranya, kau harus menghabisinya malam ini juga." PIP! Yoora menutup teleponnya,"Sebentar lagi kau akan hancur Zhang Yixing. Kau sudah salah bermain api dengan Kang Yoora!"Sudut bibirnya terangkat setelah selesai mengirim foto Yixing pada anak buahnya. Matanya memancarkan dendam yang teramat sangat.

Ia melirik ke arah Yifan lalu berjalan mendekat,merebahkan tubuhnya dibelakang Yifan lalu memeluk lelaki tinggi itu dari belakang dengan erat. "Kau milik ku sayang, aku tidak akan membiarkan Yixing mengambil dirimu dariku.~"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Yixing melangkahkan kaki keluar menuju supermarket 24 jam 200 meter dari rumah sakit. Luhan merengek minta es krim serta wafer coklat malam - malam begini. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menolak, tapi melihat mata Luhan yang sudah berkaca - kaca membuatnya luluh juga. Sungguh, menenangkan Luhan manja yang sedang menangis adalah hal yang paling ia hindari.

Dan disinilah dia. Di jalanan yang sepi. Yixing mengeratkan mantel yang ia digunakan. Udara malam ini sangat dingin, apalagi sekarang memasuki musim gugur. Sekitar 100 meter lagi sampai, Yixing bernafas lega.

Belum selesai ia menghabiskan hembusan nafas leganya, angin tiba - tiba menerpa dari arah belakang dengan kencang. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan ia merasa tidak nyaman. Seperti ada yang mengikuti. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke belakang lalu kembali menghadap depan dengan mata yang terbelalak. Refleks, Yixing mengeratkan syalnya dan berjalan sedikit cepat. Ia melihat bayangan seseorang dibelakang sana, tak jauh darinya. Dilihat sekilas dari bayangan, orang itu adalah laki - laki. Mengingat bayangannya yang tinggi pendek jenjang itu kembali menambah kecepatan, hingga nyaris berlari. Seseorang itu juga masih mengikutinya.

"Oh Tuhan, siapa orang itu.. Apa dia mengikuti ku? Aku harus cepat. Orang itu mungkin suruhan Yoora. Ak-aku harus meminta bantuan Sehun. Iya, Sehun!" Tangannnya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku mantel dan mencari nomor Sehun.

"Sehun angkat, ku mohon angkat! Sehun-ah! Aku sedang diikuti seseorang dan sepertinya dia—hmph!"Laki - laki tadi berhasil menangkap Yixing. Orang itu membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius dosis rendah.

Ponsel Yixing terjatuh, ia berusaha melawan dengan memukul atau berontak, namun kerja obat bius itu dengan cepat membuatnya lemah. Ia tahu itu obat bius dan sudah berusaha menahan nafas, tapi dalam keadaan panik dan terdesak seperti ini mana bisa dia tenang menahan akhirnya pingsan.

Orang yang membekap Yixing segera menggendongnya bridal dengan mudah. Tak lama sebuah mobil SUV dengan kaca yang gelap datang. Orang itu dengan cepat membuka pintu belakang dan meletakkan Yixing disana lalu ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo jalan!"Laki - laki yang menyetir itu menuruti perintahnya.

"Ingin kau apakan namja ini hyung? Membunuhnya? Perlahan - lahan atau langsung? Jujur, aku suka perlahan - lahan." ungkap Daehyun—lelaki yang sedang menyetir, sebut saja seperti itu— pada lelaki yang lebih tua. Sedangkan yang lebih tua terdiam sejenak dan tampak nikmat melihati wajah Yixing. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus pipi lembut Yixing.

"Hyung?"

"Kita ke hotel."

"M-mwo? Hotel? Kau ingin mengerjainya hyung?"

"Tentu saja, namja semanis dia sayang untuk dilewatkan, apalagi kalau langsung dibunuh."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tapi aku boleh ikut kan?"

"Terserah kau."Lelaki yang bersama Yixing itu meraba paha Yixing dengan gerakan lembut namun penuh tekanan. Sebut saja Yongguk.

1 jam kemudian,

"Kita sampai hyung." Yongguk mengangguk lalu keluar bersama Yixing digendongannya. Dengan cepat mereka masuk ke hotel, tanpa check in. Karna hotel murah pinggir jalan ini milik Yongguk sendiri. Daehyun mengikuti bosnya dengan setia.

Setelah naik lift hingga lantai tiga, mereka sampai disebuah kamar VIP. Kamar milik Yongguk.

"Hah..."Yongguk meletakkan Yixing ditengah ranjang king size disana dan memperhatikan bagaimana rupa Yixing. Cantik. tak berapa lama, bola mata Yixing bergerak. Ia sudah mulai sadar. Tangannya terangkat memegang pelipis dan memijat cukup tidak terkejut melihat itu, karna memang obat bius yang ia berikan berdosis membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjap pelan. Hampir berteriak saat melihat wajah serta tubuh Yongguk diatasnya sebelum telunjuk Yongguk mencegahnya membuka mulut.

"Kau manis juga.." ungkap Yongguk lalu mengelus pipi terlihat mulai ketakutan. Pemuda diatasnya ini berwajah sangar dengan tindik di kedua telinganya. Tubuhnya juga kekar dan lebih besar darinya. Seperti bodyguard.

"S-siapa kau? Ak-aku dimana?" Yixing susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya.

Yongguk terkekeh licik,"Kau tahu Yoora? Dia bos ku dan menyuruhku untuk menghabisi mu, Zhang Yixing."

Manik hazel Yixing melebar, "Yoora..." gumamnya.

"Tapi setelah ku pikir - pikir, namja semanis dirimu sayang untuk dilewatkan dan menghabisi mu tak ada untungnya bagiku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghabisi mu di atas sini. Aku mendapat untung bukan?Hahahahaaa!"Mata Yixing makin melebar mendengarnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tahu arti dari penyataan ambigu itu.

Yixing menggeleng keras, "Andwae-andwae..!"teriak Yixing. Namun kedua namja itu tidak memperdulikannya, kemudian mereka melancarkan aksinya.

.

.

Sehun berlari sambil memegang ponselnya, ia mencoba terus menghubungi Yixing tapi tak diangkat. Sehun pergi ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat telepon dari Luhan yang mengatakan kalau Yixing tak kunjung kembali padahal sudah hampir 1 Jam lebih.

Saat ia akan masuk lift, ia melihat beberapa suster keluar dari kamar Chen dengan membawa selimut yang berlumuran darah. Ia pun menghentikan salah satu suster dan bertanya padanya, "Maaf suster ada apa dengan pasien di kamar itu? Kamar itu masih ditempati Tuan Chen kan?"

"Tuan Chen sekarang berada di IGD, Dokter Park sedang menanganinya. Tuan Chen mengalami pendarahan, keadaannya Kritis." Jawab Suster yang ber-tag name Jang.

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut mendengar penuturan Suster Jang. "T-terima kasih suster." Sehun semakin panic, Yixing tak bisa dihubungi. Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Luhan lebih dulu baru setelah itu dia akan kembali lagi menemui Chen.

Sehun menunggu lift terbuka, beberapa saat kemudian lift pun terbuka, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak melihat sesuatu yag ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**MAU TAU APA YANG TERJADI PADA YIXING? BESOK NAIK RATING JADI M YA..**

**MAAF KALO LAMA DAN CERITANYA SEMAKIN GAJE MOHON MAAF, TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MENUNGGU AKU KEMBALI.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, NO BASH YA PLEASEEE...! **

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YA**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE**

**Author -Takii_yuuki-**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**and Other Character...**

**Rating : M (Naik Level)  
**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran. ****Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Yixing.**

**#Kemarin saya menulis Yoora itu namja tapi seteah dipikir2 dia lebih cocok jadi Yeoja. maaf kan saya.**

**Happy reading**...

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**RAPE SCENE!**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN DI SKIP SAJA ATAU X**

**.**

**.**

"A-andwae! And—mmph!"Yongguk segera menyumpal bibir Yixing dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya kasar dan penuh nafsu. Tangannya memberi isyarat pada Daehyun yang sejak tadi menunggu untuk mendekat. Bermaksud menyuruhnya ikut serta. Daehyun dengan senang hati mengikuti. Tangan Yongguk dengan cepat melucuti pakaian Yixing sementara bibirnya masih melumat brutal bibir namja dimple itu.

Yixing berontak dengan kencang hingga menendang - nendang, namun kakinya ditahan oleh Daehyun. Kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam,ia memukuli Yongguk.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Lepasss—kan aku! Argh!"Yixing menjerit saat tangan Yongguk dengan lancang meremas juniornya kencang. Ini sungguh sakit. Yongguk beralih mencumbu leher jenjang Yixing yang terlihat menggiurkan. Sementara Daehyun melepas celana jeansnya dengan gerakan kilat, lalu mengocok juniornya yang cukup besar itu dengan cepat. Ia merangkak mendekati Yixing dari sisi kanan. Menjambak rambutnya dan melumat bibir menggoda Yixing. Tak kalah kasar dengan Yongguk.

Wajah Yixing yang manis juga bodynya yang putih, ramping dan sedikit berisi, membuat dua orang yang akan menggaulinya makin bersemangat, terangsang dan tentu bergairah.

"Kau pasti sangat nikmat sayang~"gumam Yongguk senang. Ia melepas baju dan celananya lalu kembali mencumbu tubuh Yixing.

Yixing masih berusaha memberontak meski ia sudah tahu tidak akan berhasil. Namja yang sedang melumat bibirnya ini menahan tangannya. Sedangkan namja dibawah sana menahan kakinya. Akhirnya Yixing hanya bisa pasrah. Ia bersumpah akan menghabisi Yoora jika ini sudah selesai, jika ia bisa selamat.

Yongguk membuka paksa paha Yixing lalu menyerang selangkangan juga paha dalam. Ia nampak begitu menikmati membuat hickey di paha dalam Yixing, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior kecil Yixing.

"Ahh! Tid—ah! Andwae..sshh.. Berhenhhtimmhh..."Daehyun melepas ciumannya lalu fokus mengocok juniornya sebelum mengarahkan ke mulut Yixing. Memaksa Yixing untuk membuka mulut dan mengulum juniornya. Yixing tentu saja tidak mau. Namun Daehyun mencengkram rahangnya keras dan itu sakit. Yixing mengalah dan terpaksa membuka mulut, menerima keberadaan junior Daehyun dimulutnya.

"Ahh... Ya begitu sayangh... Kulum lagi, ayo.." Yixing menggelengkan kepala, rasanya ia ingin muntah."Mwo!? Ku bilang kulum ya kulum!"SPLASH! Pipi kanannya terasa perih dan panas menerima tamparan Daehyun. Karena tidak mau kena tampar lagi, Yixing dengan terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Daehyun.

"Ohh...ya ya seperti itu sayang~"Yixing menutup matanya, tidak ingin melihat.

Sementara dibawah sana, Yongguk telah puas memberikan banyak hickey diselangkangan dan paha dalam Yixing. Kini tatapannya berhenti pada hole itu. Hole yang terlihat sempit dan rapat, sekaligus nikmat. Yongguk mengulum bibir atasnya. Ia mengusap pintu hole itu dengan Yixing menggeliat tak nyaman merasakannya.

"Hhggh!"Yixing tersentak, Yongguk memasukan jari tengahnya. Mengeluar masukan dengan cepat dan seolah mengoyak dalam sana. Kaki Yixing menendang - nendang tak tentu arah hingga Yongguk menahan kedua kaki itu. Melebarkannya seperti ibu melahirkan.

"Kau ini tidak bisa diam ya.. Akan kubuat kau semakin tak bisa diam!"Yongguk mengeluarkan jarinya lalu mengocok junior supernya. Ia memposisikan dirinya di antara paha Yixing, bersiap membobol holenya.

"Mmph! A—AAKHH!" Yixing tersentak tiba-tiba dan melepas paksa junior Daehyun dari mulutnya. Mengeluarkan rintihan sebagai bukti sakit diholenya yang dibobol paksa. Kasar sekali.

"Auhh... K-kau ah sungguh sempithh..mmhh.. Oh..aku tak tahan.."Yongguk menggenjot tubuhnya maju mundur dengan cepat. Hole Yixing sangat sempit, seolah - olah baru pertama kali. Padahal tak ada darah yang keluar, menandakan dia sudah tidak perawan.

Tubuh Yixing terhentak hentak kencang."AKH! Andwae! Ahh...aniyaahh.. Hajimhahh..engh appo... AKH!"Yixing terus menjerit sakit. Sungguh sakit, hingga air matanya menetes. Yongguk sangat kasar.

"Hhh...hhh...hhh... Daehyun-ah, ayo kita bersama.."Gerakan Yongguk berhenti, membuat Yixing sedikit bernafas lega. Namun kedua tangannya ditarik Yongguk hingga ia terduduk, junior Yongguk masih menancap diholenya. Terasa seketika melebar melihat Daehyun yang berpindah duduk dibelakangnya dan memangku tubuhnya di atas perut namja itu. Sehingga ia bersandar pada Daehyun.

"Andwae! Jebal...aniya!" Yixing memohon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ssttt... Ini akan enak sayang~"Daehyun mengocok sebentar juniornya lalu mengarahkan pada hole Yixing yang masih terisi junior Yongguk. Three some.

"A—AAKHH! APPO! Hiks...hiks...HAJIMA HH!"Yixing menjerit sejadinya. Junior Daehyun sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke dalam hole Yixing. Darah mengalir dari sela dua junior itu. Yixing merasa holenya seperti dibelah dengan pisau daging.

Sakit sekali! Tangan Yixing meremas kencang lengan Daehyun yang memeluk perutnya, hingga kukunya menancap dikulit. Kepalanya terkulai dibahu Daehyun.

"Astagah! Ohh...sempith sekali! Fuck fuck fuck!"Yongguk mengeluarkan kata kasarnya dan makin terangsang melihat wajah kesakitan Yixing.

"Omona! Ahh...jinjja engh..nikmat sekalihh ohh ohh sshh..."Daehyun memeluk perut Yixing dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara pinggulnya mulai bergerak naik turun. Yongguk juga mengikuti.

"Aniya...hiks..appoy o~ Akhh.. Jinjja appo! Mmhh..!"Kedua namja yang menggagahinya bergerak makin cepat. Daehyun memaksa Yixing untuk berciuman dengannya, sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Yixing dan menempatkannya dijunior namja manis itu sendiri. Mengocoknya.

Yongguk dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, mengulum nipple Yixing yang terpampang didepannya. Mengulum, menghisap seperti bayi kehausan hingga nipple Yixing memerah.

"Hiks...hajimahh..ap po hiks.."Yixing merasa menjadi lelaki paling lemah saat ini. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Melawan dua lelaki bertubuh kekar tak mudah bagi lelaki bertubuh kecil sepertinya.

"Ah! Aku akan keluar..s-sedikit lagihh ahh.."

"Nehh...aku jugahh hyungh engh ohh!"Keduanya makin brutal menggenjot hole Yixing, sementara empunya kembali menjerit sakit.

"AARGH! APPOYO! ANIYAH! Hiks..appoo.. AKH!"

"AHH~"

"OHH~" Yongguk dan Daehyun memelankan tempo genjotannya saat orgasme menjemput. Menumpahkan air mani mereka ke dalam hole Yixing hingga tak cukup dan menetes keluar. Yixing sama sekali tak orgasme, memang kedua junior itu selalu menabrak prostatnya tapi rasa sakit sangat mendominasi dibanding rasa nikmat.

"Hiks..."

"Ah..kau sungguh nikmat sayang~ Aku tak akan cukup sekali.."Daehyun mengecupi bahunya. Sementara Yongguk masih menikmati euforia orgasme tadi.

"Aku mau lagi."Ucapan Yongguk membuat Yixing kaget dan refleks menggeleng cepat.

"Aniya, jangan lagi. Ku mohon. Lepaskan aku..hiks.."

"Sayang sekali, aku masih ketagihan holemu sayang~"Yixing kembali menangis. Daehyun mencabut perlahan juniornya dan merebahkan Yixing kembali. Membiarkan Yongguk memakainya lagi.

Begitu seterusnya hingga tiga jam kemudian. Yixing dipakai bergilir maupun bersamaan. Dan ia hanya bisa merintih dan menangis. Ia lemah saat ini.

"Akkhh..ohh-ohhh nikmat.." Yongguk klimaks untuk yang kelima kalinya, ia membiarkan sejenak miliknya di dalam hole Yixing untuk mengeluarkan semua. Daehyun sudah lebih dulu tertidur pulas di sofa setelah dia berhasil klimaks 4 kali.

Akhirnya Yongguk mencabut miliknya, cairan miliknya keluar bercampur darah dari hole Yixing yang sudah lecet karena terlalu lama di genjot Yongguk dan Daehyun. Dengan nafas terengah-engah,Yongguk merebahkan dirinya di samping Yixing dan tak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

Yixing hanya terisak, tidak menangis seperti sebelumnya, ia merasa airmatanya telah habis karena terlalu banyak menangis, suaranya pun hilang karena sedari tadi menjerit, meronta dan memohon untuk dilepaskan tapi usahanya sia-sia, kedua orang itu malah semakin membabi buta mengerjainya.

Yixing mencoba menggerakkan badannya, meskipun terasa sakit tapi dia berusaha untuk pergi dari tempat laknat itu. Dengan hati-hati Yixing mencoba bangun dan berusaha tidak membuat suara.

"Akkhh.." rintih Yixing, ia cukup kesulitan untuk berdiri namun akhirnya dia bisa dan mencoba berjalan. Meskipun dengan terseok-seok tapi ia bisa. Yixing memungut mantel milik Yongguk untuk menutupi tubuhnya karena pakaiannya sudah robek dan tak bisa dipakai lagi.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Yixing menggapai pintu. KLEK-KLEK! Yixing mencoba membuka pintu itu namun terkunci. "K-Kenapa terkunci?" Yixing mulai ketakutan, KLEK-KLEK-KLEK! Namun pintu tak terbuka juga. "Wae-wae?kumohon, terbukalah.."

"Eumm…" Yixing mendengar Yongguk menggeliat, ia mulai ketakutan.

"Jangan bangun-jangan.." mohon Yixing. tiba-tiba KLIK! Yixing mendengar seseorang membuka kunci pintu itu, ia senang akhirnya ada yang menolong-nya. "To-tolong aku.."

CKLEK! Pintu pun terbuka, ia melihat 3 orang namja yang kelihatan seperti berandalan berdiri di depannya, tak jauh darinya. "Kau siapa?" namja yang berdiri di tengah itu – sebut saja Jihoon- melihat Yixing dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menyeringai, "Mainan baru Yongguk hyung." Yixing menggeleng, harapannya pun sirna setelah melihat ketiga namja itu tak akan menolongnya.

"Hyung…" panggil Jihoon.

"Eumm.." Yongguk menggeliat dan kemudian terbangun. Begitu juga Daehyun yang terusik karena mendengar suara Jihoon. "Hai Jihoon-ah.. hoam.." sapa Daehyun sambil menguap karena ia masih mengantuk.

"Hoon-ah, hei sudah datang?" tanya Yongguk tanpa bangun dari tempat tidurnya, "Hei kau, kenapa kau disitu? Mau kabur?" tanya Yongguk pada Yixing. Yixing menggeleng. Daehyun pun ikut-ikutan melihat Yixing yang ternyata berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hyung, dia akan kabur.." seru Daehyun.

"Jihoon-ah, bawa dia kemari, kau bisa bermain dengannya dan kau bisa ajak teman-temanmu." Yixing terbelalak, ia menggeleng keras. Yongguk pindah ke sofa dan memberikan tempat untuk Jihoon dan teman-temannya.

"Okey hyung… Woosik,Hyosuk kita dapat mainan baru." Teman-teman Jihoon, Woosik dan Hyosuk menyeringai lebar.

"A-andwae-andwae.."teriak Yixing namun tak terdengar karena tenggorokannya sakit. Jihoon menyeret Yixing dan melemparnya ke bed. Mereka berlima tertawa melihat Yixing yang ketakutan.

"Let's play guys.." ajak Jihoon.

"Andweeeee…..!"Teriakan terakhir Yixing sebelum dia diperkosa lagi oleh teman-teman Yongguk. Dan sepertinya Yongguk juga Daehyun ikut terangsang sehingga mereka ikut bergabung bersama Jihoon.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar panic saat ini, ponsel Yixing tak bisa dihubungi, ia sempat bertanya pada Baekhyun namun Baekhyun bilang Yixing tidak pulang. Ia pun segera meminta bantuan anak buahnya untuk mencari Yixing namun masih nihil. Sudah hampir pagi tapi tanda-tanda keberadaan Yixing tak ada sama sekali.

Tut-tut-tut-tut! PIP! "Yeoboseyo.."

"…"

"AKu butuh bantuanmu Yifan."

"…"

"Yixing hilang tak ada kabar sama sekali. Aku sudah menelponnya tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

"…"

"Chen ada di IGD sekarang, masih belum keluar. Dia mengalami pendarahan hebat. Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku mencari Yixing tapi belum ada hasilnya."

"…"

"Baiklah aku tunggu di rumah sakit. Tolong cepat, perasaanku tidak enak pada Yixing."

"…"

"Ne."PIP! Sehun menutup ponselnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia mendengar pintu terbuka dan itu dari ruang IGD, seorang suster berlari mencari sesuatu dan diikuti suster kedua. Mereka seperti di kejar waktu dan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Chen.

Sehun semakin bingung saat ini, 2 orang sahabatnya saat ini dalam keadaan yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik, dia benar-benar bingung dan mulai putus asa. Sehun menatap pintu IGD cukup lama dan sebuah anggukan membuatkan tersadar dan ia pun mencoba menelpon Yixing kembali.

Tut-tut-tut! PIP!

"Yeoboseyo Xing, kau.. / Halo.. / Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun saat ia menyadari bahwa itu bukan suara Yixing.

_"Aku Suukyi, kau siapa?" jawab Yeoja itu._

"Kau yang siapa? Ini ponsel temanku bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ponsel ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada agak keras.

_"Aku menemukannya dijalan." Jawabnya santai._

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

_"Jalan tak jauh dari rumah sakit."_

"Kenapa kau malam-malam disana?"

_"Aku membeli makanan karena aku lapar, aku kerja di rumah sakit juga tapi hari ini jadwal malamku."_

"Kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang, aku tunggu di lobby." Perintah Sehun.

_"Iya sabar."_ PIP! Yeoja yang menemukan ponsel Yixing itu mematikan ponselnya dan ia kembali ke rumah sakit. Sehun pun berlari ke lobby menunggu Suukyi.

5 menit kemudian setelah menunggu di lobby, Sehun mendapat telepon dari Suukyi. "Kau dimana? Aku di lobby." Tanya Sehun tanpa menyapa Suukyi.

_"Aku juga sudah di lobby, aku memakai jaket warna merah."_ Sehun mencari yeoja memakai jaket warna merah, saat ia berbalik ia melihat seorang yeoja memakai jaket sambil memegang ponsel tak jauh darinya dan memunggunginya. Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan berlari kearahnya.

PUK! Sehun menepuk pundak yeoja itu, "Suukyi." Suukyi menoleh dan mematikan ponselnya, "Ya, itu aku." Jawab Suukyi.

"Kau yang menemukan ponsel temanku?"tanya Sehun sedikit ragu.

"Ini maksudmu." Suukyi menyodorkan ponsel Yixing.

Sehun mengambilnya."Ya benar, dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Sehun saat memeriksa ponsel itu dan benar itu milik Yixing.

"Aku menemukannya terjatuh dijalan dekat rumah sakit."

"Apa tidak ada orang disitu? Atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Benar tidak ada?"

"Benar, untuk apa aku berbohong, tapi dijalan itu ada CCTV, pemiliknya adalah ahjussi penjual baju."

"B-benarkah hal itu?"

"Tentu saja. coba tanyakan pada ahjussi itu, mungkin di CCTV itu ada rekaman mengenai temanmu."

"Terima kasih Suukyi, terima kasih."

"Ne, aku harus kembali. Semoga kau cepat menemukan temanmu." Suukyi membungkuk sebentar dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun mencoba mencari tahu tentang Yixing di ponsel milik Yixing namun nihil hanya panggilan terakhir yang ada di ponsel Yixing adalah dirinya. Malam saat Yixing menghilang. Sehun menebak pasti sebelum hilang, Yixing mencoba menelponnya tapi gagal.

"Sehun…" panggil seseorang tak asing bagi Sehun dan itu adalah Yifan.

"Yifan.."

"Bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?" tanya Yifan menghampiri Sehun, Sehun menggeleng. "Lalu bagaimana lagi? Itu ponsel Yixing, dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Seseorang menemukan ponsel ini, tapi Yixing tidak ada. Hanya ada satu petunjuk, ada CCTV di jalan dekat rumah sakit tampat ponsel ini ditemukan, itu berarti tempat itu juga dimana Yixing menghilang. Kita akan kesana untuk mencari tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan Chen?"

"Dia masih kritis, jangan melibatkan dia dalam hal ini. Lebih baik kita segera mencari tahu rekaman itu, sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk pada Yixing." Yifan mengangguk. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Suukyi. Meskipun dengan sedikit perdebatan sengit, akhirnya ahjussi itu mengizinkan Sehun dan Yifan mencari rekaman video itu.

.

.

.

Yixing terus berontak seperti orang kesetanan. Karena pantatnya mulai mengering, Jihoon kembali membasahi pantatnya dan juniornya sendiri dengan lotion agar licin. Yongguk memperkosa Yixing untuk kesekian kalinya. ia semakin bernafsu menghancurkan hole Yixing.

Kemudian mereka kembali menelentangkan Yixing di bed, lalu mereka maju semua mencari bagian-bagian tubuh Yixing yang bisa di gunakan untuk memuaskan junior mereka. Woosik memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut Yixing dan memaksa mengulumnya. Yongguk menyarangkan juniornya ke dalam hole Yixing, double penetration, yang berdarah-darah. Jihoon melesakkan juniornyanya yang super besar dan panjang itu ke dalam hole Yixing yang sudah dimasuki junior-nya Yongguk.

Akhirnya Yixing yang sudah tidak kuatpun pingsan, dengan hole yang dalam keadaan lecet parah, dan terus mengeluarkan darah dan sisa sperma. Darah dan sperma berceceran dimana-mana. Sudah puas para preman tersebut, mereka membersihkan diri lalu meninggalkan tubuh Yixing yang bugil dan berlepotan darah dan sperma dalam keadaan pingsan.

.

.

.

Yifan, Sehun dan beberapa anak buahnya berhenti di depan sebuah hotel di pinggir jalan. Hotel itu bukan hotel mewah, hanya hotel kelas teri menurut Sehun saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kau yakin Yixing dibawa kemari?" tanya Yifan ragu.

"Anak buahku melacak nomor plat polisi yang terekam di CCTV itu dan mencocokkan dengan setiap kendaraan yang melintas dan terekam di CCTV jalan. Mobil dengan nomor plat ini, jenisnya SUV dan beberapa CCTV berhasil merekamnya. Anak buahku melacaknya sampai kemari." Jawab Sehun sambil menyiapkan senjata di pinggang-nya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Senjata."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yifan terkejut.

"Untuk jaga-jaga. Sudah, lebih baik kita masuk. Beberapa anak buahku sudah mengamankan resepsionis dan penjaganya." Mereka mulai masuk ke dalam.

"Kita mencari di setiap kamar?"

"Ya, resepsionis tidak tahu dimana kamar Yixing. dia hanya bilang, pemilik hotel ini membawa seorang namja. Beruntung bagi kita, karena pemiliknya pergi sekitar 1 jam yang lalu bersama teman-temannya."

"Pasti itu Yixing. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Yixing?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita cari saja sebelum mereka kembali." Yifan mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai mencari di satu persatu kamar hotel itu. Beberapa orang sempat marah karena Sehun dan anak buahnya dianggap mengganggu privasi mereka namun setelah melihat senjata yang mereka bawa, akhirnya para tamu hanya menurut.

Setelah 30 menit mencari, akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai 3 dan mereka menemukan kamar VIP yang belum mereka periksa. "Tinggal satu kamar VIP." Sehun menyiapkan senjatanya, ia juga memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk bersiap.

"Semua kamar sudah kita cek, tapi tidak ada Yixing. semoga Yixing ada di kamar itu." Mereka mendekati kamar itu dengan langkah pelan. Tok-tok-tok! "Room Servis!" ucap Sehun. Namun tak ada jawaban. Sehun mencoba sekali lagi tapi tak ada jawaban juga. Sehun mencoba membuka pintunya tapi terkunci.

"Kita akan buka paksa pintu ini." Ucap Sehun. Yifan mengangguk menurut."Kim.." panggil Sehun pada salah satu anak buahnya yang bertubuh agak besar.

"Siap Tuan." Kim mengambil ancang-ancang dan menendang pintu itu. BRAK! Pintu terbuka paksa. Sehun dan Yifan diikuti beberapa anak buahnya masuk, di ruang tamu ia melihat baju berserakan, "Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun jongkok untuk melihat kemeja itu, "Seperti milik Yixing. Yifan, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun pada Yifan tapi tak ada jawaban. "Yifan.." panggil Sehun sekali lagi namun tak juga di jawab. Akhirnya Sehun bangkit dengan kemeja yang masih ia genggam hingga ia tak melihat kedepan,baru akan melangkah tiba-tiba ia menabrak Yifan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hei ada apa?" Sehun melihat Yifan berdiri mematung bersama anak buahnya, Sehun pun akhirnya melihat apa yang dilihat Yifan hingga Yifan membatu. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang menyayat hati. "YIXING!" jerit Sehun.

.

.

.

Beberapa orang tenaga medis mendorong bed yang ditempati Yixing buru-buru ke ruang IGD. Sehun ikut mendorong bersama Yifan, mereka sangat panic dan takut jika terjadi hal yang lebih buruk pada Yixing karena Yixing tak menunjukan tanda-tanda kesadarannya sejak ia dibawa keluar dari hotel itu.

Sampai di depan ruang IGD, Sehun dan Yifan tidak di perkenankan masuk, jadi mereka menunggu diluar. Yifan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tangannya berlumuran darah begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Mereka harus mendapatkan balasannya." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Ne, tentu saja. mereka harus mendapatkan balasan yang lebih kejam dari yang mereka lakukan pada Yixing, termasuk Yoora, jika dia memang terlibat dalam hal ini." Geram Yifan. Ia meninju tembok rumah sakit sebagai pelampiasan. Ia sangat marah saat ini, jika benar Yoora yang melakukan ini, Yifan akan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Anak buahku akan menangkap mereka dan membuat mereka mengaku, siapa yang menyuruh mereka. Yifan, tolong bilang pada bibi Liyin dan Luhan kalau Yixing pergi keluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan, Luhan pasti masih menangis saat ini. Buat alasan semasuk akal mungkin, jangan membuat bibi Liyin down karena mendengar keadaan Yixing telepon Baekhyun. Minta dia menjaga Luhan dan bibi Liyin. Kau bisa jelaskan pada Baekhyun secara diam-diam agar dia merahasiakan keadaan Yixing."

"Ne.."

"Tapi, ganti dulu bajumu, bibi Liyin akan curiga jika kau memakai baju berlumuran darah seperti itu. Di mobilku ada paper bag berisi pakaian, ambillah dan ganti bajumu."

"Baiklah, tolong jaga Yixing. beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yixing." Sehun mengangguk, dan kemudian Yifan pergi untuk menemui ibunya Yixing.

.

30 menit kemudian Dokter Lee keluar, "Keluarga pasien Yixing." panggilnya pada Sehun.

"S-saya keluarganya. Saya Sehun." Jawab Sehun.

"Pasien mengalami kerusakan hati sepertinya hal itu terjadi karena benturan keras di perutnya. saat ini pasien membutuhkan donor hati."

"Donor hati?"

"Benar tuan, kalau bisa secepatnya, keadaannya sangat Kritis saat ini jika dia tidak mendapat donor hati maka..." belum sempat Dokter Lee menyelesaikan kata-katanya,"Dokter Lee, pasien Chen mengalami kejang." Panggil suster Nam dari ruang IGD sebelah yang ditempati Chen.

"Pasien Chen, baiklah aku akan segera kesana." saat Dokter akan pergi tiba-tiba, BRAK! "Dokter Lee, pasien Yixing mengalami pendarahan." Panggil suster Kim dari ruang IGD yang ditempati Yixing."

"Apa? Suster Nam panggilkan Dokter Jin dan Dokter Han, untuk menangani pasien Chen, aku akan menangani pasien Yixing bersama Dokter Kang." perintah Dokter Lee pada Suster Nam, Suster Nam mengangguk dan segera memanggil dokter Jin dan Dokter Han sedangkan dokter Lee akan menangani Yixing bersama rekannya dokter Kang.

"Maaf Tuan Sehun, saya akan menangani pasien Yixing lebih dulu, tolong segera carikan donor hati untuk pasien Yixing."

"Iya dokter, saya akan cari, saya akan mendapatkan secepatnya." Kemudian dokter Lee masuk lagi ke ruang IGD. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, sekarang 2 sahabatnya kritis dan dia harus mencari donor hati untuk Yixing.

.

.

**At ICCU Room**

"Dokter,denyut nadi pasien melambat."

"Epinefrin!" Suster Hong menyuntikkan obat lewat selang infus Chen sedangkan Suster Nam terus memompa tabung oksigen itu pada Chen. Dokter Jin melakukan resusitasi jantung pada Chen tapi tidak ada perubahan. ECG tetap flat line.

**"**Pasien mengalami V-fib dokter.**"** ucap Suster Hong, Dokter Jin terus memompa dada Chen dengan kedua tangannya..

"Siapkan defibrilator! Cepat!**"** perintah Dokter Jin. Suster Hong segera menyiapkan defibrillator dan tak lupa mengoleskan gel pada alat itu.

"100 Joule!"Dokter Jin menempelkan defibrilator di dada Chen sepersekian detik kemudian dilepaskan kembali namun tidak ada respon. Dokter Han membantu melakukan resusitasi pada Chen sedangkan suster Hong kembali mengoleskan gel pada alat itu sebelum memulai. Dokter Jin kembali menempelkan defibrillator di dada Chen, hasilnya tetap nihil. Dokter Han kembali melakukan resusitasi tapi tetap tidak ada respon dan perkembangan.

"Dokter Jin, Pasien…" Dokter Han menatap Dokter Jin dan menggeleng.

"Biar aku saja." Dokter Jin mengambil alih kali ini ia yang melakukan resusitasi. "Kau harus bertahan Chen." Dokter Jin terus menerus memberikan resusitasi.

.

.

**Other Room.**

"Dokter Lee, terjadi sesuatu." Ucap dokter Kang, partner Dokter Lee. Dokter Kang melihat monitor yang memantau Yixing."Terjadi pendarahan lagi."

"Kita harus menghentikan pendarahan itu jika tidak Yixing mungkin tidak akan bangun lagi." Dokter Lee memeriksa keadaan Yixing yang semakin menurun.

"Kita butuh darah yang cocok dengan Yixing." ucap Dokter Kang.

"Ne..Suster Kim, ambilkan darah yang cocok dengan golongan darah Pasien Yixing di ruang penyimpanan." perintah Dokter Lee.

"Baik Dokter Lee." Suster Kim bergegas keluar dan mengambil darah sesuai golongan darah Yixing, beruntung di ruang penyimpanan, darah dengan golongan O masih ada jadi mereka tidak perlu mencari donor sementara ini.

Setelah dilakukan transfusi dan menunggu beberapa saat, keadaan Yixing belum bisa dikatakan stabil, tekanan darahnya terlalu rendah. Grafik terus menurun, ECG masih bergerak namun sangat lemah, bisa dikatakan mendekati lurus.

"Obat biusnya sudah melewati waktu yang seharusnya tapi kondisi pasien Yixing tidak ada perubahan." Dokter Kang menyerahkan laporan pada Dokter Lee, "Pasien mengalami koma,Dokter Lee."

"Kita harus cepat menemukan donor hati untuk Pasien Yixing, sebelum terlambat." Dokter Kang mengangguk. Jujur ia juga frustasi melihat keadaan Yixing. Wajah Yixing lebam-lebam, bagian pelipisnya terluka dan bagian rektumnya robek. Dokter Kang juga melihat ada luka memar di perut Yixing yang menyebabkan hatinya mengalami kerusakan. ia berharap yixing segera mendapat Donor hati.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yixing, apa dia masih belum keluar?" tanya Suho saat ia datang ke rumah sakit setelah di telepon oleh Sehun. Baekhyun menyusul tak lama setelahnya.

"Yixing butuh donor hati. Keadaannya kritis. Sekarang dia koma dan menunggu donor." jawab Sehun lemas.

"Aku mau mendonorkan hatiku untuk Yixing, silahkan ambil milikku." Suho menawarkan diri.

"Aku juga, aku mau. Asal Yixing selamat." Baekhyun tak kalah bersemangat untuk menawarkan diri.

"Kita akan cek, apakah hati kita cocok dengan Yixing. jika ada yang cocok, kita bisa mendonorkannya. Yifan juga akan memeriksakan hatinya. Bagaimana dengan Yoora? Apa dia sudah tahu keadaan Yixing?"

"Belum, dia tadi memang mencari Yifan tapi tidak aku pedulikan dan malah dimarahi ibuku."

"Lebih baik kalian segera periksa agar Yixing cepat di operasi."

"Apa perlu aku telepon Heenim? Siapa tahu dia bisa membantu?"

"Untuk saat ini, tidak usah dulu. Kita tunggu hasil lab kalian." Mereka berdua mengangguk dan kemudian pergi untuk memeriksakan diri.

.

Drt-drt-drt… ponsel Sehun bergetar, ia membuat ponselnya Silent karena berada di rumah sakit. Ia melihat ID Caller-nya dan kemudian mengangkatnya. "Bagaimana?"

"…" mendadak rautnya berubah, tangan yang tidak menggenggam ponsel, mengepal erat.

"Buat mereka mengakui perbuatan mereka, hajar mereka dan bawa ke gudang, jangan sampai mereka kabur, jika mereka kabur, kalian akan tahu akibatnya.

"…" PIP! Sehun menutup ponselnya dengan keadaan kesal. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Kang Yoora." Desis Sehun dengan mata berkilat penuh dendam.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Suho telah menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya dan tingga menunggu hasilnya. Sehun dan Yifan menyusul beberapa jam kemudian. Sehun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Suho dan Baekhyun juga siapa otak dari semua kejadian yang menimpa Yixing. Tangis Baekhyun pecah, Suho menggeleng tak percaya, sedangkan Yifan, ia sudah menduga dari awal bahwa Yoora dibalik semua ini. Sehun juga menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menjaga pemerkosa Yixing dan meminta mereka untuk berbohong pada Yoora kalau Yixing sudah dihabisi.

Sehun, Suho, dan Yifan akan berpura-pura di depan Yoora dan menyiapkan kejutan untuk Yoora, sedangkan Baekhyun, saat ini dia akan menjaga Luhan dan Liyin. Hati seorang ibu tak bisa dibohongi, ia merasa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Yixing tapi Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya meskipun sedikit sulit tapi setidaknya membuat Liyin tidak terlalu khawatir pada Yixing.

Sedangkan Yoora, saat ini ia berada di atas angin. Setelah menelpon anak buahnya dan mendapat laporan bahwa Yixing telah tewas, ia sangat bahagia padahal semua itu bohong. Menurutnya satu penghalang telah pergi. Yifan menahan amarahnya mati-matian di depan Yoora, ingin sekali ia membunuhnya tapi dia tidak boleh gegabah, salah sedikit saja, semua rencana akan gagal. Begitu juga dengan Suho, tapi Suho lebih tenang dibanding Yifan, ia juga memberi tahu Heenim mengenai Yixing dan semua perbuatan Yoora. Heenim sempat emosi tapi kemudian ia mengatakan pada Suho akan membantunya.

.

.

Dua jari itu bergerak pelan, setelah itu diikuti yang lainnya. Mata itu perlahan terbuka, dengan masker oksigen yang masih menempel untuk membantunya bernafas dan beberapa alat bantu lain, ia mencoba untuk sadar. Bibirnya bergerak, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan terdengar suara lirih yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Yi-yi-xing.."

.

.

**TBC**

**MAAF KALO LAMA DAN CERITANYA SEMAKIN GAJE MOHON MAAF, TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MENUNGGU AKU KEMBALI.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, NO BASH YA PLEASEEE...! **

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YA**

**BEBERAPA CHAP LAGI END. TERIMA KASIHHHH...**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE STORY ABOUT YIXING LIFE**

**Author -Takii_yuuki-**

**Genre [ angst, drama, hurt/comfort, yaoi,family, friendship, romance]**

**Main cast :**

**Zhang Yixing/Lay,**

**Wu Yifan/Kris**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Junmyeon**

**and Other Character...**

**Rating : M (Naik Level)  
**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Dislaimer : mereka milik orang tua mereka dan SMent, saya hanya pinjam nama.**

**Warning : cerita ini mengandung unsur boys x boys,M-PREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Shonen-Ai, BL, Typo(s), typo bertebaran, ooc, author masih amatiran. ****Mohon maaf. #deepbow kalau tidak suka silahkan di[x] ya, jangan bash author ya, saling menghargai. author menulis juga gak mudah. terima kasih pengertiannya.**

**Terinspirasi drama ICE ADONIS, dengan sedikit perubahan alur cerita, cerita ini menjadi versi Yixing.**

**#Kemarin saya menulis Yoora itu namja tapi seteah dipikir2 dia lebih cocok jadi Yeoja. maaf kan saya.**

**Happy reading**...

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Hasil pemeriksaan kami berempat tidak cocok." Seru Sehun, dia cukup terkejut mendengar hasil pemeriksaan bahwa tidak ada satupun yang cocok untuk Yixing.

"Benar Tuan Sehun. Bahkan dari hasil pemeriksaan tersebut,Tuan Suho menderita penyakit Lever. Tapi sepertinya Tuan Suho belum tahu."

"Suho terkena penyakit Lever, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Apa Tuan Suho merokok?" Sehun menggeleng. "Apa dia juga sering minum kopi?" tanyaDokter Lee.

"Mungkin juga, tapi dia meminum kopi dalam kadar normal. Lalu jika dia bukan perokok dan coffe-holic lalu darimana dia bisa mendapat penyakit itu?"

"Mungkin karena kesibukan, pola makan dan lingkungan. Tapi masih bisa disembuhkan. Kami akan menelpon Tuan Suho untuk memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan ini padanya." Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yixing jika tidak ada donor yang cocok untuknya?"

"Pasien Yixing mungkin tidak akan selamat. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Bukankah orang tua pasien juga sedang dirawat disini? Kemungkinan besar jika dia masih memiiki keluarga, keluarganya bisa mendonorkan hatinya."

"Bibi Liyin memiliki penyakit jantung dokter, dan juga dia baru saja sadar dari koma. AKu khawatir jika dia mengetahui keadaan Yixing saat ini, keadaannya bukan semakin membaik tapi malah tambah buruk. Anda pasti tahu perkembangan Bibi Liyin, dia sedikit demi sedikit mulai membaik, saat ini saja kami menyembunyikan keadaan Yixing."

"Tapi jika pasien tidak segera mendapat donor, pasien tidak akan selamat. Pasien tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Sehun mengusap wajahnya, ia stress memikirkan keadaan Yixing dan beberapa masalah lainnya hingga, Tok-tok-tok! Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Masuk!" dokter Lee menyuruh masuk. CKLEK! Suster Kim masuk kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat. "Ada apa Suster Kim?"

"Permisi dokter, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan."

"Ya, katakanlah."

"Ada seseorang yang ingin mendonorkan hatinya untuk pasien Yixing." Sehun terkejut, ia pun langsung bertanya pada suster Kim, "Siapa suster? Bagaimana dia tahu tentang masalah Yixing?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Dia…-"

.

.

.

**In the Operating room**

Tangan itu menggenggam tangan Yixing saat akan operasi. Sebuah selang pernafasan yang tersambung pada ventilator dimasukkan melalui tenggorokan ke paru-paru untuk membantunya selama operasi. Lampu operasi dinyalakan, ia menutup matanya dan tanpa sengaja airmatanya lolos membasahi pipinya.

Operasi pun dimulai dengan penorehan pada bagian atas tulang dada dan meluas kebawah sebelah kanan dan kiri bagian bawah tulang rusuk. Penorehan berbentuk seperti "Y" terbalik. Operasi memerlukan waktu penyelesaian enam hingga delapan jam, mulai dari pemotongan pertama hingga penutupan bedah benar-benar berhati-hati untuk operasi kali ini. Mereka selalu memantau tekanan darah, jantung, tetesan dan selang transfusi darah milik keduanya.

Saat operasi hampir selesai, tiba-tiba saja ia mengalami serangan jantung. Semuanya panik, Dokter Kang segera melakukan CPR untuk mencoba mengembalikan detak jantungnya. "Pasien tidak menunjukan respon sebagaimana mestinya." Kata Dokter Kang cemas.

"Suster Kim, siapkan obat dan ala pacu jantung." Perintah Dokter Lee. Dokter Kang terus melakukan CPR tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

"Tidak ada respon dokter." Dokter Kang berpaling pada Dokter Lee. Dokter Lee mengangguk dan menyiapkan alat pacu jantung.

Setelah Suster Kim menyuntikan obat, Dokter Lee memulai dengan 50joule, tapi tidak ada reaksi, kemudian di tingkatkan menjadi 100joule, detak jantungnya kembali beberapa detik tapi lemah kemudian Dokter Lee melakukannya lagi tapi tidak ada reaksi, detak jantungnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Ia pun meletakkan alat pacu jantungnya dan beralih melakukan CPR sekali lagi. "Dokter Lee sudah, semua sudah berakhir." Dokter Kang sudah menyerah karena ECG tak bergerak sama sekali. Dokter Lee masih berusaha melakukan CPR namun tak ada perkembangan yang Dokter Lee perlahan-lahan berangsur pelan dan akhirnya berhenti.

Dokter Lee menghela nafas. "Laporkan kematian pasien pukul 19.05." ucap Dokter Lee pada suster Kim. Suster Kim mengangguk kemudian ia menulis laporan kematiannya.

Suster Jang membereskan peralatan yang digunakan untuk operasi dan beberapa alat yang terpasang untuk menopang kehidupannya. Setelah semua selesai, suster membawanya keluar dan akhirnya genggaman itu terlepas, terlepas untuk selamanya.

.

CKLEK! Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, Sehun pun berdiri. Ia melihat Suster Jang mendorong keluar bed, Sehun terkejut melihat hal itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan kemudian ia memeluknya erat. Tangisnya pun pecah seketika.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah operasi, Yixing pun mulai sadar, tangannya bergerak perlahan. Meskipun kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri tapi akhirnya ia bisa membuka matanya. Yixing melihat bahwa dirinya ada di rumah sakit dan disampingnya seseorang tertidur pulas. Tangan Yixing bergerak pelan mengusap kepala namja yang berbalut beanie hat ala rumah sakit. (sudah tahu bentuknya kan, yang dipakai pasien rumah sakit Korea), namja itu terusik dan tak lama kemudian ia terbangun.

"Yixing, kau sudah sadar?" tanya namja itu. Yixing tersenyum.

"Chen.." panggil Yixing pelan. Mendadak wajah Yixing berubah dan kemudian ia menangis mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Hei-hei ada apa sayang?kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chen bingung setelah melihat Yixing menangis.

"Aku-aku, aku kotor Chen, aku tidak pantas untukmu." Chen menggeleng, Ia pun memeluk Yixing dan menenangkannya.

"Ssstt… Hei kau bicara apa? Hei kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, kau tetap suci di mataku, selamanya. Sehun sudah mengurus semuanya. Sekarang kau harus tenangkan dirimu,kau harus cepat sembuh, kembali seperti dulu. Ibumu dan Luhan merindukanmu, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu. Sehun tak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi pada mereka." Yixing mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?Bagaimana dengan Kankermu?" Chen melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian tersenyum, ia menggenggam erat tangan Yixing.

"Sebuah keajaiban datang padaku, aku sempat koma. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan malam itu, Sehun bilang, aku segera dilarikan ke ruang IGD dan menjalani operasi. Saat aku membuka mata, kau orang pertama yang aku cari. Sehun menceritakan semua padaku dan…"

"Chen maafkan aku.." potong Yixing, "Andai saja aku bisa melawan."

"Maaf, apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bersalah apa-apa. Yang salah adalah Yoora. Sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat akan menerima balasan atas semua perbuatannya padamu."

"Kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku kan? kau akan tetap bersama ku kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Aku akan berobat lebih serius lagi dan aku akan sembuh." Yixing mengangguk, ia meneteskan airmata haru ternyata Chen tidak meninggalkannya.

.

Sehun memilih duduk diluar menunggu Chen keluar, ia tidak mau menganggu mereka berdua melepas rindu. Sehun sangat senang akhirnya Yixing sadar. Beberapa saat kemudian Chen keluar setelah Yixing tertidur, diluar ia melihat Sehun duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Sehun.." panggil Chen, Sehun pun mendongak dan menghentikan kegiatannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? kenapa kau tidak masuk?" Sehun menggeleng kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tidak mau menganggu kalian, nanti saja aku masuknya. Bagaimana keadaan Yixing?"

"Dia baik, syukur dia tidak mengalami trauma seperti kebanyakan korban pemerkosaan, meskipun kadang menangis karena teringat kejadian itu tapi dia baik-baik saja. kau sendiri, bagaimana rencanamu? Apa seperti yang kau ceritakan padaku kemarin?"

"Sudah tapi sebenarnya aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih jelas."

"HD version maksudmu?"

"Ya begitulah. Tapi sebenarnya itu sudah membantu karena itu sudah jelas siapa pelakunya."

"Aku memiliki program, 'Eagle Eye' hasil pengembanganku beberapa minggu saat aku di Vancouver tapi belum ada yang mengetahuinya karena masalah teknis. Jika program ini jatuh ke tangan yang salah, bisa sangat berbahaya."

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan program itu?" Chen tersenyum dan kemudian menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang fungsi alat itu. Sehun mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sesekali mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyerahkan masalah teknis pada Chen.

.

.

.

**At XOXO Ent**

"Selamat Nona Kang Yoora, berkat kerja keras anda, kita mendapat proyek dari Kimhee Grup. Dan dengan ini anda kami selaku dewan direksi memutuskan untuk menaikkan jabatan anda menjadi Wakil Direktur Perencanaan menggantikan Tuan Hong yang mengundurkan diri, awal bulan lalu."

Yoora tersenyum senang, ia membungkuk dan berterima kasih pada para dewan."Terima kasih sudah memberikan kepercayaan ini kepada saya. Saya akan berusaha keras untuk memajukan perusahaan ini." Ucap Yoora dengan wajah berseri. Suho dan Yifan menatapnya dengan jengah, mereka menatap Yoora malas saat Yoora bicara di tengah ruang rapat."

"Kami akan mengumumkan tentang pengangkatan wakil direktur perencanaan yang baru saat perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan, minggu depan."

"Terima kasih Ketua Nam." Yoora membungkuk sekali lagi dan kembali ke tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengan Yifan. Raut wajah Yifan dan Yoora begitu kontras, Yifan enggan menatap Yoora lama-lama sedangkan Yoora kelihatan sangat berseri setelah mendapat kenaikan jabatan.

.

Selesai rapat Yoora ingin mengajak Yifan makan siang namun dengan malas Yifan menolaknya, "Sayang, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang di restaurant favorit kita?" ajak Yoora dengan nada manjanya.

"Aku sedang malas, kau pergi saja sendiri." Tolak Yifan.

"Sayang, kau ini kenapa? beberapa hari ini kau dingin padaku? Apa karena aku belum minta maaf pada Yixing? Sayang, Aku bersumpah aku sudah menelpon Yixing tapi nomornya tidak aktif, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, aku juga tidak tahu alamatnya dimana? Aku mencari di file lamaran pekerjaannya, tapi tetangga mereka bilang Yixing sudah pindah." Yoora menggelayut di lengan Yifan.

"Aku sedang malas,bukan karena Yixing. sungguh aku sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana. Aku capek." Yifan menyingkirkan tangan Yoora dan meninggalkannya. Yoora tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yifan, beberapa hari ini Yifan begitu dingin padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa ketemu kalau Yixing-nya sudah mati." Yoora terkekeh pelan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya dan membatalkan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

**At Hospital**

Pulang kerja Suho pergi kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Yixing dan konsultasi dengan dokter mengenai penyakitnya. Sampai di depan kamar Yixing, ia melihat Yixing dari kaca, Chen sedang menyuapi Yixing sambil bercanda. Suho senang akhirnya Yixing sudah lebih sehat dari sebelumya.

Tok-tok-tok! "Masuk!" ucap Chen dari dalam dan Suho pun masuk.

"Suho.." sapa Yixing.

"Suho-ssi. " sapa Chen juga.

"Hei Xing, hei Chen. Bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kau kemari sendirian?" tanya Yixing. Suho mengangguk, "Aku mendapat telepon dari dokter Lee untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Aku di diagnose kena penyakit Lever jadi aku kemari untuk test seberapa parah penyakitku ini."

"Suho, maaf aku tidak tahu." ucap Yixing sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah khawatir, Dokter Lee bilang penyakitku bisa sembuh."

"Semoga saja kau cepat sembuh Suho." Ucap Chen.

"Teima kasih Chen." Tak berapa lama kemudian Sehun datang dengan membawa buah dan makanan. "Wah Direktur Jun datang, kebetulan sekali, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Sapa Sehun sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Sehun, kau baru datang, kenapa tidak menyapa Yixing dan Chen malah langsung mengajakku bicara." Dengus Suho.

"Maaf-maaf.. hei Xing, hei Chen." Sapa Sehun kemudian.

"Sehun, kalau kau sibuk kau tidak perlu datang setiap hari kemari." Ucap Yixing.

"Yixing, aku kemari bukan hanya ingin bertemu denganmu tapi juga dengan Chen. Kau sudah lebih sehat sekarang, Chen juga." Chen mengangguk.

"Aku ingin segera menemui ibuku. Aku merindukan dia. Sehun, apa yang kau katakan pada ibuku?" tanya Yixing.

"Kau dapat tugas mendadak keluar kota, Yifan mengusulkan begitu tapi ibumu tahu kalau itu bohong jadi Baekhyun menjelaskan kalau kau ingin menenangkan diri selama beberapa hari di Jeju karena kau hampir diculik dan kau tidak aman di Seoul . Dia meminta ibumu untuk tenang dan tidak khawatir dan menjelaskan kau baik-baik saja. kau tidak bisa dihubungi karena mencegah penculik itu menyadap teleponmu dan melacaknya."

"Maafkan aku merepotkan kalian terutama kau Sehun. Aku dengar dari Chen, kau berhari-hari menungguku dan juga menenangkan ibuku dan Luhan."

"Disini aku hanya sendiri, tidak ada keluarga dan saudara. Sejak orang tuaku meninggal, aku hidup sendiri dan sejak mengenal kalian, aku merasa memiliki keluarga lagi. Kyungsoo yang aku harapkan menjadi pendampingku dia telah pergi dan pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran disini. Aku ingin Kyungsoo mendapatkan keadilan dan pembunuhnya mendapat balasan yang setimpal."

"Sehun.." Yixing menatap Sehun sendu, Chen menggenggam erat tangan Yixing, mencoba menguatkannya.

"Dia juga sudah membuatmu seperti ini, kau hampir meregang nyawa karenanya Xing, aku tidak mau kehilangan keluarga lagi, aku akan menjaga kalian. menjagamu, ibumu dan Luhan, menjaga keluargaku."

"Terima kasih Sehun. Terima kasih." Yixing meneteskan airmata haru.

"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu besok Hun? Tetap pada rencana awal?" tanya Suho. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menjelaskankan rencananya pada Chen-Yixing dan Suho.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Yixing memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan ibu dan adiknya Luhan. ia sudah memantapkan tekad dan tidak akan berbohong lagi. Chen setia menemaninya dan mendukungnya.

Chen mendorong kursi roda yang ditempati Yixing ke kamar ibunya. Sampailah mereka di depan kamar ibunya. Yixing menghela nafas panjang, "Kau sudah siap?" tanya Chen. Yixing mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah." Chen membuka pintu kamar Liyin dan mendorong Yixing masuk.

Liyin, Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu. Mereka melihat Yixing duduk di kursi roda dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Yixing sayang.." panggil Liyin. Airmata Yixing lolos begitu saja saat mendengar suara ibunya. "Eomma.."balas Yixing.

.

Di pertemuan itu, Yixing menceritakan kalau dirinya mengalami kecelakaan, ia meminta Sehun, Baekhyun dan Yifan untuk menyembunyikan hal itu karena tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir. Luhan menangis tersedu di pelukan sang kakak, ia merasa bersalah karena malam itu dia meminta kakaknya untuk membelikan coklat hingga terjadilah kecelakaan itu. Yixing menenangkan Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa itu sepenuhnya bukan salah Luhan. Akhirnya keluarga itu berkumpul lagi. Chen dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kebersamaan Yixing dengan adik dan ibunya.

.

.

.

Yoora sibuk menyiapkan ulang tahun perusahaan XOXO. Dia begitu sibuk mengatur acara dan juga dekorasi aula. Dia dipercaya oleh dewan direksi untuk menyiapkan semuanya hingga detail terkecilnya. Hal itu juga dimanfaatkan Yifan untuk merencanakan kejutan bagi Yoora. Ia memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak karena Yoora sibuk di kantor.

.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua?" tanya Yifan pada Suho dan Sehun. Saat ini mereka bertiga bertemu di tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui 3 orang itu.

"Sudah, aku juga minta tolong Chen untuk masalah rekamannya." Sehun menambahkan.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan berkas sebagai barang bukti, cukup banyak untuk membuat dia mendekam 20thn lebih di penjara. Apa kau rela, istrimu masuk penjara?"

"Entah kenapa aku sudah tidak ada rasa lagi padanya, hatiku sudah mati untuknya." Jawabnya kemudian Yifan menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Kalau kau sudah rela, baiklah. Maaf jika nanti Yoora mendapat hukuman maksimal…" kata-kata Suho terputus.

"Hukuman mati." Lanjut Sehun. Suho hanya mengangguk.

"Jika adikku dan Yixing bisa mendapat keadilan atas hal itu, aku rela. Perbuatan Yoora sudah melampaui batas, aku tidak mau dia berbuat lebih jauh lagi. Cukup sampai disini saja." ucap Yifan mantap.

Sehun menatap Yifan dengan seksama, 'Apa kau tahu? Yoora juga memisahkan anakmu dengan ibunya, Fan. Bagaimana reaksimu kalau kau tahu bahwa kau punya putra dengan Yixing dan sekarang anak itu dijual Yoora?' bathin Sehun.

.

.

.

**D-Day – XOXO Ent Birthday Celebration**

Yifan, Suho, Yoora dan beberapa staff menyambut tamu undangan di pintu masuk. Banyak karangan bunga yang dikirm dari berbagai perusahaan sebagai ucapan selamat untuk XOXO.

"Selamat datang Direktur Jung, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang kemari bersama istri anda." Sambut Yifan pada Direktur Jung Yunho dari Jung Construction bersama istrinya, Kim Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum sambil membalas jabatan tangan Yifan.

"Kebetulan nanti malam, kami juga menghadiri peluncuran produk terbaru Moldir yang dimana istriku menjadi designer-nya." ucap Yunho.

"Ah Selamat atas peluncuran produk terbaru Moldir, Designer Kim." Yifan juga mengucapakan selamat pada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih Direktur Wu." Balas Jaejoong

"Mari saya antar. Saya sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus untuk anda berdua. mari" Yifan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Yunho dan Jaejoong ke dalam. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk bersama Heenim. Mereka sempat melepas rindu setelah beberapa tahun berpisah.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Chen saat melihat Yixing mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia memakai setelan jas tapi tidak terlalu resmi, namun ia masih terlihat tampan. "Ne, aku sudah siap." Jawabnya mantap. Chen juga bersiap-siap, selain untuk menemani Yixing, dia juga membantu Sehun dalam menjalankan rencananya. "Kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak chen. Yixing pun mengangguk dan mereka pun berangkat ke XOXO.

.

.

.

Acarapun di mulai, VCR tentang perusahaan XOXO di putar sebagai pembukaan. MC membacakan narasi tentang perusahaan. Yoora terlihat gugup karena nanti dia akan pidato di depan semua tamu dan juga karena hari ini dia diangkat menjadi Wakil Direktur.

Yifan berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya. Ia berulang kali melihat Sehun dan Sehun hanya mengangguk seolah-olah menyuruhnya tenang. Setelah MC membacakan susunan acaranya, Suho wakil pertama dari XOXO yang memberikan sambutan, dia juga membacakan visi misi perusahaan.

Setelah Suho selesai memberikan sambutan, berikutnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yoora. Karena dia adalah perwakilan berikutnya dari XOXO.

"Mari kita sambut, Wakil Direktur Perencanaan XOXO Ent yang baru, Nona Kang Yoora." MC mempersilahkan Yoora untuk naik ke panggung. Yoora dengan wajah senang berdiri dan berbalik kemudian membungkuk sebentar ke tamu lalu dia berjalan ke panggung untuk memberi sambutan.

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang telah diberikan kepada saya untuk mewakili XOXO memberi sambutan kepada para tamu yang hadir. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya." Yoora menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi sebagai tanda hormat. "Sebagai Wakil Direktur yang baru, saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk memajukan perusahaan. Berikut ini akan saya tampilkan rencana program kerja satu tahun kedepan XOXO Ent."

Yoora beralih ke layar besar di belakangnya, VCR pun mulai di putar, saat opening semua berjalan lancar hingga saat akan masuk halaman utama tiba-tiba berubah gelap. Beberapa tamu terkejut dan juga ada yang bingung, begitu juga dengan Yoora. Mereka saling berbisik menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yoora bingung dan beberapa detik kemudian. CTAK! Layar monitor hidup kembali tapi bukan video milik Yoora tapi video lain. Yoora terbelalak melihat video itu. Wajahnya terpampang jelas disitu bersama Kyungsoo.

.

'**Aku tahu bukan Yixing yang menjual design kita ke Cube dan Jeguk tapi kau Yoora, kau pelakunya.'** Terlihat Kyungsoo berdebat dengan Yoora di parkiran.

**'Kyungsoo, bukan aku pelakunya tapi Yixing.'** elak Yoora.

**'Yixing? awalnya aku kira dia yang menjadi pengkhianat tapi setelah aku melihat rekaman ini, kaulah pelakunya dan kau meminta staff itu untuk mengatasnamakan Yixing yang menjual design itu. '** Kyungsoo menunjukkan sebuah flashdisk pada Yoora.

**'Kyungsoo..'**

**'Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi dan mengembalikan posisi Yixing, dia tidak bersalah atas hal ini.' **Kyungsoo masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan Yoora. Yoora berusaha mengejarnya tapi mobil Kyungsoo sudah pergi menjauh.

**'Aku tidak akan biarkan ini terjadi.'** Yoora pun terlihat masuk ke mobil dan pergi.

.

Keringat Yoora mulai bercucuran. "Apa-apaan ini?" lanjut kemudian ke video ke-2.

.

**Terlihat Kyungsoo menunggu di pinggir jalan, karena jalanan itu sepi dia terlihat mondar-mandir dan posisinya agak ke tengah. Menit ke 20.01 masih biasa dan saat masuk menit ke 21.05 tiba-tiba ada mobil menabrak Kyungsoo hingga ia terpental ke atas kap dan kemudian jatuh menggelinding, mantelnya tak sengaja menyangkut plat dan sobek sebelum kepalanya menghantam aspal. Darahpun mengucur dari kepalanya.**

.

Para tamu terkejut melihat adegan itu, ada yang menjerit, ada yang menutup mata. Mereka benar-benar shock dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Begitu juga dengan Yoora. Yifan tak tahan melihat hal itu tapi dia tak bisa gegabah, Sehun menahan tangisnya melihat kekasihnya meregang nyawa.

.

**Mobil itu berhenti, dan keluarlah seorang yeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yoora. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan ia sudah mulai kejang-kejang, telinga, hidung dan bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Yoora memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo dan kemudian ia mencari sesuatu di saku Kyungsoo dan menemukannya. Flashdisk, ya sebuah flashdisk yang menjadi barang bukti kejahatannya. **

**'Lebih baik kau mati Wu Kyungsoo. Siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku akan ku singkirkan termasuk dirimu, calon adik ipar.' Yoora menyeringai, ia sempat menendang Kyungsoo dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan jalan itu.**

**Menit 25.15, sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat Kyungsoo. Dan keluarlah seorang namja, yaitu Yixing. Yixing buru-buru menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah sekarat Yixing mendekapnya. **

**'Kyungsoo bertahan-Kyungsoo lihat aku, Kyungsoo. Tolong, siapapun tolong.' Yixing meminta tolong, dan tak lama kepala Kyungsoo terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Kyungsoo meninggal. 'Kyungsoo bangun-Kyungsoo-Kyungsoo..' Yixing mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo namun terlambat Kyungsoo sudah meninggal.**

** Beberapa menit kemudian polisi berdatangan dan langsung menangkap Yixing tanpa bertanya, Yixing sempat meronta bahwa dia tidak bersalah,'Bukan aku yang melakukan itu, bukan aku yang menabrak Kyungsoo, tolong dengarkan aku.' tapi tidak digubris ia tetap di gelandang polisi masuk mobil dan disitu juga terlihat seorang polisi mengambil ponsel Yixing dan menyembunyikannya di dalam sakunya.**

.

Yoora gemetar ketakutan, para tamu semakin terkejut ternyata yang menabrak adik Direktur Wu Yifan adalah istrinya sendiri. Badan Yoora mulai lemas.

"Apa? Jadi pembunuh sebenarnya itu Yoora? / Ada apa ini? / Apa yang terjadi? / Kenapa bisa terjadi?" mereka saling bertanya satu sama lain.

"Andwae-andwae.." Yoora menggeleng keras. Video ketiga diputar.

.

**'Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya Jay, kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Temanmu pintar juga dalam mengedit video itu jadi wajahmu disamarkan. Setidaknya sekarang reputasi Yixing sudah hancur, dia dipecat secara tidak terhormat dan tanpa gaji.'**

**'Namja seperti itu berani menolakku, belum pernah ada yang menolakku dan sekarang rasakan akibatnya. Aku dapat menikmati tubuhnya dan terima kasih bayarannya.'**

**'Tentu saja, setelah aku memegang posisi penting di XOXO, aku bisa mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan.' **

'

"Jadi Yixing dijebak dalam skandal video porno itu? / "Pemeran prianya, Jay vokalis TRAX? / "Jay? Tidak mungkin." Yoora mulai mundur perlahan, dia harus pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

.

**'Kami hanya disuruh Nona Kang Yoora, kami dibayar 500 juta Won. Perintah awalnya kami disuruh untuk membunuh Yixing tapi aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak membunuhnya tapi membawanya ke hotelku dan memperkosanya. Aku ingin menjadikan dia,sex slaveku. Kami merasa, sayang sekali jika namja secantik Yixing harus mati, ada untungnya jika aku jadikan dia sex slave-ku jadi aku tidak membunuhnya. Noona Yoora tidak tahu tentang hal ini.'**

.

"Ja-jadi Y-Yixing be-belum ..-" CKLEK! Pintu aula terbuka, Yoora menoleh dan melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan. Matanya terbelalak, ia melihat Yixing belum mati seperti perkiraannya. Yixing berjalan masuk dan berhenti di tengah-tengah. Ia sempat membungkuk sebelum menyapa para tamu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Yoora yang gemetar ketakutan.

.

.

**TBC**

**MAAF KALO LAMA DAN CERITANYA SEMAKIN GAJE MOHON MAAF, TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MENUNGGU AKU KEMBALI.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, NO BASH YA PLEASEEE...! **

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YA**

**BEBERAPA CHAP LAGI END. TERIMA KASIHHHH...**


End file.
